Hermione Granger et la Malédiction des Sôma
by Golden Sun 17
Summary: Séquelle 2 en ligne ! Le titre résume bien l'histoire ! X over avec Harry Potter, coécrite avec Lune d'Argent !
1. Voyage au Japon

Bonjour tout le monde ! Ici, Lune d'Argent et Golden Sun 17, en direct de la planète Délire pour vous servir ! Voici un cross-over Fruits Basket/Harry Potter, qui nous est venue pendant que nous déjeunions ensemble dans une crêperie de Lyon… et je vais arrêter maintenant de vous raconter notre vie !

**Résumé** : ben… Hermione rencontre les Sôma et Tohru. Golden ! J'ai besoin de vraiment tout raconter là ?

_Golden_ : Non, non Lune ! Y z'ont qu'à lire !

_Lune_ : ouais d'accord, c'est toi qui vois !

**Note de Lune** : ben voilà, vous avez entendu Golden, elle vous a dit de lire ! Bonne lecture à tous, et dites-nous si vous avez aimé ! Et en plus, c'est moi qui ai intégralement écrit ce premier chapitre !

**Note de Golden** : pour le résumé, y'a pas plus court, ça s'appelle la méga-flemme, donc bonne lecture ! (Lune : ouah, elle s'est pas foulée la miss !)

* * *

**HERMIONE GRANGER ET LA MALEDICTION DES SOMA**

**Chapitre 1 : Voyage au Japon**

La Grande Salle scintillait de mille feux, et le silence qui l'emplissait était quasi-religieux. Le plafond enchanté reflétait les milliers d'étoiles qui parsemaient le ciel nocturne. Sur l'estrade, le Professeur Dumbledore, honorable Directeur de l'Ecole de Sorcellerie Poudlard, prononçait un discours pour la remise des diplômes des Sorciers de dernière Année. Les élèves applaudirent chaleureusement leur Directeur, et le vieil homme céda la place à son adjointe, le Professeur McGonagall. Celle-ci commença à appeler les élèves un par un, par ordre alphabétique. L'étudiant rejoignait le Professeur sur l'estrade où un parchemin lui était remis, ainsi que quelques mots de la part de son Directeur de Maison : le Professeur McGonagall elle-même pour Gryffondor, le Professeur Flitwick pour Serdaigle, le Professeur Chourave pour Pouffsouffle, et le Professeur Rogue pour Serpentard.

- Hermione Granger.

Une jeune fille aux cheveux châtains noués en chignon et aux yeux noisette brillants d'intelligence se leva de la table des Gryffondor. Elle s'approcha de la Directrice qui lui tendit le parchemin.

- Félicitations Miss Granger. Vous avez obtenu un Optimal dans toutes les matières, dont les félicitations du jury en Métamorphoses, Enchantements et Potions. Cela fait plus de cinquante ans que Poudlard n'a pas eu d'élève aussi brillante que vous. La Maison Gryffondor a été fière de vous accueillir en son sein.

- Merci Professeur McGonagall. Ce fut un honneur pour moi d'appartenir à votre Maison. Vous et les autres Professeurs, vous avez été des enseignants merveilleux en nous transmettant votre savoir. Tous les élèves de Poudlard, que je représente ce soir en tant que Préfète-en-Chef, vous remercient.

La Salle éclata en applaudissements nourris et des hourras. Le discours d'Hermine était prévu à l'avance. Tous les autres Préfets avaient demandé à Hermione de faire ce discours, et elle avait accepté. Le Professeur McGonagall la regardait, un sourire ému aux lèvres, et les autres Professeurs étaient ravis… sauf le Professeur Rogue, bien évidemment. Mais Hermione se contenta de lui adresser un sourire moqueur avant de retourner à sa place. La Directrice Adjointe s'éclaircit la gorge, les élèves se calmèrent et la cérémonie reprit.

- Drago Malefoy.

Il reçut le parchemin, mais ce fut le Professeur Rogue qui s'adressa à lui.

- Félicitations, Malefoy. Vous êtes second de votre promotion. Continuez ainsi dans votre vie future.

Drago savait qu'il était second, éternellement derrière Granger, incapable de faire mieux qu'elle, même en Potions. Il retourna à sa table en soupirant intérieurement. Jamais il n'arriverait à la surpasser quelque soient ses efforts, alors qu'elle n'était même pas une Sang Pure. Cela faisait déjà un moment qu'il avait réalisé que l'excellence ne dépendait pas du sang. Il n'y avait que les études qui pouvaient le faire parvenir au sommet. Mais quoi qu'il fasse, Granger avait continuellement un train d'avance. Il l'avait côtoyée une année entière en raison de leurs devoirs de Préfets-en-Chef, et il avait pu apprécier son intelligence, son esprit d'initiative et son sens des responsabilités.

- Harry Potter ! s'éleva la voix de McGonagall.

Là, ça devenait intéressant. Harry s'avança et regarda son Professeur.

- Bravo, Potter. Vous avez tous vos ASPIC, et les félicitations du jury en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Il faudra que vous m'expliquiez comment vous avez fait pour combiner vos études et vos… activités extrascolaires.

Par ce dernier mot, elle désignait sa lutte contre Voldemort qui était devenu de plus en plus présent, et finalement leur affrontement dont Harry était sorti vainqueur, non sans de nombreuses blessures qui l'avaient retenu à Sainte-Mangouste pendant plusieurs mois. Le sinistre sorcier avait été définitivement défait à Halloween, alors que des Mangemorts tentaient de pénétrer dans le Château, les défenses mises à mal par les Détraqueurs. Pendant que Professeurs et élèves se battaient, Harry était allé au-devant de Voldemort, désobéissant à Dumbledore. Fumseck, conscient du danger, avait épaulé l'adolescent tout au long de l'affrontement, lui redonnant des forces au moyen de ses larmes à chaque fois qu'il en avait eu besoin. Il s'était vaillamment battu, l'Epée de Gryffondor dans une main, la baguette dans l'autre, celle-ci était pratiquement inutile à cause du Priori Incantatem. Il avait fini par réussir à plonger son Epée dans le cœur de son ennemi, et lui avait tranché la tête avant de s'écrouler de fatigue.

Hermione et Ron avaient eu la peur de leur vie quand ils avaient vu leur ami gisant au sol, le phoenix près de lui, pleurant des larmes sur ses nombreuses plaies. Cependant, son corps avait subi tellement de Doloris et de Sortilèges de Magie Noire que les larmes n'avaient pu le guérir entièrement.

Harry regarda son Professeur, souriant largement.

- J'ai eu beaucoup de soutien, de mes amis d'abord, et ensuite de l'équipe professorale. Je ne m'en serai jamais sorti sans vous.

Harry retourna à table sous les acclamations de ses amis. Son retour à Poudlard avait été triomphal, et les journalistes voulaient à tout prix entendre leur héros. Hermione s'était improvisée attachée de presse, et Ron, porte-parole officiel de son meilleur ami. Le trio avait rédigé le récit de l'affrontement des deux Sorciers et l'avait distribué aux journalistes avides. Harry avait enfin pu goûter à la tranquillité.

Voldemort supprimé, les Mangemorts perdirent leur Marque des Ténèbres, ce qui donna lieu à d'interminables procès des présumés Mangemorts. Dumbledore n'eut pas de mal à innocenter Severus Rogue, et prit également Drago Malefoy sous sa protection. En effet, Lucius Malefoy avait été reconnu comme Mangemort actif, et certains Sorciers mal intentionnés et assoiffés de vengeance contre la famille Malefoy, cherchèrent à faire tomber Narcissa et Drago en même temps que Lucius. Dumbledore apporta des preuves que ni Narcissa, ni Drago étaient des sympathisants des Ténèbres.

- Ronald Weasley ! appela McGonagall.

Le roux se leva et reçut son diplôme.

- Vous vous en êtes bien sorti, Weasley.

- Ça doit être l'influence d'Hermione !

Les élèves rirent, et Hermione lui lança un regard noir. Ron lui sourit de loin.

- Je n'ai pas grand-chose à ajouter à ce qu'a dit Hermione tout à l'heure, mais je tiens à préciser qu'elle a tout à fait raison. Je n'en serai pas où j'en suis aujourd'hui sans des Professeurs extra, et toi Hermione qui nous as obligés à réviser sans arrêt. Merci, Hermione !

Les applaudissements reprirent, et la cérémonie se termina avec Blaise Zabini, Serpentard.

Les Dernière Année regagnèrent leur dortoir pour leur dernière nuit à Poudlard.

- Ça fait bizarre de savoir qu'on ne sera plus là à la rentrée prochaine, remarqua Ron.

- Oui. Il s'est passé tant de choses, sept ans de nos vies ici s'achèvent, continua Hermione.

- Quand je pense que je vais rester seule ici l'année prochaine, soupira Ginny. Ça me déprime.

- De toutes façons, ce n'est pas comme si nous partions loin d'ici, raisonna Harry. Tu reviendras au Terrier pour les vacances.

- Oui. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt de rester seule à Poudlard pendant les vacances de Noël.

Le lendemain, Poudlard se vidait des élèves pour deux mois.

………

- Papa, Maman ! cria Hermione en sautant dans les bras de ses parents. Comme je suis contente de vous voir !

- Ma chérie ! sourit sa mère. Nous aussi, nous sommes heureux de te voir.

Les adolescents venaient de retrouver leur famille à King's Cross. Ils étaient passés du côté moldu pour permettre à Hermione de retrouver ses parents.

- Félicitations à tous pour vos ASPIC, déclara M. Granger.

- Merci, répondirent les trois jeunes diplômés en chœur.

Le couple moldu échangea un regard.

- Mione chérie, as-tu prévu quelque chose pour cet été ?

- Eh bien, Ron m'a invitée au Terrier et Harry nous a demandé de l'aide pour déménager, pourquoi ?

En effet, Harry avait demandé à Bill, enchanteur pour Gringotts, devenu conseiller financier, de l'aider à acheter une maison, Harry étant pris à Poudlard. Bill avait déniché une jolie petite maison qui donnait sur le Londres Moldu, mais dont la porte de derrière ouvrait sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le Sorcier avait alors demandé de l'aide à ses amis pour emménager.

Monsieur et Madame Granger tendirent une enveloppe à leur fille. Perplexe, et sous le regard curieux de ses amis, elle l'ouvrit. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Vous m'offrez un voyage au Japon !

Elle les embrassa tous les deux.

- J'en rêvais depuis si longtemps !

- C'est ta récompense pour tes ASPIC, ma chérie.

Hermione se tourna vers ses amis.

- Désolée de vous faire faux bond, mais là…

- Nous comprenons, Hermione, sourit Ron.

- J'ai fait installer le téléphone, annonça Harry. Voici mon numéro. Promets-moi de m'appeler.

- Promis juré !

Et c'est ainsi que cinq jours après, Hermione s'envolait pour le Japon, pays à la culture si différente de la culture occidentale, aux valeurs traditionnelles séculaires, et aux légendes mystérieuses, relatant des malédictions ancestrales.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre ! Les Sôma arrivent dans le prochain chapitre ! Mais fallait bien situer l'action ! Le petit bouton bleu vous attend en bas à gauche ! Lune vous remercie de votre attention ! 


	2. Rencontre avec une étrange famille

_**Re-salut, tout le monde ! Nous sommes de retour pour poster un nouveau chap de ce cross-over (après un big big big retard !).**_

_**Donc pour résumer, Hermione fait un petit voyage au Japon, et comme c'est un cross-over avec Fruits Baskets, elle va rencontrer la célèbre (et bizarre) famille Sôma ! Ben, je crois que c'est évident ! Et dans ce chap 2, comme le titre l'indique, elle fait leur connaissance… Enfin seulement deux d'entre eux…**_

_**Alors bonne lecture à tous ! Ah oui, petite précision : ce chap est signé Golden Sun dans son intégralité !**_

**_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 2 : Rencontre avec une étrange famille**

Hermione posa le pied sur le sol japonais pour la première fois de sa vie. Elle avait rêvé de ce moment durant tout le temps où elle était dans l'avion et la voilà dans ce merveilleux pays. Le Japon.

Elle sortit de l'aéroport. Il faisait chaud pour un mois de juillet, bien plus chaud qu'en Angleterre. Le soleil brillait haut dans le ciel sans nuages et une agréable brise rafraîchissait l'air. Avec un sourire au coin des lèvres, elle sortit discrètement sa baguette et se lança un sort Polyglott. Quel bonheur de pouvoir enfin pratiquer la magie en dehors de Poudlard ! Elle appela un taxi et lui dit de la conduire à l'hôtel où elle devait descendre. Ses parents s'étaient occupés de tout pour que leur fille ne manque de rien. Après quelques formalités administratives, elle allait pouvoir tuer le temps en visites touristiques et autres divertissements.

Pendant que son taxi la menait à son hôtel, elle regardait le paysage défiler devant ses yeux émerveillés. Elle savait que Tokyo était une ville très développée et touristique avec sa tour et ses nombreux temples, il semblait aussi qu'elle était plutôt moderne avec ses buildings et ses écrans géants sur les grands édifices. Le taxi la déposa finalement devant un grand complexe hôtelier. Le chauffeur posa ses bagages et Hermione paya sa course en le remerciant. A la réception, elle remplit quelques papiers et on lui donna les clés de sa chambre.

Dés qu'elle arriva à son étage, elle se précipita dans sa chambre en laissant ses valises en plan à l'entrée. Elle se jeta sur son lit avec un sourire ravi, puis elle se redressa et prit le téléphone. Elle avait promis à ses parents de les appeler à son arrivée.

- Allô Maman ? C'est moi… Oui, je viens d'arriver, je suis à l'hôtel… D'après le peu que j'ai vu, Tokyo a l'air d'une ville extraordinaire, je compte bien la visiter jusqu'à ce que je la connaisse parfaitement !… Oh, Papa n'est pas là ? Ce n'est pas grave, embrasse-le pour moi… Oui, je vous rappelle bientôt ! Encore merci pour ce voyage ! Bisous, je vous aime !

Et elle raccrocha. Elle se leva et s'étira tout en allant au balcon. Elle ouvrit la porte coulissante pour aérer et commença à éparpiller ses affaires dans les différents tiroirs. Puis, trop impatiente, elle rassembla quelques effets personnels dans un petit sac à dos. Elle était prête à visiter Tokyo, la capitale japonaise. Elle sortit de sa chambre en claquant la porte. Dans l'ascenseur, elle sortit son guide touristique, un guide complet qu'elle avait acheté à l'aéroport. Elle le parcourut rapidement, puis elle haussa un sourcil. Il n'y avait aucune information mentionnant l'emplacement d'une quelconque bibliothèque. Tant pis, elle voulait commencer par le centre-ville et elle irait là-bas en premier lieu.

A la sortie de l'hôtel, elle appela un taxi qui la mena au centre-ville. Là, elle visita plusieurs endroits, des centres commerciaux et pas mal d'endroits très fréquentés. Puis elle s'acheta un soda et alla le boire dans un parc où quelques enfants jouaient après l'école. A ce moment, Hermione se rendit compte que les grandes vacances des japonais ne duraient pas deux mois complets comme en Angleterre. En juillet, les enfants allaient encore à l'école. Puis elle se désaltéra en regardant les enfants jouer. Elle jeta sa canette et entreprit de poursuivre sa visite en cherchant la bibliothèque. Elle reprit son petit sac à dos et sortit du parc.

Sur sa gauche, elle remarqua trois adolescents en uniforme. Des lycéens. Deux garçons et une fille. La jeune fille, brune aux yeux verts, discutait joyeusement avec ses deux camarades.

- C'est vraiment très gentil à Shigure-san de m'avoir proposé de venir cette année encore ! s'écriait-elle. J'espère qu'on s'amusera autant que la dernière fois !

- Ah, parce que tu t'es amusée quand Akito nous tenait à l'écart ! rouspéta un grand roux aux yeux marrons.

- Kyô-kun, ne dis pas ça ! Akito-sama n'a pas souvent l'occasion de tous vous voir. Il devait être content de pouvoir passer ces quelques jours avec vous. Ce serait bien si tous les autres pouvaient venir aussi !

- Oui, tous les autres sauf la chose qui me sert de frère, murmura un autre aux cheveux couleur lavande et aux yeux sombres.

- Yuki-kun…

Hermione se dit que ces trois lycéens devaient savoir où se trouvait la bibliothèque. Elle se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers le petit groupe.

- Excusez-moi !…

Mais un ballon sortit du parc, il atterrit sur la route d'Hermione, elle n'eut pas le temps de l'éviter, prise au dépourvu.

- Attention ! s'écria le dénommé Yuki.

Le pied d'Hermione dérapa sur le ballon et elle trébucha droit sur le grand roux. Un « pouf » se fit entendre.

- Oh pardon… s'excusa Hermione.

- Kyô-kun…

- Et voilà, toujours là où il ne faut pas ! marmonna l'autre garçon en prenant un air désespéré.

Hermione fut surprise de s'être ramassée sur le bitume plutôt que sur le garçon qui était pourtant devant elle. Elle se redressa.

- Kyô-kun ! s'écria la jeune fille en prenant un petit chat roux et sonné dans les bras. Tu vas bien ? Dis quelque chose !

Hermione fixa les deux adolescents et le chat avec des yeux ronds. Si elle avait bien compris ce qui venait de se produire, l'un d'eux venait de se transformer en chat.

- Vous êtes un Animagus ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Hein ? fit la jeune fille.

- Euh… poursuivit le garçon.

- Alors vous êtes des sorciers ? Ça alors, je ne pensais pas en rencontrer ici au Japon ! Au fait, je ne sais pas si Dumbledore connaît une quelconque école de magie au Japon. Harry et Ron ne vont pas en revenir quand je leur raconterai que j'ai rencontré des sorciers ! Quel est le nom de votre école ? Et quels sont vos formes d'Animagus ? Je veux tout savoir !

- Ani… quoi ? demanda la fille.

- Ne t'approche pas d'elle, Tohru-san, prévint Yuki en se mettant devant son amie. Qui êtes-vous ? Vous n'êtes pas d'ici.

- Oh, pardonnez-moi, je m'appelle Hermione Granger, je suis anglaise. Votre ami s'est transformé en chat avec une telle facilité, c'est impressionnant !

- Comme si j'avais le choix, pensa Kyô dans les bras de Tohru.

Yuki réfléchit un instant, il ne savait pas pourquoi ni comment mais cette fille n'avait pas l'air surprise d'avoir vu un humain se transformer en chat sous ses yeux.

- Hatori-sama va devoir lui effacer la mémoire.

Tohru allait s'opposer à cette idée mais Hermione la devança.

- Non, vous n'avez pas besoin de me jeter un sort d'amnésie. Je suis des vôtres, une Sorcière.

- Une… une Sorcière ? bégaya Tohru.

- Une Sorcière ? reprit Yuki.

- « Miaou » ? fit le chat.

Voyant que Yuki se méfiait toujours de la jeune touriste, qui avait pourtant l'air très gentil, Tohru essaya de détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je m'appelle Tohru Honda. Et lui, c'est Yuki Sôma et ce petit chat, c'est Kyô Sôma.

- Tohru-san, ce n'est pas prudent… avertit Yuki.

- Hermione-san, vous viendrez bien boire un thé chez nous ? invita Tohru, en interrompant Yuki.

- Volontiers, nous pourrons discuter de tout ça, accepta la jeune Sorcière avec un sourire.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**_Fin du chap 2 ! Dans le chap 3, Hermione apprendra un peu plus de choses sur la fameuse malédiction qui frappe la sympathique famille Sôma ! Maintenant,le petit bouton bleu n'attend que vous !_**


	3. Chez les Sôma

Bonjour, c'est Lune d'Argent qui vous parle ! Voici enfin la suite de cette fic… Bon, je reconnais qu'on manque un peu de coordination ma sœur et moi, mais on va se débrouiller pour éviter les trop longs délais, surtout que la fic est terminée depuis un moment déjà. Il ne reste qu'à la taper et la mettre en ligne !

Je demanderais à ce moment à Golden de saisir elle aussi… et je crois que je vais profiter de ma petite semaine de maladie pour saisir un maximum !

Bises à tous, je pense que c'est Golden qui répondra à vos reviews !

Disclaimer : tous les personnages appartiennent à Natsuki Takaya ou à JK Rowling, au choix !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Chez les Sôma**

- Une malédiction ? répéta Hermione, hébétée.

Celle-ci était assise en face de Tohru, Yuki et Kyô, celui-ci ayant retrouvé forme humaine peu de temps auparavant. En effet, Yuki avait voulu éviter que Kyô se transforme en pleine rue, et avait prié Tohru de le garder dans ses bras pendant tout le trajet. Hermione était franchement intriguée, et elle était maintenant dans le salon de la maison des Sôma, et Tohru venait de lui annoncer qu'une malédiction pesait sur les Sôma. Yuki et Kyô restaient méfiants envers la jeune Anglaise.

- Pourrais-je avoir un peu plus de précisions ? demanda-t-elle.

Tohru quêta l'approbation des deux garçons. Yuki finit par hocher la tête, et Kyô haussa les épaules.

- Connaissez-vous l'astrologie chinoise, Hermione-san ?

- Oui. Il y a douze signes : le Rat, le Buffle, le Lièvre, le Dragon, le Chien, le Serpent, le Coq, le Tigre, le Singe, la Chèvre, le Sanglier et le Cheval. Mais certains disent que le Chat pourrait constituer un treizième signe porte-malheur.

Kyô se crispa. Tohru hocha la tête.

- En effet. Treize membres de la famille Sôma sont touchés par cette malédiction. Ils se transforment en l'un de ces animaux si quelqu'un du sexe opposé les prend dans ses bras, ou, dans votre cas, Hermione-san, si vous leur tombez dessus. Kyô est le Chat, Yuki est le Rat.

- C'est… assez déconcertant. C'est de loin une malédiction des plus originales. Et vous ne pouvez pas la lever ?

- C'est impossible, déclara Kyô. Sinon, vous pensez bien que nous l'aurions déjà fait.

- Vous êtes Sorcière, rappela Yuki.

- Oui, sourit Hermione. C'est pour ça que j'ai réagi comme ça tout à l'heure. Certains Sorciers ont la faculté de se métamorphoser en animaux. Ce sont des Animagi. Quant à moi, je viens tout juste d'être diplômée de la plus grande école de Sorcellerie en Angleterre, le Collège Poudlard.

- C'est un peu irréel, sourit Tohru. Nous ignorions que tout cela existait.

- Les Sorciers vivent cachés, suite aux persécutions qui ont lieu au seizième siècle en Europe et aux Etats-Unis.

- Nous comprenons, acquiesça Yuki.

A ce moment, un homme d'environ 27 ans s'encadra sur le seuil de la salle. Il arborait un grand sourire. Il avait des yeux et des cheveux noirs, et Hermione le trouva assez séduisant.

- Tadaïma !

- Okaerinasaï, répondit Tohru.

- Qui est-ce ? demanda-t-il en désignant Hermione.

- Voici Hermione Granger, présenta Yuki. Elle est tombée sur Kyô, tout à l'heure.

L'homme perdit le sourire.

- Vraiment ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, Shigure-san, intervint Tohru. Elle a parfaitement compris votre situation.

- Comment une étrangère peut-elle comprendre…

- C'est une Sorcière, révéla Kyô.

- Hermione-san, présenta Tohru, voici Shigure Sôma, du signe du Chien.

- Enchantée, dit-elle en se levant et en lui tendant la main.

Il la prit, un peu surpris.

- Une Sorcière ?

- Oui. Une vraie Sorcière, avec des pouvoirs et une baguette magique.

- En tout cas… Vous êtes bien plus charmante que les vieilles Sorcières laides avec des bosses et leurs balais.

- Oubliez ces clichés ! Sauf le balai peut-être ! Nos balais volent vraiment !

Shigure lui posa une foule de questions, et lui demanda même une preuve de ses pouvoirs. Elle ne se fit pas prier pour faire léviter quelques objets, ou transformer sa tasse de thé en moineau.

- Convaincu ?

Les quatre Japonais étaient émerveillés. Même Kyô abandonna son air renfrogné. Tohru l'invita à dîner, et elle accepta volontiers.

Pendant la soirée, Hermione interrogea ses hôtes.

- Cette malédiction n'est-elle pas trop dure à supporter ?

Tohru eut un regard triste vers Kyô, mais ce fut Yuki qui répondit.

- Nous y sommes habitués, mais nous restons prudents, notamment à l'école.

- Vous la subissez depuis la naissance ?

- Oui, dit Shigure. De temps en temps naît un enfant atteint de la malédiction.

Ils n'en dirent pas plus, et Hermione n'insista pas. Après le dîner, elle voulut rentrer à l'hôtel.

- Je vous accompagne, Hermione-san. Je travaille en centre-ville, nous ferons le chemin ensemble.

- Soyez prudentes toutes les deux, recommanda Shigure.

- Merci de votre accueil, Shigure-san, remercia la jeune Anglaise.

- Comment se fait-il que vous parliez si bien notre langue ?

- A l'aide d'un Sortilège ! répondit-elle en riant.

Les deux jeunes filles s'éloignèrent. Yuki s'adressa à Shigure.

- Tu vas le dire à Akito ?

- Je ne crois pas. Ce n'est qu'une touriste, elle ne nous menace pas. Et elle est une Sorcière.

- En effet, c'est peu commun.

………

- Vous travaillez bien tard, Tohru-san, remarqua Hermione.

- Je dois payer mes études. Mes parents sont morts, et quand mon grand-père n'a plus pû m'héberger, j'ai choisi de vivre dans une tente dans la forêt. C'est à ce moment-là que j'ai rencontré les Sôma. Ils m'ont proposé de vivre chez eux, et en échange, je fais le ménage et la cuisine.

- C'est gentil de leur part.

- Ils m'ont été d'une grande aide.

Elle s'attrista. Hermione s'alarma.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Vous êtes une vraie Sorcière ?

- Oui, je n'ai pas menti.

- Hermione-san, pensez-vous pouvoir lever la malédiction ?

- Je ne comprends pas. Shigure-san, Yuki-kun et Kyô-kun n'ont pas semblé être très affectés par leur sort.

- Ne croyez pas ça. Kyô-kun le supporte très mal. Il est du signe du Chat, l'animal maudit, le treizième signe. A cause de ça, Akito-sama, le chef de la famille Sôma ne l'accepte pas. Cette malédiction les accable tous, même leur propre mère ne peut pas prendre son enfant dans ses bras. La mère de Momiji-kun, du signe du Lièvre, n'a pas supporté de mettre un monstre tel que son fils au monde. Hatori-sama a été obligé de lui effacer la mémoire, et elle a oublié l'existence de son fils. Momiji en souffre énormément.

Hermione avait les larmes aux yeux. Tohru venait de lui révéler l'envers du décor.

- J'ai interrogé de nombreux membres de la famille Sôma, et j'ai tenté de chercher des indices dans des livres pour lever cette malédiction, mais je ne trouve rien. S'il vous plaît, Hermione-san, aidez-nous ! Aidez les Sôma ! En tant que Sorcière, je suis sûre que vous avez plus de connaissances que nous sur les malédictions !

La décision de la Sorcière était déjà prise.

- Je vous aiderai. Dès ce soir, j'appellerai un ami en Angleterre pour lui demander de faire quelques recherches pour moi. Nous avons accès à la plus grande Bibliothèque Sorcière de tous les temps, celle de Poudlard. Et tu as de la chance Tohru ! Je ne suis pas la meilleure Sorcière de ma génération pour rien. Même si je ne parviens pas à lever la malédiction, je trouverai des indices qui nous seront utiles.

- Merci Hermione-san !

- Appelle-moi Hermione tout court! Je ne suis pas habituée à cette appellation.

- Très bien. J'en parlerai à Shigure-sama de mon côté. Il voudra mettre Akito-sama au courant.

- Je viendrai chez vous demain matin, alors. A neuf heures.

- A neuf heures. Et merci encore, Hermione.

- De rien.

………

De retour à l'hôtel, Hermione appela en Angleterre. Il devait être aux alentours de midi à Londres. Elle composa le numéro d'Harry. On décrocha à la troisième sonnerie.

- Résidence Potter, fit une voix masculine qui n'était pas celle de Harry.

- Bonjour Professeur Lupin, salua-t-elle. C'est Hermione.

- Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ? Et ce voyage ? Tu te plais là-bas ?

- C'est un pays magnifique ! Et j'ai fait la connaissance de personnes charmantes ! Harry est là ?

- Je te le passe.

- Mione ?

- Harry ! Tu vas bien ?

- Oui. Remus et les Weasley m'aident à emménager. Tu nous manques.

- Ecoute, j'ai besoin d'aide.

- Tu es en vacances, et tu as besoin d'aide ? Dans quel pétrin t'es-tu fourrée ?

- Ce n'est pas pour moi ! J'ai rencontré une famille atteinte d'une malédiction. Et j'ai promis à Tohru de les aider à lever cette malédiction.

- Tohru ? Qui est-ce ?

- C'est une amie de la famille Sôma.

Elle lui expliqua en quoi consistait la malédiction et demanda à son ami d'aller chercher des informations à la Bibliothèque de Poudlard.

- Bon, j'embarque Remus et Ron dans les recherches aussi, parce que j'y arriverai jamais sinon.

- Et aussi… si tu pouvais m'envoyer ces livres… ce serait sympa…

- Tu m'en demandes trop là ! Hedwige ne peut pas faire ce voyage avec les livres, même réduits ! Et je n'ai pas confiance dans la poste moldue.

- En portoloin ?

- Trop risqué quand on ne connaît pas la destination. Enfin Mione, tu sais bien que ce n'est pas possible !

- En fait, je préférerai que tue me les emmènes ici.

- Au Japon ?

- Non, en Alaska ! Bien sûr au Japon ! Oh Harry, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît!

Harry soupira.

- Tu sais bien que je ne peux rien te refuser!

- Merci, tu es un amour ! Je te rappelle dans deux jours ! J'espère que tu auras trouvé quelque chose !

- J'espère aussi. Deux jours, c'est un peu court, mais si je mets Ginny et Luna dans la partie, on devrait y arriver, en plus de Remus et Ron.

- Merci beaucoup. Cette famille est adorable. Je te les présenterai quand tu seras là.

- Mais j'espère bien, après ce que je vais faire pour t'aider !

Hermione raccrocha en riant. Oui, elle allait aider les Sôma, foi d'Hermione Granger !

* * *

Voilà ! C'est tout pour le chapitre 3, le prochain viendra prochainement ! A bientôt ! 


	4. Le refus d'Akito

_Salut tout le monde !! Voilà un nouveau chap de ce cross-over un peu….. on va dire délirant !!! Avec Akito qui entre en scène et Hermione qui va faire les frais de sa colère !! Bon, c'est Lune d'Argent qui a écrit ce chap, elle était plutôt inspirée pour ce pétage de câble !!_

_Quant à moi, Golden Sun, j'ai écrit le chap suivant, mais je pense que la différence d'écriture et de style se reconnaît un peu !! Au fait, je vais mettre le postage des chap de mon autre fic en suspension, parce l'inspiration ne vient plus et que je suis tout bonnement déprimée, bref, je vais mal, et ça empire !!_

_Au lieu de m'apitoyer sur moi-même, je vous laisse lire !! Bonne lecture, et amusez-vous bien !!_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 4 : Le refus d'Akito**

Quand Tohru annonça aux trois Sôma qu'Hermione allait les aider à lever la malédiction, Shigure perdit son sourire, Yuki resta impassible et Kyô émit un grognement.

- Il faut mettre Akito au courant, annonça Shigure.

- Il ne va pas apprécier, constata Yuki, qu'une étrangère se mêle de nos problèmes de famille. Il a déjà fait des difficultés pour Tohru, alors une Anglaise, et de surcroît une Sorcière…

- Elle a de réels moyens pour lever la malédiction, plaida Tohru.

- Mais je n'en doute pas Tohru-chan, sourit Shigure. Mais tout dépend d'Akito.

- Alors, il faut le convaincre, Shigure-san. J'ai cru comprendre que vous-même, Kureno-san, et Hatori-sama aviez un peu d'influence sur lui. Si Hermione lève la malédiction, vous serez enfin libres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait croire qu'elle réussira ? demanda Kyô.

- Elle me l'a promis.

- Tu es vraiment naïve ! explosa le rouquin.

- Du calme, Kyô, tempéra Shigure. Tohru-chan ne cherche qu'à nous aider. Très bien, je présenterai Miss Hermione à Akito. Ce sera à elle de le convaincre.

………

A l'arrivée d'Hermione le lendemain, Shigure, vêtu d'un costume-cravate, l'observa longuement. Elle portait une jupe bleue qui arrivait aux genoux et un chemisier blanc brodé de fleurs bleues sur le col, avec des sandales blanches, et un sac à main. Ses longs cheveux étaient lâchés.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda-t-elle, mal à l'aise.

- Non, vous êtes bien habillée. Tant mieux.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je vous emmène voir Akito.

- Le chef de la famille Sôma ? Pourquoi ?

- Vous connaissez notre secret, et vous voulez nous aider. Il vous faut son approbation.

- Il fallait me prévenir, j'aurai préparé une argumentation. Très bien, allons-y.

Tohru lui fit quelques encouragements, et Shigure l'emmena en voiture chez les Sôma. Il avait téléphoné le matin-même à Hatori pour lui annoncer qu'il présenterait quelqu'un à Akito, sans rien dire de plus. Il avait également ajouté qu'il serait préférable que Kureno et Ayame soient présents. Hatori promit de faire en sorte qu'ils soient là à dix heures.

Dans la voiture, Hermione chercha à en savoir plus.

- Quel genre de personne est Akito-sama ?

- Vous verrez bien. Mais je crains qu'il ne soit farouchement opposé à votre projet.

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes une étrangère à notre famille.

Ce n'était pas la seule raison, elle l'aurait juré.

- Shigure-san, ne révélez pas à Akito-sama que je suis une Sorcière. Pas tout de suite. Je préfère le faire moi-même. Et puis, je ne suis pas censée révéler à tout le monde que la Sorcellerie existe.

- Je comprends. Mais ne m'appelez plus Shigure-san, Hermione-chan. Décidéement, tu me plais de plus en plus.

Elle sourit.

………

L'Anglaise resta bouche bée devant la taille de la Résidence Sôma.

- Wow, j'ignorais que vous étiez si riches.

- Cela te surprend ?

- Un peu. Je ne m'y attendais pas. Mais à vrai dire, avec treize membres atteints de la malédiction, votre famille doit être très grande.

- En effet.

Shigure la mena à travers les jardins, et ils arrivèrent bientôt à une pièce. Deux hommes les attendaient sur le palier en bois. Ces deux hommes étaient du même âge que Shigure, mais leur différence stupéfia la jeune fille. Le premier avait de longs cheveux blancs, des yeux jaunes et portait un extravagant costume rouge. Le deuxième était plus sobre avec un costume-cravate sombre, des cheveux aux reflets verts et des yeux gris.

- Hermione-chan, voici Ayame du Serpent, et Hatori du Dragon, médecin de la famille Sôma. Ayame, Hatori, voici Hermione Granger, Anglaise.

Le dénommé Ayame, celui au costume rouge, bondit vers elle et lui fit un baise-main.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer très chère ! dit-il en anglais.

- Moi de même, sourit-elle.

- Pourquoi veux-tu la présenter à Akito ? demanda Hatori.

- Tu verras bien, répondit Shigure. Kureno n'est pas là ?

- Il est déjà avec Akito.

- Allons-y alors.

Hatori prit les devants, et Shigure et Ayame suivirent, encadrant Hermione.

- Alors comme ça, vous êtes au courant de la situation, Hermione-chan, commença Ayame.

- Oui. Je suis tombée par hasard sur Kyô-kun. C'est ainsi que j'ai rencontré Tohru-chan et Yuki-kun par la même occasion.

- Et vous n'êtes pas surprise ?

- Non. Pourquoi le serai-je ?

Shigure rit, tandis qu'Ayame ne sut pas quoi répondre pour une fois.

- Voilà une personne hors du commun, constata-t-il, étonné.

Ils arrivèrent enfin à destination : Hermione y pénétra à la suite de Shigure. C'était une grande pièce vide. Deux hommes s'y trouvaient déjà, l'un blond aux yeux clairs, habillé d'un jean et d'une chemise, debout, à côté d'un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs, vêtu d'un yukata, assis sur une estrade, avec deux vases aux dessins japonais pour toute décoration.

Shigure s'agenouilla en face de lui, et Hermione en fit de même. Elle devina qu'Akito était l'homme en yukata. Hatori et Ayame restèrent debout au fond de la pièce.

Le visage d'Akito restait fermé, mais son regard lançait des éclairs.

- De quoi voulais-tu me parler, Shigure ?

- Je voulais te présenter Hermione Granger.

Shigure regarda Hermione. C'était à elle de jouer. Elle s'efforçait de masquer sa surprise. Akito était une femme. Pourquoi tout le monde se comportait-il comme si c'était un homme ? Sa voix était grave, certes, mais incontestablement féminine. Et le yukata ne parvenait pas à cacher un léger renflement, trahissant une poitrine. Mais ce n'était pas le moment.

- Je suis enchantée de vous rencontrer, Akito-sama. Par un incident, j'ai été mise au courant de la malédiction qui pèse sur votre famille. Et je pense être en mesure de vous aider à la lever…

Elle n'eut pas le temps d'aller plus loin. Akito s'était déchaînée. Hermione ressentit une violente douleur à la tempe, suivi d'un bruit de verre brisé. Akito venait de lui lancer un vase à la tête. Kureno avait ceinturé la jeune femme.

- Dehors, sale Etrangère ! Tu n'as aucun droit ! Hatori ! Efface-lui la mémoire !

Hermione se tenait la tête, du sang s'écoulait de sa plaie, tachant sa chemise et sa jupe. Elle marmonna quelques jurons en anglais. Shigure lui tendit un mouchoir et s'adressa à Hatori à voix basse.

- Soigne-la, mais ne lui efface pas la mémoire. Ayame et moi, on va tenter de calmer Akito. Je te rejoins plus tard.

Hatori acquiesça, intrigué. Qui était cette jeune Anglaise ? Il mena Hermione à son bureau. Celle-ci restait silencieuse, la douleur vrillant sa tête. Hatori désinfecta sa plaie et ôta les bouts de porcelaine.

- Il est complètement fou, déclara Hermione. Ça lui prend souvent de lancer des vases à la tête des gens sans prévenir ?

- Il a toujours été comme ça.

- Vous plaisantez ? Il n'a quand même pas accueilli Tohru comme ça ?

- Tohru ne lui a pas été présentée ainsi. Mais il ne l'aime pas non plus.

- Il doit détester tous les étrangers qui s'immiscent dans vos secrets de famille, n'est-ce pas ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça. Vous devriez renoncer à votre projet.

- Non. J'ai promis à Tohru que je vous aiderai. Et j'ai réellement les moyens de vous aider.

- Comment ? Personne ne sait d'où vient cette malédiction, ni même pourquoi elle nous touche, pourquoi tel ou tel enfant, et pas un autre.

- C'est ce que je veux découvrir. Shigure est de mon côté. S'il pensait réellement que je ne peux rien faire, il ne m'aurait pas emmenée ici.

- Quel secret cachez-vous ?

Hermione sourit. Hatori avait fini de panser sa blessure, heureusement superficielle.

- Retournons voir Akito.

- C'est de la folie ! Il…

- Je suis préparée maintenant. Il ne m'aura plus par surprise. Croyez-moi, j'ai affronté bien pire que lui.

- Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Et vos vêtements sont tachés de sang.

- Croyez-vous que cela m'arrêterait sérieusement ?

Sur ces mots, elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur les taches de sang.

- Evanesco !

Sous le regard plus que stupéfait d'Hatori, les taches s'effacèrent.

- Y allons-nous, Hatori-sama ? fit-elle avec un grand sourire.

Renonçant à comprendre, du moins pour le moment, il acquiesça.

- Je peux vous poser une question ? demanda-t-elle sur le chemin.

- Je vous écoute.

- Pourquoi traitez-vous Akito comme un homme ?

Le médecin tressaillit.

- Vous avez remarqué ?

- Je suis très observatrice.

- C'est une longue histoire. Très peu de personnes sont au courant. Shigure, Kureno, Ayame et moi.

- Kureno est atteint ?

- Oui, il est du signe du Coq.

- Et Akito ?

- Non. Mais c'est dur pour elle. Je vous expliquerai ça plus tard.

Hermione hocha la tête. Ils étaient revenus. Des éclats de voix leur parvinrent.

- Tu ne lui as même pas laissé le temps de s'expliquer ! disait Shigure.

- Je ne veux rien entendre !

Hatori ouvrit prudemment la porte.

- Ah Hatori ! s'écria Akito. Lui as-tu effacé la mémoire ?

- Non, répondit Hermione à sa place et s'avançant.

Akito saisit l'autre vase et le lui lança.

- Immobilis !

Le vase se figea en plein vol et resta suspendu. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de la gorge d'Akito, et Kureno, Ayame et Hatori restèrent bouche bée.

- Ça suffit maintenant, vous allez m'écouter !

- Mais enfin, qui es-tu ? souffla Akito, effrayé.

- Mon nom est Hermione Granger. Je suis une Sorcière.

Si cette réponse expliquait bien des choses, il n'en restait pas moins que c'était complètement absurde. Les Sorcières n'existaient pas !

- Je vous dis la vérité. J'ai des pouvoirs, et je viens de finir mes études dans une école de Sorcellerie. Les malédictions sont courantes dans mon monde, c'est pour ça que j'ai bon espoir de trouver un moyen de lever celle qui pèse sur les Sôma.

- Tu mens ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Vous voulez peut-être une autre preuve ?

Elle pointa sa baguette sur les débris du vase par terre. Celui qu'elle avait reçu.

- Reparo !

Le vase se répara tout seul.

- Tu ne m'enlèveras pas ma famille ! Tu n'es qu'un Monstre ! Hors d'ici !

Hermione sentit la colère monter en elle.

- Je comprends mieux… Vous avez peur de perdre votre autorité sur les Treize ! Vous êtes pathétique. J'ai fait la promesse de lever cette malédiction, et je me passerai de votre autorisation !

- Tu n'en as pas le droit !

- Ah non ? Et que comptez-vous faire pour m'en empêcher ?

- C'est cette Tohru qui t'a monté la tête !

- Laissez Tohru en dehors de tout ça. Les Treize ne sont pas libres et n'ont pas une vie normale. Il est temps de leur donner une vie sans contrainte.

Elle se tourna vers Kureno, Ayame et Hatori.

- Hatori-sama, merci de vos soins. Kureno-san, Ayame-san, merci de votre accueil. Shigure, pouvons-nous partir ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête.

- Oui, il est temps.

- Shigure, je t'interdis de…

- Cessez de vous conduire en gamine immature pour une fois, lança Hermione avec mépris avant de sortir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chap, Hermione a reçu un vase sur la tête, ça doit faire très mal !! En tout cas, j'espère que le prochain chap ne mettra pas autant de temps à venir !! Gros bisous !!_


	5. Les autres maudits

_Salut tout le monde et bonne année à tous !!! Tous nos vœux de bonheur et de réussite pour cette année 2007 !!!_

_Voilà enfin la suite du cross-over !! Comme Lune n'a pas le temps d'y penser, c'est moi, Golden qui le fais et qui upload par la même occasion !! Merci à ma bichette Lyly qui m'y a fait penser quand on s'est vues sur MSN !!_

_Dans le chap qui va suivre, Hermione fait la connaissance de quelques autres maudits, et la maison de Shigure devient de plus en plus gaie chaque jour !!_

_Bonne lecture !!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 5 : Les autres maudits**

Le trajet du retour se fit dans un silence pesant. Hermione repensait à ses dernières paroles. « Cessez de vous conduire en gamine immature pour une fois ! » Akito ne s'attendait certainement pas à être insultée de la sorte, et par une étrangère en plus. Et pour la première fois, Hermione s'était exprimée avec colère et mépris. Elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure et serra les poings sur ses cuisses.

- Reprends ton calme, tu n'as rien à te reprocher, déclara Shigure pour la tirer de ses pensées.

- J'ai été dure avec elle, je n'aurais pas dû me fâcher aussi fort…

- Au contraire, je t'ai trouvée formidable. Mais quelque part, je comprends la réaction d'Akito. Elle sait que nous commençons à nous éloigner d'elle et elle a peur de rester seule, alors elle fait tout ce qu'elle peut pour nous garder.

- Akito est tellement désespérée… Je la plains sincèrement… compatit Hermione en baissant la tête.

Mais elle la redressa fièrement, déterminée à tenir la promesse qu'elle avait faite aux Sôma.

- Mais je compte bien lever cette malédiction et je le ferai, ou bien je ne suis plus sorcière !

Shigure sourit. Tohru avait finalement trouvé une amie susceptible de l'aider à atteindre son objectif. Il ramena Hermione chez lui, elle sortit de la voiture avec un regain de confiance.

Shigure entra, suivit Hermione.

- Tadaima ! s'annonça-t-il.

- Okaerinasai, Shigure-san ! salua Tohru en sortant de la cuisine avec un service à thé entre les mains.

- Nous avons de la visite, on dirait, remarqua-t-il en entendant des rires d'enfant.

- Oui, Hatsuharu-kun, Momiji-kun, Kisa-chan et Hiro-kun sont là, apprit Tohru. Viens Hermione, je vais te les présenter.

Tohru entraîna Hermione par la main, Shigure les suivit gentiment. Ils découvrirent dans le salon Yuki en train de discuter joyeusement avec trois autres Sôma, ainsi qu'un adolescent blond excité qui courait tout autour de la table, poursuivi par Kyô en rogne.

- S'il vous plaît, je voudrais vous présenter Hermione.

Tous se tournèrent vers Tohru. Hermione et Shigure entrèrent dans la pièce et s'assirent à la table.

- Hermione, voici Hatsuharu-kun, Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun et Momiji-kun. Vous tous, voici Hermione Granger. Hermione est anglaise et elle veut m'aider à lever la malédiction, annonça Tohru, tout sourire.

Les quatre invités fixèrent Tohru. Avaient-ils bien entendu ?

- Tu es au courant ? demanda Haru directement à Hermione.

- Oui, et je le ferai avec ou sans l'accord d'Akito. Je pense qu'il m'a bien comprise à ce sujet.

- Tu as vu Akito ? se leva Hiro.

- Oui, et j'ai même fait les frais de sa colère, plaisanta-t-elle en leur montrant sa blessure au front. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui va m'arrêter.

- Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ? Même Tohru ne sait pas…

- Toute malédiction a une origine magique. Et la magie, c'est mon rayon, sourit Hermione en sortant sa baguette.

Shigure passa un bras autour des épaules d'Hermione.

- Hermione-chan est une sorcière et même Akito le sait.

Silence total. Akito savait donc qu'Hermione était une sorcière. Ceux qui étaient restés à la maison étaient curieux de savoir si elle avait gratifié Akito d'une démonstration de sorcellerie. Mais personne n'osa poser la question, de peur de paraître déplacé. Seul Momiji put rompre le silence.

- Une sorcière ? C'est cool ! s'exclama-t-il en écartant Shigure.

Il s'assit à côté de la jeune anglaise et la dévisagea. Elle se sentit rougir, toute gênée.

- Euh… Momiji-kun…

- Kawaii !! s'écria-t-il en se jetant sur elle.

POUF ! Et Hermione se retrouva avec les vêtements de Momiji éparpillés sur elle et un lièvre dans les bras. Elle aurait dû s'y attendre mais une telle transformation la surprenait toujours autant.

- Si ce n'est pas Honda-san, c'est Hermione-chan, rit Yuki.

- Je suis ravie de voir que tu m'aimes bien, Momiji-kun.

Hermione serra le lapin dans ses bras.

La jeune fille passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à discuter avec les Sôma autour d'une tasse de thé et de petits gâteaux. Elle s'entendait bien avec Kisa et Hiro mais Haru restait réservé et plutôt distant.

Shigure l'invita à rester dîner pour qu'elle puisse rester encore un peu. Hermione entra dans la cuisine pour proposer son aide à Tohru.

- Ça me rassure de voir que tu t'entends si bien avec les Sôma, Hermione, confia Tohru. Momiji-kun t'adore.

- Je les aime bien, ils sont tous très gentils. Momiji-kun et Hiro-kun sont adorables et Kisa-chan m'appelle déjà Hermione-onee-chan. C'est tellement difficile à croire et portant ils sont tous maudits… Si je compte bien, j'ai déjà rencontré dix Sôma atteints de la malédiction.

Elle ajouta qu'elle avait vu Ayame, Hatori et Kureno chez Akito.

- Ayame-san est du signe du Serpent et Hatori-sama, du signe du Dragon, réfléchit Tohru. Voyons voir. Hatsuharu-kun, c'est le Buffle ; Kisa-chan, le Tigre ; Hiro-kun, le Mouton… Ah, tu n'as pas encore vu Ritsu-kun, Isuzu-san et Kagura-san.

- Il me tarde de les rencontrer, sourit Hermione en coupant les fruits dans un plateau pour le dessert.

- Moi non plus, ça fait un moment que je ne les ai plus vus, tous les trois, ajouta Tohru.

- Ils habitent loin ou dans la propriété Sôma ? voulut savoir la Sorcière.

- Eh bien… je suppose que Kagura-san habite bien dans la propriété des Sôma. Mais Ritsu-kun vit avec sa mère dans un complexe hôtelier et Isuzu-san vit chez Shishio-sama, le maître de Kyô-kun.

- « Maître » ?

- Shishio-sama a appris les arts martiaux à Yuki-kun, Kagura-san et Hatsuharu-kun. Quant à Kyô-kun, il l'entraînait aussi mais il est en plus devenu son père adoptif après qu'il se soit retrouvé sans parents.

Hermione remarqua le visage triste de Tohru. Kyô, étant du signe maudit, avait certainement vécu des choses difficiles.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Tohru, quand la malédiction sera levée, tout ira beaucoup mieux, rassura Hermione en posant une main chaleureuse sur son épaule.

- Oui, tu as sûrement raison, acquiesça Tohru en retrouvant le sourire.

Hermione pria pour qu'Harry ait trouvé des renseignements utiles pour lever cette malédiction qui n'avait que trop duré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

- Quoi ??!! Shigure, ne me dis pas que tu laisses Hermione-chan vivre à l'hôtel ? fut scandalisé Momiji.

- Mais…

Momiji ne laissa pas Shigure en placer une, il voulait inviter Hermione à séjourner chez lui pendant la durée des vacances.

- Hermione-chan, laisse ce rustre de Shigure, je serai ravi de t'accueillir chez moi !

- Arrête, elle va prendre peur ! gronda Kyô.

- Momiji-kun, c'est très gentil à toi de me proposer ça mais je ferai mieux de rester là-bas, à l'hôtel.

- IL N'EN EST PAS QUESTION !!!!! s'écrièrent Momiji et Shigure.

- Momiji, je ne suis pas sûr qu'Akito acceptera d'accueillir Hermione-chan dans sa propriété, rappela gentiment Yuki.

- Euh… Ah oui, en effet, fut-il déçu.

- Donc, c'est tout vu, Hermione-chan viendra chez moi, décida Shigure en souriant hypocritement à Momiji.

- Merci beaucoup, Shigure-san, dit Hermione.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_OK, la maison de Shigure compte un membre de plus en la personne d'Hermione !! Décidément, ça aura tout d'une pension de famille !! Comme vous vous en doutez un peu, Elle va avoir droit aux autres Sôma, et ça va pas être bien triste !!! Allez gros bisous !!_


	6. Harry débarque au Japon

_**Hello, tout le monde !! Oui, c'est encore Golden !! Désormais, c'est moi qui m'occupe d'uploader les chaps !! Mais ce sera toujours dans les deux sections, donc y'a aucun souci particulier !!**_

_**Côté disclaimer, j'ai pas besoin de refaire le truc, tout le monde comprend !! '**_

_**D'abord, un petit résumé !! Hermione enquête toujours sur la malédiction qui frappe les Sôma, elle habite chez Shigure !! Et Harry vient au Japon pour lui apporter son aide et aussi des bouquins qui pourraient s'avérer utiles pour avoir des renseignements sur la malédiction.**_

_**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**_

**_--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 6 : Harry débarque au Japon**

Tohru avait gentiment proposé à Hermione de partager sa chambre. Shigure fut déçu parce qu'il espérait qu'elle accepterait sa chambre, mais un regard noir de Yuki et un cri indigné de Kyô le dissuadèrent. Cependant, il l'accompagna à l'hôtel où elle récupéra ses affaires et appela Harry, comme prévu.

- Alors, tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

- Oui, et devine grâce à qui. Rogue et Malefoy.

- Que faisaient-ils là ?

- Rogue a été mis au courant par Dumbledore, et comme Malefoy est son filleul… Bref, ils ont été intrigués par ton histoire, et ils nous ont aidés. Remus, Ginny et Luna ont accepté sans problème, et Ron a un peu grommelé, mais il s'est mis à la tâche. On a découvert que l'une des fondatrices de Durmstrang est la sœur de Salazar Serpentard…

- Qu'est-ce que qu'elle a voir avec la malédiction ?

- Elle a fait de nombreux voyages au Japon de l'époque et il semblerait qu'elle a connu un Sorcier là-bas. Rogue nous a aussi prêtés deux de ses grimoires sur les malédictions.

- Pourquoi une telle gentillesse ?

- Vois-y l'œuvre de Dumbledore !

- OK, je comprends, rit la jeune Anglaise.

- Bon, j'ai réservé mon billet d'avion. Je décolle ce soir et j'arrive demain dans l'après-midi, heure locale.

- Je vais te donner l'adresse. Tu la donneras au taxi. La propriété où je loge se situe un peu à l'écart de la route, mais tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à trouver.

- Ne t'en fais pas, je trouverai. Il n'est pas dit que le Vainqueur ne sait pas se débrouiller dans un pays étranger !

Hermione rit et raccrocha.

- Qui était-ce ? demanda Shigure.

- Mon meilleur ami. Il arrive demain pour m'apporter des livres.

- Seulement meilleur ami ?

- Oui, seulement. Je l'ai connu à mon entrée à l'école de Sorcellerie, mais ce n'est qu'à Halloween que je ne suis véritablement devenue amie avec lui et Ron. Il m'ont sauvé la vie d'un troll.

- Un troll ? répéta Shigure, un peu perplexe.

- Oui, un vrai troll des montagnes. Nous sommes devenus inséparables, et nous avons aidé Harry à de nombreuses reprises… affronté la mort…

- Affronté la mort ? La vie est-elle si dangereuse dans votre école ?

Hermione eut un sourire triste.

- Harry était la cible d'un mage noir très puissant. Ron et moi étions des proies privilégiées. C'est pour ça qu'Akito ne m'a pas fait peur.

- Tu es une personne stupéfiante, Hermione-chan.

L'Anglaise se contenta d'un sourire.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori et Ayame vinrent dans l'après-midi. Ils voulaient en apprendre plus sur Hermione, et surtout, ils avaient des nouvelles importantes à communiquer. La Sorcière jouait avec Kisa et Hiro, tout en bavardant avec Momiji et Tohru. Kisa était émerveillée par les tours que lui montrait Hermione et riait aux éclats. Hiro était un peu plus réservé, mais l'étincelle de joie dans ses yeux ne trompait pas. Hermione fit un grand sourire aux arrivants, mais ne put se lever, étant donné que Kisa était blottie sur ses genoux. Tohru se leva pour aller préparer du thé.

- Hermione-chan ! se précipita Ayame, mais Yuki se mit en travers de son chemin.

- Ne l'approche pas.

- Yuki-chan ! protesta le Serpent. Comme tu es cruel avec moi, ton grand frère ! Tu devrais être plus respectueux et m'appeler Nii-san.

- Tu peux toujours rêver.

- Ils sont frères ? demanda Hermione à Momiji.

- Oui. Ils n'ont pas l'air comme ça, mais ils s'adorent.

Pour toute réponse, Yuki lança un :

- Mêle-toi de tes affaires, Momiji !

Hermione observa les deux frères. Tous les deux étaient touchés par la malédiction. Tohru ne lui avait jamais parlé de ce détail. Comme il lui tardait que Harry arrive avec les livres !

- Vous semblez bien songeuse, Hermione-san, remarque Hatori.

- Je pensais à la malédiction. Elle a forcément une origine magique. N'importe qui ne peut pas jeter une malédiction sur une famille et sur plusieurs générations. La personne qui vous a fait ça en voulait à mort à votre ancêtre, ça c'est sûr. Reste à savoir qui est cette personne, et le rituel qu'elle a effectué. Dès que j'aurai ces éléments, je pourrai lever cette malédiction.

- Vous êtes bien sûre de vous.

Hermione eut un petit sourire.

- Combattre un mage noir confère quelques avantages, et j'ai confiance en mes capacités.

Shigura arriva.

- Que nous vaut cette visite ?

- Une mauvaise nouvelle. Akito a interdit à tous les Sôma de venir chez toi, annonça Hatori.

Shigure lui adressa un regard sarcastique.

- Que fais-tu ici alors ?

- Je suis venu vous prévenir. Mais à ce que je vois, la grande majorité de la famille a fait la connaissance d'Hermione-san. Qui ne l'a pas encore rencontrée ?

- Kagura, Ritsu et Rin, informa Momiji.

- Connaissant Rin, elle va vouloir faire connaissance de la Sorcière, intervint Haru.

Tous acquiescèrent. Tohru revint avec le thé. Elle ne remarqua pas le silence qui régnait et s'adressa à sa nouvelle amie.

- Hermione, dans quatre jours, c'est la Fête de l'Eté. Nous serions ravis si tu venais.

- La Fête de l'Eté ? C'est une de vos traditions ?

- Oh, nous allons voir Hermione-chan en yukata ! s'extasia Shigure. Excellente initiative, Tohru-chan !

Pour une fois, Hermione était complètement perdue.

- Mais de quoi parlez-vous ?

Momiji se dévoua pour lui expliquer.

- Pour fêter l'été, il y aura une fête foraine dans le parc. Il est de coutume que les filles y aillent en yukata. C'est un kimono en coton très léger, porté en été.

- Je serai ravie d'y aller, mais je n'ai pas de yukata… J'irai avec mes habits de tous les jours.

- Je t'en prêterai un si tu veux, proposa Tohru.

- Tu es gentille, mais nous ne faisons pas la même taille.

Elle n'ajouta pas qu'elle pouvait l'ajuster magiquement, mais elle ne tenait pas spécialement à porter un costume traditionnel japonais. Shigure, Ayame et Momiji poussèrent un soupir déçu.

- Hé, mais tu pourrais passer à la…

- Certainement pas ! coupa Yuki, et il finit par envoyer son frère dehors d'un coup de pied.

Tout le monde rit.

- Pour en revenir à Akito, reprit Hatori, comptez-vous obéir ?

- Ça ne va pas non ? protesta Momiji. Il est hors de question qu'elle reste seule alors qu'elle n'est là que pour quelques jours.

- Je reste cinq semaines, Momiji-kun, rectifia doucement la concernée.

- Quand même !

L'ordre d'Akito fut purement et simplement ignoré.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand Harry descendit du taxi, il était simplement perdu. Le chauffeur lui avait expliqué dans un anglais épouvantable la direction approximative à prendre, mais ça ne l'aidait pas plus. Il regarda désespérément autour de lui, le papier à la main. Il allait tuer Hermione ! Puis, à son grand soulagement, il vit une jeune fille de son âge marcher vers lui. Il pria un moment pour qu'elle comprenne l'anglais et l'aborda.

- Excuse me !

Elle stoppa et leva ses grands yeux bruns. Elle était jolie, songea Harry. Elle portait un uniforme d'étudiante et ses cheveux noirs étaient lâchés et arrivaient en haut du dos. Elle lui fit un grand sourire.

- May I help you ? dit-elle dans un anglais parfait.

Harry eut un sourire reconnaissant. Il lui tendit le papier.

- I'm looking for this address.

La jeune fille eut l'air perplexe.

- We go to the same place. I'll show you the way.

- Thank you very much. I was lost without you.

- You're welcome! What's your name?

- Harry Pottter. Nice to meet you.

- Kagura Sôma.

Kagura le conduisit à la residence de Shigure. Harry lui expliqua qu'il devait retrouver son amie là-bas. Kagura était étonnée. Elle ne connaissait que Tohru qui habitait là-bas, et elle doutait que ce soit elle que Harry venait voir. Quoi qu'il en soit, elle le trouvait sympathique, et ses yeux verts étaient magnifiques.

- Here we are ! annonça-t-elle.

Ils étaient arrives devant une grande maison, et Harry était un peu impressionné, même s'il trouvait le style un peu trop classique. Il préférait le Terrier. Kagura sonna. Une jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns ouvrit, et des éclats de voix se firent entendre. Kagura changea du tout au tout.

- KYO MON AMOUR !!! JE SUIS LA !!!

Tohru s'écarta et laissa passer Kagura avec un sourire. Harry restait hébété. Kagura la douce était devenue un monstre. Il reprit ses esprits et regarda Tohru.

- Hello !

- Konnichiwa !

- Euh… Hermione Granger ?

- Eto... Okaerinasaï! fit-elle dans un grand sourire.

Harry ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle disait, mais il comprit quand elle lui fit signe d'entrer. Il ôta ses chaussures et la suivit. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la salle à manger, un jeune homme roux défonça la porte et s'enfuit en courant, poursuivi par Kagura, déchaînée. Dans la pièce, quelqu'un s'exclama d'une voix incrédule :

- Elle est toujours comme ça ?

Harry reconnut la voix de son amie, même si elle parlait japonais. Il s'avança.

- Hermione !

Le visage de la jeune fille s'éclaira. Elle se leva et courut se jeter dans ses bras.

- Harry ! Comme je suis contente de te voir !

- Moi aussi, ma Mione ! Tu es resplendissante ! Ces vacances te réussissent on dirait !

- Oh oui ! Donne-moi des nouvelles de Londres !

- Ginny et Luna t'embrassent, et Ron et Remus sont de tout cœur avec nous pour cette malédiction. J'ignorais que tu parlais japonais. Heureusement que j'ai rencontré Miss Sôma pour me guider jusqu'ici.

- Ah Harry, tu n'es vraiment pas doué !

Elle sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur la gorge d'Harry.

- Polyglott ! Ce n'est pas pour rien qu'un tel sort existe, 'Ry !

- Ce n'est pas moi qui suis une encyclopédie de sorts vivante !

Hermione soupira.

- Et on se demande à quoi t'ont servi sept ans à Poudlard !

Elle se tourna vers les Sôma.

- Je vous présente Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami. Harry, voici la famille Sôma et Tohru. Shigure-san m'a gentiment proposé de m'héberger le temps de mon séjour ici. Et voici Yuki, Hatori, Ayame, Momiji, Kisa et Hiro. Le garçon roux de tout à l'heure était Kyô, poursuivi par Kagura. Kyô, Yuki et Tohru vivent ici avec Shigure.

- OK, je vois. Enchanté. Je suppose qu'il manque quelques personnes. Hermione m'a parlé de treize membres maudits.

- Grâce au sort d'Hermione, Harry était maintenant parfaitement à l'aise en japonais.

- En effet, répondit Shigure. Bienvenue parmi nous.

- Hermione m'a parlé de votre malédiction. Elle est peu commune, mais d'après un de nos Professeurs, dès qu'on saura qui l'a lancée, nous serons en mesure de vous délivrer.

- Qui a dit ça ? demanda Hermione.

- Rogue, confirmé par Remus. Deux experts si on peut dire. Cela dit, je suis vraiment curieux de voir comment cela fonctionne !

- Je me sacrifie ! se proposa Shigure.

Avant que Yuki et Momiji aient pu l'en empêcher, Shigure avait pris l'Anglaise dans ses bras, et dans un POUF !, s'était métamorphosé en chien.

- Mais c'est pas juste ! s'écria Momiji.

Et il sauta lui aussi dans les bras d'Hermione, qui se retrouva avec un chien et un lapin dans les bras, des vêtements autour d'elle.

- Tu as ta réponse, Harry ? rit-elle.

Celui-ci était bouche bée. Cette famille était décidément bizarre.

- Vous ne pourriez pas grandir un peu ? grommela Hatori, agacé.

- Je peux me joindre à eux ? demanda gaiement Ayame.

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'énerva Yuki.

Mais Ayame ne se soucia pas de son frère et prit Tohru dans ses bras, qui se retrouva avec un serpent dans les bras. Yuki, excédé, le prit et l'envoya valser dans le jardin.

- Euh… Je vois…

Pour reprendre contenance, il sortit des petits cubes de sa poche et agita sa baguette. Les livres reprirent leur forme.

- Waah…. s'écria Kisa, enchantée.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était ? demanda Hatori, intéressé.

- J'ai rétréci les livres pour les transporter plus facilement. Ma valise est dans ma poche aussi. C'est assez pratique !

- En effet.

Shigure et Momiji reprirent forme humaine, et bien entendu, entièrement nus. Mais ils n'étaient pas le moins du monde gênés, tandis que Tohru prenait une teinte pivoine, et qu'Hermione détournait les yeux. Hatori et Yuki secouèrent la tête d'un air navré. Le Chien et le Lapin se rhabillèrent rapidement, alors qu'Harry se demandait où il était tombé. Hermione, débarrassée de ses deux fans, commença à feuilleter les livres.

- L'Histoire de Poudlard ? Pourquoi m'as-tu emmené celui-là ?

- Lis la biographie de Serpentard et tu comprendras, notamment le passage avec sa sœur.

Hermione s'exécuta.

« Ilona Serpentard, la jeune sœur du Fondateur, se montra vite jalouse du succès de Salazar, et de l'école. Elle effectua de nombreux voyages à travers le monde et passe de nombreuses années dans l'actuel Japon, où la légende raconte qu'elle y tombât amoureuse d'un Sorcier. Mais, à la suite de leur rupture, elle aurait jeté une malédiction sur ses descendants et elle revint en Europe après quinze ans d'absence. Elle fonda une école de magie noire dans le Grand Nord, et Salazar la rejoignit après sa querelle avec Gryffondor, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle ».

- Intéressant, conclut-elle. Mais insuffisant. Les Sôma ne sont pas sorciers.

- Je trouve quand même la coïncidence un peu grosse, contra Harry. Le Japon, un Sorcier ; une malédiction lancée sur les descendants…

- C'est troublant en effet, mais rien n'indique que le Sorcier en question était un Sôma.

Harry étouffa un bâillement.

- Désolé, c'est la décalage horaire. Et le voyage était très long.

- Restez donc dormir ici, proposa Shigure. Kyô sera ravi de partager sa chambre avec vous.

- Il vaudrait mieux lui demander son avis, non ? objecta Yuki.

- Il acceptera, assura Shigure.

- Je ne voudrais pas vous déranger… commença Harry.

- Ne dites pas de bêtises, Harry-kun !

Quand Kyô revint de sa course-poursuite avec Kagura, il ne fut pas enchanté de partager sa chambre avec un inconnu, mais Shigure le menaça de le jeter tout nu dans les bras de Kagura, et Kyô, épouvanté, accepta avec empressement. Il s'aperçut qu'Harry était sympa, et surtout normal, pas comme ce satané Rat. Harry, épuisé, se coucha tôt, juste après le dîner. Kagura, redevenue elle-même, se montra charmante avec Hermione. La maison retrouva son calme. Kyô, Yuki et Tohru étaient montés se coucher, et Kagura et Ayame avaient pris Kisa, Hiro et Momiji avec eux pour rentrer à la résidence Sôma. Ne restèrent que Shigure, Hatori et Hermione. Le silence régnait tandis que la Sorcière lisait tout en prenant des notes. Elle était si concentrée qu'elle ne faisait pas attention aux deux hommes.

- Hermione-chan… appela doucement Shigure.

- Elle leva les yeux.

- Oui, Shigure-san ?

- N'es-tu pas fatiguée ?

- Oh non… J'avais l'habitude de veiller tard à l'école pour étudier… A moins que vous ne vouliez rester seuls tous les deux ? Je peux vous laisser…

- Non, rassure-toi, sourit le Chien. C'est moi qui vais vous laisser. Je serai dans mon bureau, si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit.

- Merci Shigure-san.

- Je t'ai déjà dit de ne plus m'appeler comme ça, Hermione-chan, rappela-t-il, faussement sévère.

- D'accord, Shigure-san, rétorqua Hermione, malicieuse.

Ils rirent et il laissa Hermione et Hatori. Celui-ci se demanda jusqu'à quel point elle et Harry Potter étaient proches. A voir la façon dont elle se jetait dans ses bras, et la complicité qui les unissait, ils devaient être intimes. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il n'avait pas apprécié qu'elle saute ainsi à son cou. Il remarqua qu'elle n'avait plus son pansement sur la tempe, et une fine éraflure était visible.

- Votre blessure ne vous fait plus mal ? demanda-t-il.

Hermione toucha machinalement son égratignure.

- Ça m'élance encore un peu, mais ça va.

- Vous n'auriez pas dû enlever le pansement.

- J'y étais bien obligée quand j'ai pris ma douche ! Et puis ce n'est qu'une égratignure, j'ai connu bien pire.

- Votre ami a une cicatrice particulière.

- Cette fameuse cicatrice… C'est à cause d'elle qu'il est devenu Sauveur du Monde Sorcier.

Elle dut remarquer sa surprise car elle continua.

- Harry est célèbre. Il a combattu et défait un dangereux mage noir qui sévissait en Angleterre.

- Mais il n'a que 17 ans !

- Oui, mais une prophétie le liait à Voldemort. Harry n'avait pas le choix : tuer ou être tué. Il n'a pas eu une adolescence facile, nous l'épaulions du mieux que nous pouvions…

- Nous ?

- Ron et moi. Ses deux meilleurs amis. Il avait un pouvoir que le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'avait pas : l'amour et l'amitié. L'amour de sa mère qui s'est sacrifiée, et notre amitié.

- J'ai remarqué que vous étiez très proches tous les deux.

- Oui, mais vous ne connaissez pas Ron. Ils sont soudés comme les deux doigts de la main. Et puis, nous avons affronté ensemble la mort, main dans la main. Cela crée des liens indestructibles.

Hatori n'aurait su dire pourquoi, mais il se sentait soulagé.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, c'est tout pour ce chap !! Harry s'est tapé l'incruste et dans la chambre de Kyô en plus !! Dans le prochain chap, ce sera la fameuse fête de l'été, ma sœur et moi, on pouvait pas passer à côté, on s'est amusées !! Allez, gros bisous, à la prochaine fois !!_


	7. La fête de l'été

_**Hello, everyone !! On y est !! Le chap suivant, la fête de l'été !!! C'est Lune d'Argent qui a écrit ce chap dans son intégralité !! Eh oui, elle était plus inspirée que moi mais j'ai bien ri en lisant tout ça !! Allez, je vous laisse en juger par vous-même !!**_

_**Bonne lecture !!**_

**_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

**Chapitre 7 : La fête de l'été**

Hermione fit rapidement connaissance des deux derniers maudits. En effet, intrigués par l'interdiction d'Akito d'aller chez Shigure, Ritsu et Rin décidèrent de braver l'ordre. Rin se présenta le lendemain en compagnie d'Haru. Toru s'était absentée avec Kyô et Yuki pour aller faire les courses, et Shgure s'était enfermé dans son bureau, aussi ce fut Hermione qui ouvrit. Elle reconnut Haru et lui fit un sourire.

- Bonjour, Hatsuharu-kun.

Rin n'apprécia pas cette familiarité.

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Rin, calma Haru.

Hermione les fit entrer.

- Je m'appelle Hermione Granger.

- Ainsi, c'est vous, la fille qui veut lever notre malédiction. Haru m'a parlé de vous. Vous êtes une Sorcière, c'est ça ?

- Oui. Désirez-vous du thé ?

- Volontiers, accepta Haru.

Comme Tohru n'était pas là, Hermione prépara le thé à sa manière. Elle agita sa baguette. En quelques secondes, le thé brûlant était versé dans les tasses posées devant les deux Sôma. Rin était visiblement décontenancée et Haru semblait impressionné.

- Je ne crois pas vous connaître dit Hermione.

- Je suis Isuzu Sôma, du signe du Cheval. Mais tout le monde m'appelle Rin.

- Enchantée de vous connaître.

A ce moment, Harry pénétra dans la pièce.

- Konnichiwa !

- Konnichiwa !

- Salut Harry ! Voici Isuzu Sôma, du signe du Cheval, et Hatsuharu, du signe du Buffle. Isuzu-san, Hatsuharu-kun, voici Harry Potter, mon meilleur ami, et celui qui va m'aider à lever la malédiction.

- Un autre Sorcier ? demanda Haru.

- Oui. Le plus fort.

- N'exagère pas, Mione.

- C'est la vérité.

Shigure, attiré par le bruit, arriva.

- Rin ! Haru ! Quelle surprise de vous voir !

- Je voulais voir de mes yeux pourquoi Akito nous a interdit de venir ici.

Hermione se raidit imperceptiblement. « Elle commence à m'énerver celle-là », pensa-t-elle.

- Alors que pensez-vous d'Hermione-chan ? demanda gaiement Shigure.

- Nous sommes rentrés ! clama la voix de Kyô à l'entrée.

Tohru apparut et son visage s'illumina.

- Isuzu-san !

Elle se précipita et lui prit les mains.

- Vous allez bien ? Je suis tellement contente de vous voir !

La jeune fille se permit un mince sourire.

- Je vais bien, Tohru-san. Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi.

- C'est naturel, voyons !

Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, mais Rin s'intéressa surtout à la magie et harcela Hermione de questions auxquelles la Sorcière répondit de bonne grâce. Dans l'après-midi, ce fut Ritsu qui arriva. Tohru le présenta à Hermione et Harry. Ils restèrent interloqués. C'était sensé être un homme et pourtant… ils auraient juré que c'était une femme.

- Eh bien… enchantée de vous rencontrer Ritsu-san, bafouilla Hermione.

- Tu peux pas t'habiller normalement aussi ? grogna Kyô.

- Tu as effrayé nos invités, renchérit Yuki.

- JE SUIS DESOLE !! hurla Ritsu.

Les deux Anglais sursautèrent.

- Mais non… tenta Hermione.

- JE VOUS FAIS PEUR ! JE NE SUIS PAS DIGNE DE VOUS RENCONTRER !

- On est tombés où là ! murmura Harry en anglais à son amie.

- Aucune idée, répondit celle-ci.

- JE SUIS DESOLE !!!!! continuait de se lamenter le Singe.

Finalement, ce fut Shigure qui parvint à calmer Ritsu, et il invita Rin, Haru et Ritsu à dîner. Le Chien eut une illumination ce soir-là.

- Rin, Haru, vous vous joindrez à nous pour la Fête de l'été, n'est-ce pas ?

- Pourquoi donc ? demanda Rin.

- Oh, s'il vous plaît Isuzu-san ! supplia Tohru. Tout le monde sera là, et regrettera votre absence.

- Si tu le dis… convint-elle. D'accord je viendrai.

- Tu viendras en yukata, décida Shigure.

- Et puis quoi encore ? s'indigna le Cheval.

- Toutes les filles s'habilleront en yukata. Et comme tu fais la même taille qu'Hermione-chan, ce serait gentil de ta part de lui en prêter un !

Hermione jura intérieurement. Shigure avait un tel sens de la persuasion qu'elle n'échapperait pas au yukata !

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Le grand soir arriva. Tohru Kagura, Isuzu et Hermione se changeaient dans la chambre de Tohru. L'Anglaise regarda d'abord ses amies enfiler les leurs avant de les imiter. Isuzu lui avait prêté un joli yukata vert eau avec des motifs de fleurs de cerisiers rose-pâle. Cependant, elle s'emmêla avec son ruban, et Tohru vint à son secours pour le nouer convenablement. Puis, elle disciplina ses cheveux et noua un ruban vert pâle sur le haut de sa tête.

- J'ai l'air ridicule, dit-elle en s'observant dans le miroir.

- Mais non, Hermione-san, assura Kagura, tu es magnifique. Ce sera probablement la seule fois où tu porteras un yukata, alors profites-en.

- Mmm, tu as sûrement raison, Kagura-san.

Celle-ci avait revêtu un yukata bleu marine avec des broderies de dragon et avait fait deux tresses, nouées avec des rubans bleu ciel. Isuzu, elle, avait mis un yukata rouge sombre uni sans aucun motif et remonté ses cheveux en chignon. Quant à Tohru, elle portait un kimono rose pâle avec des rayures mauves. Elle avait tressé une multitude de petites nattes dans ses cheveux qui flottaient librement.

Hermione pensa : « si Harry me fait le moindre commentaire, je lui colle un Avada entre les deux yeux qu'il n'oubliera pas de si tôt ! »

Les filles s'apprêtèrent à sortir quand on frappa à la porte. Momiji passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

- Vous êtes prêtes ? Wouah… Ce que vous êtes belles !

Momiji lui-même avait mis un yukata féminin, violet avec des plumes comme motif. Il avait également attaché un ruban du même violet dans ses cheveux.

- Pourquoi t'es-tu habillé comme ça ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Parce que ça me va mieux que les kimonos masculins ! rétorqua-t-il avec un grand sourire naturel.

Tous les hommes étaient déjà là. Shigure portait un kimono traditionnel, Ritsu portait un yukata féminin et Ayame, un de ces fameux costumes en rose fuschia. Les autres portaient des vêtements normaux, et seul Hatori était en costume-cravate. Ils se levèrent quand les filles arrivèrent. Harry resta bouche bée quand il vit Hermione.

- Mione ? C'est toi ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Sans prévenir, il sortit un appareil photo et l'immortalisa en cet instant.

- Harry James Potter !

- Voyons Mione, je m'en voudrais de priver nos amis d'un tel spectacle !

- Toi, tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances quand nous rentrerons à Londres.

- C'est une menace ?

- Non, une promesse ! Les Doloris de Voldemort te sembleront des caresses comparés à ce que je vais te faire.

- Ouh, j'ai peur !

Harry et Hermione finirent par éclater de rire. Il prit tout le monde en photo et complimenta les filles. Mais par-dessus tout, il trouvait Kagura adorable. Haru avait pris la main de Rin et lui avait glissé un mot à l'oreille. Elle avait eu un petit sourire timide.

- Tu es très belle, déclara maladroitement Kyô à Tohru.

- Merci Kyô-kun.

- Allons-y, déclara Shigure.

Il prit d'autorité le bras d'Hermione, ce que Hatori n'apprécia pas. En même temps, Shigure surprit le regard noir que le Dragon lui lança et lui fit un grand sourire hypocrite. Il adorait le titiller. Ayame ne fut pas en reste et saisit l'autre bras de l'Anglaise. Hermione rit.

- Je suis flattée de votre attention.

- Nous ne pouvons pas délaisser une fleur d'une telle beauté…

- Garde tes poèmes pour toi ! coupa Yuki.

Celui-ci et Kyô entouraient Tohru, juste derrière eux. Kagura et Harry les suivaient, puis venaient Momiji et Ritsu, puis un peu plus loin, Haru et Rin.

Ils passèrent une soirée mémorable, ponctuée d'éclats de rire, des changements d'humeur de Kagura et les excuses répétées de Ritsu. Yuki eut plusieurs fois la tentation de noyer Ayame parmi les poissons rouges, mais il se retint, par égard pour Tohru. Il ne s'était même pas disputé avec Kyô.

Au retour, Hermione se retrouva seule et Hatori en profita pour l'aborder.

- Avez-vous apprécié cette soirée ?

- Oh oui, énormément. Il n'y pas de fêtes semblables en Angleterre, sauf Halloween, en octobre. Et le yukata est confortable à porter. Je ne regrette rien.

- Vous êtes très belle ce soir, Hermione-san.

Elle se sentit rougir. Bizarrement, les compliments d'Hatori la touchaient plus que ceux des autres.

- Merci, Hatori-sama.

- Avez-vous avancé dans vos recherches ?

- Pas vraiment. Mais je n'ai pas encore lu tous les livres que Harry m'a ramenés. Et puis, je creuse la piste d'Ilona Serpentard. Il se pourrait qu'elle soit liée à votre malédiction.

- J'ai du mal à croire qu'une Sorcière anglaise puisse être à l'origine de notre fardeau.

- Ce n'est encore qu'une hypothèse, vous savez. Nous n'avons pas l'ombre d'une piste, et je ne néglige aucun détail.

- Croyez-vous vraiment que vous y arriverez ?

- J'ai fait une promesse à Tohru et je compte la tenir. En Angleterre, je suis connue comme la Sorcière la plus prometteuse et talentueuse de ma génération. Je n'ai pas l'intention de faillir à ma réputation, même si je la trouve exagérée.

- Parlez-moi un peu de vous. Votre scolarité là-bas, le monde de la Sorcellerie…

- Que vous dire ? Les mauvaises langues vous diront que je ne suis qu'une Miss-Je-Sais-Tout, un rat de bibliothèque…Il n'empêche que ce sont dans les livres que j'ai tout appris. Et le temps que j'a passé avec Ron et Harry m'a enseigné la valeur de l'amour et de l'amitié. Harry est orphelin, mais il a trouvé une famille de substitution, et la mère de notre ami Ron s'est toujours montrée très maternelle avec lui.

- J'aimerai connaître votre monde.

- Dès que j'aurai levé votre malédiction, je vous y emmènerai, promit-elle.

Dès qu'elle eût prononcé ces mots, elle devint écarlate. « Je suis devenue folle ou quoi ? Je suis en train de flirter ouvertement avec lui ! » pensa-t-elle. Hatori se contenta de la fixer, un léger sourire sur les lèvres.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_C'est ainsi que s'achève cette fête de l'été !! Hermione commence à bien aimer Hatori (quoique Hatori, c'est Hatori 'bave aux lèvres'). Et enfin, nos amis anglais ont fini par connaître tous les Sôma et y'en a qui sont un peu particuliers, me direz-vous !! Bon, dans le prochain chap, 2 autres de nos amis vont débarquer chez notre famille maudite !! Devinez qui !! Sur ce, je vous laisse !! Gros bisous !!_


	8. L'ombre d'un doute

_Hello, everyone !! Aujourd'hui est un grand jour, j'ai décidé de sortir de ma flemme et de poster la suite (bon, ma sœur m'a donné un mois pour finir de poster ce cross-over, et les chap sont trop longs à saisir…)_

_J'ai lu toutes vos reviews et j'ai eu le temps (beaucoup de temps) de réfléchir, et à présent, je vais m'en donner à cœur joie. Je parle pour ma sœur et moi-même à une certaine lectrice qui a posté une review incendiaire que nous n'avons pas du tout appréciée. La review suivante nous vient d'une certaine Céline qui ne s'est pas loguée :_

_« Marre ! C'est nul, franchement j'en ai marre de vos Vive HARRY POTTER ! Faisons des fics qui disent n'importe quoi ! Si vous voulez faire des fics sur Harry potter faites les mais dans la RUBRIQUE spécialiser ! Comment Hatori pourrait aimer cette conne de Hermione je vous le jure !! Ca m'enerve, respecter au moins le caractères des personnages ! »_

_Premièrement, quand on dit fiction, ça laisse entendre utiliser son imagination pour faire toutes sortes d'histoires, y compris les cross-over entre plusieurs mondes, c'est précisément pour ça que nous avons posté dans les deux sections s'y rapportant (HP et Fruits Baskets en l'occurrence). Deuxièmement, quand tu aimes pas, tu passes ton chemin au lieu de balancer un message incendiaire sans queue ni tête au risque de démoraliser les auteurs. Et troisièmement, tu aurais pu avoir la décence de te loguer pour signer ta review qui, je le précise, n'est pas constructive le moins du monde, c'est juste de la méchanceté gratuite sans fondements ni aucun arguments pour qu'on puisse améliorer notre style d'écriture. Et juste une dernière chose, quand tu écris une review, essaie de ne pas faire de fautes d'orthographes pour faire plus crédible et être digne de ta pensée… Donc, TU SORS !!!_

_Après avoir mis les points sur les i, je vais faire un topo rapide des persos de Fruits Baskets comme me l'avait gentiment demandé une lectrice du nom de Olivia._

_Tohru Honda : 16 ans, cheveux mi-longs bruns et yeux bleu-vert. Une jeune fille tout à fait normale, qui a perdu ses 2 parents. Elle est gentille et n'abandonne jamais quoiqu'il arrive. Tous les Sôma apprennent à la connaître et l'adorent._

_Yuki Sôma : 16 ans, cheveux gris, yeux violets, signe du Rat. Calme et posé._

_Kyô Sôma : 16 ans, cheveux roux, yeux rouges, signe du Chat, le signe Maudit et rejeté de tous. Colérique et s'emballe facilement. Il déteste Yuki et c'est réciproque._

_Shigure Sôma : 27 ans, cheveux noirs, signe du Chien. Ecrivain et surtout dragueur invétéré, il délire et s'amuse des pires situations._

_Hatori Sôma : 27 ans, cheveux noirs, signe du Dragon. Médecin de la famille Sôma, sérieux et parfois rabat-joie._

_Ayame Sôma : 27 ans, cheveux longs et blancs, signe du Serpent. Grand frère de Yuki, aussi excentrique que Shigure._

_Kagura Sôma : 17 ans, cheveux bruns et mi-longs, grands yeux noisettes, signe du Sanglier. Complètement lunatique, elle est amoureuse de Kyô, et son amour pour lui la fait se transformer en une véritable tornade violente et sanguinaire._

_Kisa Sôma : 13 ans, cheveux blonds, signe du Tigre. Douce et timide, elle est très attachée à Tohru._

_Hiro Sôma : 13 ans, cheveux châtain clair, signe du Mouton. Un gamin qui n'a pas la langue dans sa poche et il n'hésite pas à dire ce qu'il pense. Il est amoureux de sa cousine Kisa._

_Ritsu Sôma : Se situe dans la vingtaine d'années, je crois. Longs cheveux châtain clair, signe du Singe. Il est maladroit et n'arrive pas à s'affirmer en tant qu'homme et s'habille souvent en femme, il s'émeut pour la moindre petite chose._

_Hatsuharu Sôma « dit » Haru : 15 ans, cheveux blancs et noirs, signe du Bœuf. Il fait racaille mais il est très gentil, mais il ne faut pas l'énerver, sinon il se transforme en Black-Haru et rien ne va plus._

_Isuzu Sôma « dite » Rin : 17 ans, longs cheveux et yeux noirs, signe du Cheval. Très jolie, grande et élancée, elle paraît froide mais elle adore Tohru. Elle est la petite copine de Haru._

_Momiji Sôma : 15 ans, blond aux yeux noisettes, signe du Lièvre. Ouvert et ne tient pas en place, il s'est tout de suite attaché à Tohru. Il s'habille en fille pour s'amuser, mais seulement au début._

_Kuréno Sôma : Environ 30 ans, je crois. Cheveux blonds, signe du Coq. Calme et doux, il est resté tout le temps aux côtés de Akito pour le soutenir dans sa maladie._

_Akito Sôma : 25 ou 26 ans. Chef du clan Sôma. Cheveux noirs et courts, aucun signe. Il a été élevé comme un garçon mais en réalité c'est une fille qui se sent délaissée au profit de Tohru, cette étrangère au clan, qu'elle déteste. Elle est malade et est destinée à mourir jeune. Etant le chef du clan, elle utilise son influence pour éloigner les autres Sôma de Tohru. Elle se met facilement en colère et en devient même très violente. Mais elle se rend compte de ses nombreuses erreurs et se lie d'amitié avec Tohru._

_Voilà, Olivia, j'espère que c'est un peu plus clair pour toi. Tu vas pouvoir mieux t'y retrouver comme ça._

_**Note de Lune d'Argent pour Jetblack1979**__ : Je suis très contente que tu apprécies notre cross-over et que tu prennes le temps de mettre des reviews mais tu pourrais éviter de faire à chaque fois des résumés des chap ? En tant que co-auteur, je sais déjà ce qui se passe et ce qui va arriver, mais rien ne te dispense de mettre un petit mot gentil pour dire si tu as aimé ou pas. Encore merci pour tes reviews._

_Bon, après cette longue introduction, je vous laisse à la lecture du chap._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 8 : L'ombre d'un doute**

Drago pénétra dans la grande Bibliothèque de Poudlard et repéra tout de suite la jeune fille rousse, plongée dans un épais grimoire. Il sourit intérieurement. Au cours des jours passés, il s'était intéressé à Ginevra Weasley. Elle était belle et drôle, et jolie à regarder. Quand il avait su qu'une horde de Gryffondor envahissait la bibliothèque pour des recherches en plein été, la curiosité l'avait poussé à aller découvrir sur quoi ils enquêtaient. Lupin lui avait brièvement expliqué que Granger avait rencontré une famille atteinte d'une malédiction et qu'elle avait demandé l'aide de Potter pour la lever. Sa curiosité piquée, il avait alors participé aux recherches et Potter lui avait dit que les membres de cette famille se transformaient en animaux quand quelqu'un du sexe opposé les touchait. Etrange. Et depuis le départ de Potter pour le Japon, Weasley garçon avait abandonné les recherches, Lupin était aux prises avec la pleine lune, et Rogue était retourné à ses chaudrons adorés. Mais il avait fureté dans la bibliothèque familiale du Manoir Malefoy la veille au soir, et il avait trouvé un livre très intéressant. Il s'approcha de Ginny. C'était la seule qui bavardait volontiers avec lui.

- Bonjour Weasley.

- Salut Malefoy !

- Où est Lovegood ?

- Luna m'a laissé tomber comme tous les autres ! Elle est partie en Islande avec son père pour chercher je ne sais quoi…

Drago eut une moue de dédain. Luna Lovegood était complètement folle pour une Serdaigle. A croire que le Choixpeau avait fait une erreur. Il s'assit en face d'elle.

- Tu as trouvé du nouveau ? demanda-t-il.

- Non. Quel est ce livre ?

- Un instant. Tu connais le nom de la famille maudite ?

- Euh… Harry a dû me le dire, mais je ne m'en souviens pas. Pourquoi ?

- Ce livre est une biographie d'Ilona Serpentard. Et pendant son séjour au Japon, elle a rencontré un Sorcier nommé Akira Sôma, auquel elle aurait lancé une malédiction sur sa lignée pour l'éternité.

- Sôma ? Il me semble que ce soit cette famille ! Oh, Drago, il faut apporter ce livre à Hermione !

Dans son excitation, Ginny l'avait appelé par son prénom sans s'en rendre compte, mais il s'en fichait.

- Je te prête le livre. Tu n'as qu'à lui apporter toi-même.

- Oui, c'est ça. Je n'ai pas les moyens de me payer un billet d'avion moi ! Par contre, toi si, tu peux y aller.

- Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de me retrouver face à Granger et Potter !

- Ne me dis pas que tu as peur ?

Ils s'étaient tous les deux levés, et Drago observa la jeune fille fière devant lui. Il contourna la table et s'approcha d'elle.

- J'ai une idée. Nous y allons ensemble, et je prends ton billet d'avion à ma charge.

Ginny plissa les yeux.

- Que veux-tu en échange ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je te demande quelque chose en retour ?

- Tu es un Malefoy, tu ne fais jamais rien par pure bonté d'âme.

Il sourit moqueusement. Apparemment, tout le monde connaissait les Malefoy de réputation. Il se rapprocha d'elle. Elle leva les yeux vers lui, un peu inquiète. Que mijotait-il encore ? Sans prévenir, il la prit par la taille et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Un moment, elle resta passive, surprise, puis, sous la douce caresse, elle entrouvrit ses lèvres pour laisser passer sa langue qui en demandait l'entrée. Le baiser les enflamma tous les deux, et elle était à bout de souffle quand il s'écarta enfin.

- Considère que tu m'as déjà remboursée. Va donc faire tes bagages et tâche de trouver l'adresse de Granger là-bas. Je m'occupe du reste.

Comment pouvait-il lui parler si froidement après ce baiser ?

- Je ne suis pas un objet ! protesta-t-elle.

- Je ne t'ai jamais traitée comme telle, rit-il en quittant la bibliothèque.

………

Par chance, Drago avait déjà utilisé l'avion malgré le mépris de son père, qui dut néanmoins reconnaître que ce mode de transport était beaucoup plus pratique et sécuritaire que les balais ou Portoloins sur les longues distances. Ginny avait trouvé chez Harry l'adresse que lui avait donnée Hermione et la recopia. Le voyage se passa sans encombre et ils sonnèrent en fin de matinée à la maison de Shigure Sôma, deux jours après la conversation dans la bibliothèque de Poudlard. Ce fut Tohru qui ouvrit. A la surprise de Ginny, Drago s'exprima dans un japonais parfait.

- Je cherche Hermione Granger et Harry Potter.

- Hai. Ils sont ici. Veuillez entrer. Okaerinasaï.

- Arigatô.

Ils se déchaussèrent et suivirent Tohru dans la maison. Des rires joyeux s'élevaient de l'une des pièces, et Tohru ouvrit la porte coulissante.

- Hermione-chan, Harry-kun, vous avez de la visite.

Les deux Anglais levèrent la tête et restèrent bouche bée.

- Malefoy, Ginny, que faites-vous ici ? demanda Harry.

Ginny lui fit un grand sourire.

- Nous avons de nouvelles infos pour vous !

Drago parcourait la pièce du regard. Granger lisait un livre posé devant elle, une gamine assise entre les jambes, sa main gauche dans la main d'un adolescent blond et la droite en train de prendre des notes. Potter discutait avec deux garçons du même âge que la fille qui leur avait ouvert la porte, et deux hommes plus âgés étaient assis en face de Granger. Il décida de rester poli.

- Konnichiwa, dit-il froidement.

Ginny se tourna vers lui.

- Depuis quand tu parles le japonais ?

Hermione lui jeta un regard étonné.

- Tu n'utilises pas le Sortilège Polyglott ?

Il lui fit un sourire narquois. Pour une fois qu'il surpassait Granger, il allait s'en donner à cœur joie.

- Contrairement à toi, Granger, je n'ai pas besoin d'un sort pour parler couramment une langue.

- Oui, c'est ça Malefoy, et ta tête se porte bien ? Elle arrive à passer les portes ? répliqua Harry.

- Harry ! gronda Ginny. Drago a un livre qui dénonce la responsable de la malédiction…

L'adolescent blond s'était levé et approché de Ginny, le sourire aux lèvres.

- Kawaï !

- Momiji, non ! cria Hermione.

Trop tard. Dans un POUF ! Ginny s'était retrouvée avec un lapin dans les bras, un tas de vêtements à ses pieds. Hermione soupira.

- Venez vous asseoir, invita-t-elle. C'était Momiji Sôma, du signe du Lièvre. Voici Kisa, Yuki, Kyô, Shigure et Hatori, tous touchés par la malédiction.

Naturellement, tous des Moldus ! Des Moldus qui ne savaient pas résoudre leurs problèmes eux-mêmes.

- Cette sorcière a fait un excellent travail, laissa échapper Drago, plus pour lui-même que pour les Sôma présents.

Tohru resta bouche bée, certaine d'avoir mal entendu. Yuki, Hatori et Momiji levèrent un regard noir sur le jeune Anglais méprisant, Kyô se retint de se jeter sur lui.

- Eh toi ! Pour qui tu te prends ? Tu débarques ici en affichant un air supérieur mais tu ne connais rien sur nous alors maintenant, tu fous le camp avant que je me fâche !

Drago eut un sourire moqueur devant cette minable menace. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche. Mais avant qu'il n'ait pu faire peur à cet adolescent rouquin, Harry pointait déjà la sienne dans sa direction.

- Tu fais un geste, un seul, Malefoy, et je te renvoie chez Rogue en petits morceaux, menaça Harry, d'un ton calme. Baisse ta baguette, maintenant.

Le blond lui obéit en fronçant les sourcils. Potter se croyait vraiment tout permis depuis qu'il avait expulsé le Seigneur hors du monde des vivants.

- Bien, gentil garçon, se moqua le Gryffondor en esquissant un sourire.

Drago pesta silencieusement contre Harry en rangeant sa baguette, mais cela ne lui empêcha pas de lancer un regard meurtrier au malheureux lapin, toujours dans les bras de Ginny. D'ailleurs, cette dernière et Hermione lui firent comprendre qu'il valait mieux qu'il reprenne forme humaine. Momiji s'éloigna donc de Ginny. A regret, car il la trouvait tellement mignonne !

Après avoir vérifié que Drago n'était plus un danger ambulant, Harry se tourna vers Kyô qui semblait contrarié.

- Ne m'en veux pas, Kyô, mais il fallait que j'intervienne. Malefoy n'aurait pas hésité à employer un sort sur toi, et je ne pouvais pas le laisser faire. Mais s'il n'était pas un Sorcier, je t'aurais laissé lui régler son compte, sois-en certain.

Kyô se sentit gêné et confus tout d'un coup. Harry avait pris sa défense contre ce type qui était du même monde que lui. Ce Malefoy ne savait rien sur les Sôma mais Kyô non plus, ne connaissait rien à la magie… Il détourna le regard, embarrassé.

- Ça va, c'est rien, répondit-il, toujours grognon.

Bon, plus de peur que de mal. Cette petite tension passée, Tohru décida de refaire du thé et de rapporter des petits gâteaux pour que l'ambiance paraisse plus amicale. Ginny et Drago prirent finalement place autour de la table, Ginny entre Momiji et Harry, et Drago entre Yuki et Hatori. Toujours avec Kisa sur ses genoux, Hermione consultait le livre que Drago avait apporté avec lui.

- Akira Sôma, murmura-t-elle pensivement. Ce nom vous dit-il quelque chose ? demanda-t-elle en regardant les deux plus âgés.

- Eh bien… commença Shigure.

- Je n'en suis pas sûr, mais ce ne serait pas notre ancêtre ? Le tout premier de la lignée des Sôma ? supposa Yuki, très calme, comme toujours.

- Il me semble bien que ce soit lui, confirma Hatori. Mais cela m'étonnerait fortement qu'il ait été un Sorcier.

- Oh Yuki ! Tu n'es qu'un vilain ! s'écria Shigure. Ce n'est pas très poli de m'ôter les mots de la bouche comme tu viens de le faire ! A cause de toi, Hermione-chan me prend pour un ignorant ! C'est honteux de ta part d'un grand écrivain comme moi !!

- Mais non, pas du tout ! J'ai rien dit moi ! paniqua Hermione en croyant Shigure.

Yuki soupira et Hatori rembarra Shigure le plus calmement possible.

- Shigure, tu n'as rien de mieux à faire ? Terminer un roman pour Mi-chan par exemple ?

- Ouais, fais quelque chose d'utile au lieu de raconter des âneries ! beugla Kyô.

Le reste des personnes se contenta de sourire devant ce joyeux tableau de famille, et Drago se dit qu'Hermione était tout bonnement tombée sur la tête pour décider d'aider une telle famille de cinglés.

- S'il vous plaît, est-ce qu'on pourrait reprendre ? tenta innocemment Hermione.

- Allez-y Hermione-san, et ignorez Shigure, il n'a que ce qu'il mérite, répondit Hatori avant de boire son thé.

- Euh… d'accord, je vais essayer… Bon, on disait donc… Ah oui, Akira Sôma. Est-ce que vous avez des informations le concernant ? Je pense qu'il serait intéressant de creuser cette piste. Mais s'il s'avère que votre ancêtre n'était pas un Sorcier, alors on cherchera autre part. Pour l'instant, nous n'avons que ce mince indice. J'espère seulement qu'il nous mènera à quelque chose.

Kisa posa ses mains sur celles d'Hermione, qui tenait le livre.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, Hermione-onee-chan, tu n'es pas toute seule, rassura-t-elle de sa petite voix douce. Je voudrais t'aider, moi aussi. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que je peux faire ?

Hermione eut un sourire attendri en voyant cette tigresse toute mignonne lui proposer son aide si gentiment.

- Ma petite Kisa, tu es si mignonne ! s'extasia-t-elle, en serrait la petite fille dans ses bras. Tu sais, ton sourire m'est déjà d'un grand secours alors, souris-moi d'accord ?

- Hai ! Tu sais, tu es aussi gentille que Tohru-onee-chan.

Hermione serra Kisa plus fort dans ses bras tandis que Tohru, assise à côté d'elles, caressait ses cheveux blonds d'un geste affectueux.

Un sourire innocent était toujours d'une grande aide que n'importe quelle information, n'importe quel indice. Le moindre petit sourire indiquait que rien n'était jamais perdu et que tant qu'il y avait de la vie, l'espoir n'était jamais très loin.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Tadam !!! Encore un chap de terminé !!! Et la suite viendra bientôt, vu que je n'ai plus qu'un mois pour terminer ce cross-over !!! Nous attendons vos impressions !!! Bises à tous !!_


	9. Ensemble : Sorciers, Maudits et Moldus

_Salut !!! Là, je dois vous dire que le temps presse !!! Ma soeur me donne encore 2 semaines pour tout poster et il reste quelque chose comme 3 ou 4 chaps avant la fin !!! Bon, c'est faisable me direz-vous, je vais faire de mon mieux !!_

_Je tiens à remercier mon autre sœur Etoile du soir qui a eu la gentillesse de tout me saisir jusqu'à la fin, surtout que les chaps de la fin étaient plutôt longs… Je remercie également tous les lecteurs et lectrices et même ceux qui lisent sans mettre de reviews, merci de votre soutien !!!_

_Maintenant, place au chap 9 !!!_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**Chapitre 9 : Ensemble - Sorciers, Maudits et Moldus**

Il fut décidé que Ginny partagerait la chambre que Tohru et Hermione occupaient déjà. Contrairement à Drago qui, lui, préférait rester à l'hôtel. Harry avait déclaré exprès que Malefoy était plein aux as et qu'il n'habiterait jamais sous le même toit que des Moldus. De plus, Kyô, Shigure et Yuki ne l'aimaient pas du tout alors il ne valait mieux pour tout le monde qu'il séjourne à l'hôtel.

Le lendemain, Hermione donna rendez-vous à Tohru, Yuki et Kyô à la bibliothèque après les cours. Elle-même s'y rendrait avec Ginny et Harry. Quant à Drago… Il faisait comme il voulait.

Tout en marchant vers la bibliothèque, les trois Gryffondors discutaient joyeusement. D'ailleurs, quelque chose titillait Hermione depuis l'arrivée de Ginny et Malefoy au Japon.

- Ginny, comment se fait-il que Malefoy soit au courant pour cette malédiction ? Tu lui en as parlé ?

- Non, je n'ai pas dit le moindre mot. En fait, Harry a embarqué tous les Gryffondors proches de nous dans ses recherches. Rogue et Malefoy se sont encore mêlés de ce qui ne les regardait pas et se sont mis à arpenter tous les bouquins eux aussi, relata Ginny en haussant les épaules.

- D'ailleurs, les deux bouquins que j'ai apportés viennent de la bibliothèque personnelle de Rogue, poursuivit Harry en esquissant une grimace.

- Et la biographie d'Ilona Serpentard vient de celle de Malefoy, fit Ginny.

- Ah, je comprends mieux. Maintenant, tout ce que j'espère, c'est que nous ne faisons pas fausse route. J'ai hâte de connaître les résultats des recherches de Hatori sur son ancêtre. Et tant pis pour Akito, je n'ai pas d'ordres à recevoir de lui !

Hermione avait déjà parlé à Harry et Ginny au sujet d'Akito, le chef du clan Sôma. Névrosée, maniaco-dépressif et égoïste ! Un chef complètement cinglé qui aimait balancer des vases à la tête de tout le monde !

- Cet Akito ne ferait pas long feu devant Rogue ! plaisanta Harry.

Les deux jeunes filles rirent aussi, tout à fait du même avis que leur ami.

- Dis Ginny, j'ai remarqué que tu regardais Malefoy bizarrement hier, et puis, tu l'as appelé Drago, reprit Hermione après un court silence.

La rousse s'empourpra. Hermione était trop perspicace à son goût. Cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire mais aborder la question de Drago était très gênant, surtout qu'elle repensait toujours systématiquement au baiser qu'il lui avait donné dans la bibliothèque…

- Ouais, elle a raison en plus ! approuva Harry.

Et Harry enfonçait le clou, le crétin ! Ginny soupira.

- Bon en fait, c'est très simple. Il m'a proposé de venir vous rejoindre ici avec lui, il m'a payé le billet d'avion et voilà, il n'y rien à ajouter !

- Il t'a « proposé » ? répéta Harry. On parle bien du même Malefoy, là ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a demandé en échange ? questionna Hermione, ne connaissant que trop bien la nature des Malefoy.

- Rien… enfin, il n'a pas encore trouvé, mentit-elle. Nous avons conclu une trêve pour la durée du voyage.

- Oui, c'est ça et à la première occasion, il te poignardera dans le dos ! prévint Harry.

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry ! Les Malefoy ont un certain sens de l'honneur, il ne ferait jamais ça ! défendit Ginny. Drago a été très correct avec moi jusqu'à présent. Et il ne manque pas de charme, laissa-t-elle échapper d'une petite voix.

Mais ses deux amis avaient très bien entendu.

- Du charme ?! Mais enfin Ginny, tu es la sœur de Ron !

- Merci Harry, je sais encore qui je suis, répliqua la jeune Weasley, ironique. Et la discussion est close, je ne veux plus en parler !

Hermione et Harry préférèrent aussi arrêter les hostilités, ils n'auraient vraiment pas aimé se brouiller avec Ginny, surtout à cause de Malefoy.

Tous les trois arrivèrent en vue de la bibliothèque municipale où ils allaient commencer les recherches en attendant Tohru, Yuki et Kyô.

-----------------------------------------------------

Tohru et Kyô sortirent des cours relativement tôt. Yuki ne les accompagnait pas car il avait une réunion des délégués de classe.

- Je ne travaille pas ce soir. Tant mieux, je vais pouvoir aider Hermione dans ses recherches ! se réjouit Tohru, toujours souriante. Dis, Kyô-kun, qu'est-ce que tu veux manger, ce soir ?

- Il faudrait savoir ce que tu veux, Tohru ! Aider Hermione ou faire le dîner de ce soir ! grogna Kyô.

- Je ne peux pas faire les deux ?

- Si, tu fais ce que tu veux mais…Oh, ménage-toi et puis c'est tout !

Il ajouta, un peu plus hésitant.

- J'aime pas quand tu es malade, surtout que la nourriture de l'autre sale Rat a toujours un goût de brûlé.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Kyô-kun, je suis touchée, sourit l'innocente jeune fille, attendrie.

- Ouais, ben faudrait pas t'y habituer ! lâcha-t-il sans réfléchir.

Kyô se raidit malgré lui.

- Baka ! pensa-t-il pour lui-même. Je vais la vexer si je continue !

Tohru continua le chemin mais elle s'arrêta quand elle s'aperçut que Kyô ne la suivait pas.

- Kyô-kun ? appela-t-elle en se retournant.

- Euh…

Le visage de Kyô prit une jolie couleur écarlate.

- Quand nous partirons quelques jours en vacances, il y a un endroit que je voudrais te montrer. Tu… tu voudrais bien venir avec moi ? demanda-t-il timidement sans la regarder en face.

- Bien sûr, j'espère que Yuki-kun viendra aussi avec nous ! fit Tohru, ravie de cette idée.

Cette petite ballade à trois pourrait leur faire du bien à Yuki et Kyô. Pourquoi pas ?

- NON ! Je ne veux pas de ce sale Rat !Je voulais qu'on soit que tous les deux… Rein que toi et moi, lâcha-t-il dans un murmure, tout rouge.

Ce fut au tour de Tohru de devenir pivoine. Elle lui tourna le dos pour lui cacher son embarras.

- Comme tu voudras… Kyô-kun, lui répondit-elle quand même.

Elle fit un pas en avant.

- Hermione doit nous attendre, dépêchons-nous.

- Oui, acquiesça Kyô en esquissant un mince sourire.

Quand les deux jeunes gens arrivèrent enfin à l'endroit du rendez-vous, les trois Sorciers étaient en train de désespérer, avachis sur des bouquins grands ouverts devant eux.

- Hermione, ohayo ! salua Tohru. Ohayo, Harry-san, Ginny-san!

- 'lut! répondirent Ginny et Harry.

- Alors, du nouveau ? s'intéressa Kyô.

- Malheureusement, non, fit Hermione en refermant un gros livre. C'est le calme plat.

Elle se leva et s'étira le dos, fatiguée d'être restée assise aussi longtemps.

- Je ne comprends pas, la famille Sôma est plutôt influente dans cette ville ! Pourquoi je ne trouve rien sur un dénommé Akira Sôma ?

- Vraiment rien ? fut étonnée Tohru.

- Nous avons bien trouvé certaines choses concernant cette puissante famille : actions politiques, ouvertures culturelles, mais pas un seul Akira Sôma ! C'est désespérant ! râla Ginny.

- On piétine depuis qu'on est ici, fit distraitement Harry, le menton posé au creux de sa paume.

Tohru et Kyô virent les mines défaites de leurs amis anglais. Puis quelque chose revint subitement en tête à Kyô.

- C'est peut-être normal que vous ne trouvez rien. Il est de quelle époque, cet Akira Sôma ?

- L'époque de Serpentard… Dixième ou onzième siècle, je crois, réfléchit Hermione.

- Bande d'abrutis, soupira Kyô.

- Enfin, Kyô-kun… fit Tohru, choquée.

Les jeunes occidentaux levèrent des yeux surpris vers le rouquin.

- Dans une bibliothèque comme celle-ci, personne n'aurait jamais idée de conserver des documents aussi vieux et même dans les archives, ils ne doivent pas remonter plus loin que le quatorzième siècle ! A partir de 1338, des guerres civiles ont éclaté un peu partout dans tout le pays, des milliers de livres et de documents historiques ont été réduits en cendres !

Mais bien sûr ! Hermione n'avait pas pensé à ce détail pourtant si évident ! Elle se prit la tête entre les mains.

- Oh, on est vraiment des abrutis ! On a perdu notre temps pour rien !

- Mais on a peut-être une autre chance, informa Kyô.

- Ah oui ? demanda Tohru, le visage plein d'espoir.

- Ah oui ? suivirent les trois autres.

- Hatori aura peut-être plus de chances que nous en cherchant dans les archives du clan. Notre malédiction dure depuis plusieurs millénaires, sur des centaines et des centaines de générations. Il y a donc pas mal de documents que les Sôma gardent jalousement pour éviter que notre secret ne s'ébruite.

- Kyô, tu es un génie ! s'écria Hermione en se levant d'un bond. Grâce à toi, l'espoir renaît ! Merci beaucoup !

- Euh… ben c'était pas compliqué !

- Tu sais, compte tenu des circonstances, je ne peux pas te dire : « Viens dans mes bras que je te fasse un gros câlin, mon minou ! » le taquina Hermione.

- De quoi ?!

Tohru et leurs nouveaux amis rirent en voyant les cheveux de Kyô se hérisser sur sa tête. Tohru était contente pour lui, il avait une réelle facilité à se faire des amis, même si ceux-là étaient anglais. Malgré son éternel air ronchon, tout le monde l'aimait bien. Et chaque moment que Tohru passait avec lui, elle se sentait bien et heureuse en sa compagnie. D'ailleurs, elle avait passé des moments inoubliables avec chacun des Treize Maudits, surtout depuis qu'elle s'était jurée de lever la malédiction, et ceci avant que Kyô ne soit rattrapé par son funeste destin.

- Kyô-kun, je vais tout faire pour tu restes avec nous au printemps prochain, pensa Tohru.

Hermione et Kyô estimèrent qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire à la bibliothèque. Hermione espérait à présent qu'Hatori ait fait des découvertes intéressantes qui lui permettraient d'avancer dans son enquête. Le groupe d'amis sortit du grand bâtiment. Tohru remarqua que quelqu'un venait à leur rencontre.

- Kagura-san, ohayo ! salua-t-elle.

Kagura, avec son habituel visage charmant, salua poliment tout le monde. Puis, elle s'agrippa au cou de Kyô.

- Oh Kyô, où étais-tu ? Je suis bien allée chez Shigure mais tu n'y étais pas et tu n'étais pas à l'école non plus !

Elle le serra plus fort, Harry, Hermione et Ginny crurent entendre les os de Kyô se briser sous l'étreinte de Kagura. Cette dernière changea littéralement de comportement.

- JE NE T'AI VU NULLE PART, KYO ! JE ME SUIS FAIT UN SANG D'ENCRE ! TU N'AS PAS HONTE DE ME LAISSER DANS L'ANGOISSE ?!!!! HEIN, HEIN ?!!!

Pendant qu'elle sermonnait Kyô en lui infligeant divers coups et blessures, sa victime en était presque à la supplier de le laisser respirer.

- Je m'y ferai jamais, dit Hermione.

- Moi non plus, confirma Harry.

- Mais c'est qui, ça ? fit Ginny, réfugiée derrière Hermione.

- Ne t'en fais pas, Ginny-san, Kagura-san a une façon bien particulière d'exprimer son amour pour Kyô-kun.

- Ah d'accord… murmura Ginny, encore choquée.

- Kagura-san, comment as-tu su qu'on se trouvait ici ? demanda innocemment Tohru.

Kagura laissa tomber Kyô en piteux état, sur le sol et reprit son air timide.

- J'ai rencontré Yuki-kun sur le chemin, il m'a dit que vous seriez là en compagnie d'Hermione-san.

- Ce sale Rat, il m'a balancé ! grogna Kyô en se relevant.

Le grand roux se reçut un regard noir de Kagura, la sauvage.

- Kyô, tu n'as pas ton mot à dire alors tu la boucles, c'est compris ?

Mais elle se radoucit instantanément, sentant qu'une main s'était posée sur son épaule. Elle tourna la tête et vit le regard souriant d'Harry.

- Kagura-san, pourquoi ne pas dépenser ton énergie en me faisant visiter cette ville ? Tu veux bien être mon guide ?

Kagura se sentit rougir devant la gentillesse du jeune Anglais et il était si aimable, rien à voir avec Kyô !

- Mais… Et Kyô ? Il est dans un tel état…

- La faute à qui ?! cria ce dernier.

- S'il peut encore crier, il peut marcher jusqu'à la maison sans problèmes ! rassura Tohru.

Kagura tourna son charmant visage vers Harry.

- D'accord, Harry-kun, je veux bien t'accompagner, finit-elle par céder.

Donc Harry et Kagura ne rentrèrent pas ensemble avec les autres chez Shigure. D'ailleurs, le trajet du retour se fit dans les incessants râlements de Kyô qui pestait après Kagura. Une vraie brute, selon lui.

En revenant chez eux, les quatre adolescents remarquèrent qu'une voiture venait de se garer juste devant. Hatori en sortit.

- Hatori-sama, konnichiwa ! salua Tohru.

- Bonjour, Hatori-sama, suivirent poliment Hermione et Ginny.

Kyô se contenta d'un signe de la main, toujours grognon. Hatori les salua d'un signe de tête et les suivit à l'intérieur.

- Tadaïma ! s'annonça Tohru en entrant la première.

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs chaussures et entrèrent. Les cinq personnes pénétrèrent dans le séjour où un silence mortel régnait. Ils y trouvèrent Yuki et Drago, assis à la table vide, en train de se toiser du regard. Yuki sembla s'apercevoir de leur présence, il les salua poliment.

- Ah vous voilà ! Je commençais à trouver le temps long.

- Parle pour toi, bougonna Drago.

En effet, Yuki était rentré dès que sa réunion de délégués fut terminée. Shigure s'était enfermé dans sa pièce de travail pour faire plaisir à Mi-chan qui attendait toujours la suite de son roman. Et quand Drago avait sonné chez les Sôma, ce fut Yuki qui lui avait ouvert. Tous les deux s'étaient installés dans le séjour sans dire un mot et étaient restés ainsi jusqu'à l'arrivée de leurs amis.

- On peut savoir ce que tu fabriques ici, Malefoy ? demanda Hermione.

- Ce n'est pas toi que je venais voir, je veux parler à Weasley.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à Ginny ? insista Hermione.

- Oh non ! s'écria Tohru.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers la petite brune.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Honda-san ? se permit Yuki.

- J'ai complètement de faire les courses pour le dîner ! Je suis vraiment étourdie ! J'y cours tout de suite !

- Ce n'est pas grave, rassura Yuki. Je vais venir avec toi, ça ira plus vite à deux.

- Merci, Yuki-kun.

Kyô voulut aussi venir pour aider Tohru, il n'était pas question que Yuki se tire avec tous les honneurs ! Et c'est en se chamaillant que Yuki et Kyô partirent faire les courses avec Tohru.

Hermione en revint à Malefoy.

- Alors Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu veux à Ginny ?

Décidément, elle ne perdait pas le nord, celle-là. Drago s'apprêta à répliquer mais Ginny répondit à sa place.

- C'est au sujet du marché que nous avons passé avant de venir ici. Tu n'as rien à craindre, Hermione.

- Ah oui, ce marché, se souvint-elle en baissant la tête. Bon, je vous laisse. Hatori-sama, je vouais vous demander si vous aviez trouvé quelque chose au sujet de votre ancêtre, fit-elle en s'éloignant avec Hatori.

Elle l'emmena dans la chambre pour bavarder plus tranquillement sans être dérangés. En entrant, Hermione ouvrit la fenêtre pour aérer la pièce. Hatori sortit trois livres d'un sac qu'il avait emmené avec lui.

- Ces trois livres viennent des archives personnelles de la famille Sôma. Je les ai feuilletés, ils m'ont l'air intéressants. Et j'ai aussi apporté ceci.

En plus des trois bouquins, il sortit une longue boîte rectangulaire. Hermione la regarda curieusement. Elle se douta de quelque chose. Elle la prit doucement.

- Je n'en suis pas sûre mais…

Elle ouvrit l'étui avec précaution, ses soupçons se confirmèrent.

- C'est bien ce que je pensais.

- La baguette magique d'Akira Sôma ? supposa Hatori.

- Celle d'Akira Sôma, je ne sais pas mais c'est bel et bien une baguette magique. C'est étonnant qu'elle soit encore en bon état.

Pendant qu'Hermione examinait la baguette magique avec précaution, Hatori saisit l'un des livres, le plus gros. Il l'ouvrit à une page précise. Il y avait une illustration de la baguette.

- Regardez.

L'attention de la sorcière se détourna de l'objet magique. Elle s'assit au bureau de Tohru pour mieux étudier l'image en question. Hatori se pencha par dessus son épaule. Tout en étudiant le livre avec elle, il jeta de fréquents coups d'œil dans sa direction. Hermione avait l'air complètement absorbée dans ses recherches et elle caressait distraitement la baguette magique du bout des doigts.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il doucement.

Hermione fut tirée de ses réflexions en sentant le souffle chaud d'Hatori effleurer sa nuque. Elle fut troublée un court instant et sentit une bouffée de chaleur remonter à son visage. Elle releva les yeux, elle rencontra ceux, gris, du médecin étonnamment proche. Elle eut un mouvement de recul.

- Ah… euh, oui, je… je viens d'avoir une idée, dit-elle pour reprendre son calme, encore toute confuse.

- Je vous écoute.

Hatori se redressa, prêt à écouter la théorie de la jeune Sorcière.

- Eh bien, si cette baguette appartenait bien à Akira Sôma et s'il était bien votre ancêtre, elle devrait réagir sans problème entre vos mains et celles des autres Maudits.

- Vous voulez que je l'essaie ?

- C'est tout à fait ça.

Hermione prit l'objet et la tendit à Hatori qui le regardait d'un air soupçonneux.

- Allez-y, elle ne va pas vous manger, rit-elle.

Hatori inspira et tendit sa main. Il effleura celle d'Hermione avant de saisir la baguette. D'abord, rien ne se passa, puis Hatori sentit un flux d'énergie monter en lui. Un vent violent se leva dans la pièce et un filet vert et argenté sortit du bout de la baguette. La magie opéra encore quelques secondes puis retomba. Le vent cessa, la baguette ne réagit plus.

Hatori releva les yeux vers Hermione, elle avait l'air sous le choc.

- Alors, verdict ?

La jeune fille tomba à genoux.

- Ben ça alors, si je m'attendais à ça… Vous avez bien du sang de Sorcier dans les veines mais de là… Une telle puissance !

Hatori reposa l'objet magique dans son étui et s'agenouilla face à elle.

- Eh bien, vous venez de faire un grand pas en avant dans votre enquête.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas moi, c'est vous qui avez…

- Vous êtes brillante, Hermione-san. Douée et intelligente.

Hatori remit une mèche de ses cheveux châtains, dénoués pendant la rafale de vent, derrière son épaule. Hermione rougit encore une fois. Beaucoup de personnes l'avaient complimentée pour son intelligence mais venant d'Hatori, cela la touchait énormément et elle se sentait toute chose.

Leur discussion fut interrompue par les cris de Ginny venant du rez-de-chaussée. Hermione et Hatori descendirent, ils découvrirent une Ginny en larmes en train de crier sur Malefoy.

- Je te déteste, Malefoy ! Je te hais !

Et elle partit de la maison en courant sans refermer la porte derrière elle.

- Ginny, attends ! tenta Hermione.

Mais elle renonça à la rattraper, elle se retourna vers le seul fautif : Malefoy.

- Malefoy, qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait ?

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je te répondrais, Sang-de-Bourbe. D'ailleurs, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

- N'imagine surtout pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça, Malefoy ! Tu as fait du mal à Ginny, tu vas en découdre avec moi !

Hermione lui barra la route. Malefoy esquissa un sourire moqueur et se passa la main dans les cheveux.

- Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Weasley est stupide et s'est fait avoir par ses illusions, point final.

- Ginny n'est pas stupide, c'est toi qui l'es ! Crétin !

- Ah, tu veux jouer à ça ? Parfait, on sera deux !

Drago et Hermione réagirent au quart-de-tour, ils pointèrent leur baguette sur la gorge de l'autre.

- Je ne sais pas ce que tu as fait à Ginny, mais va lui présenter des excuses tout de suite !

- Là, tu rêves !

Voyant qu'Hatori s'apprêtait à venir les séparer, Hermione préféra l'en empêcher.

- Restez où vous êtes, Hatori-sama. Ne vous en mêlez pas, recommanda-t-elle sans lâcher Malefoy des yeux. Malefoy, tu as été trop loin une fois de plus. Je me vois dans l'obligation de…

Mais elle ne termina pas sa phrase, Malefoy lui agrippa le poignet, Hermione lâcha sa baguette sous la pression. Il lui tordit son bras dans son dos et pointa sa baguette sur son visage.

- Tu fais moins la fière, hein, Sang-de-Bourbe ?

- Expulso !!

Malefoy se reçut le sort de plein fouet, il passa à travers la porte pour atterrir dans le jardin.

- Harry ! reconnut Hermione. Merci.

Shigure sortit dans le couloir en rouspétant.

- On ne peut plus travailler tranquillement, je vous jure !

Là, il vit Drago en train de se relever péniblement dans le jardin mais il ne s'en préoccupa pas, son regard était surtout rivé sur la porte réduite en miettes.

- Oh non ! Mais qu'est-ce que vous avez tous contre cette porte ?! Elle n'a pas assez souffert comme ça ?

- Shigure, tu commences à dramatiser, là, prévint Hatori.

- Hermione, tu n'as rien ? se précipita Harry.

- Ça va, il ne m'a rien fait.

Drago pesta contre Potter et Granger avant de transplaner. Kagura rejoignit Harry et Hermione.

- Quelle violence ! Ce garçon n'a pas été très correct avec toi.

- Et toi, tu passes bien tes nerfs sur ce pauvre Kyô ! dit Shigure.

Hermione lança un Reparo sur la cloison et expliqua à Harry ce qu'il s'était passé avec Malefoy.

- Pourquoi Ginny se mettrait-elle dans un tel état pour Malefoy ? réfléchit Harry.

- La meilleure chose est de lui demander directement quand elle rentrera, suggéra Hermione.

Elle lui fit aussi part des récentes découvertes concernant le fameux Akira Sôma. Donc les Treize Maudits auraient du sang sorcier dans les veines. Malheureusement, Hermione ne savait toujours rien sur l'éventuel sort à employer pour contrer cette malédiction…

Finalement, Hatori et Kagura ne purent pas rester plus longtemps, il fallait qu'ils rentrent.

- Merci pour votre aide, Hatori-sama. Je vais creuser mes recherches dans les livres que vous avez apportés.

- Ne travaillez pas trop tard quand même.

- C'est promis.

De leur côté, Harry et Kagura se disaient aussi au-revoir.

- Merci pour la ballade, ta compagnie m'a été très agréable, remercia Harry en souriant gentiment.

- Ce n'est rien voyons ! rougit Kagura. Ça m'a fait plaisir. Matta ne, Harry-kun !

- A un de ces jours, Kagura-san.

Harry se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la joue de la jeune Sôma. Celle-ci devint pivoine et… POUF !! Hatori rentra donc avec les vêtements de Kagura et un Sanglier tout étourdi, après que Harry lui ait fait toutes ses excuses pour le dérangement occasionné.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Voilà, encore un chap qui se termine en fanfare, mais bon, c'est la faute à Harry, il a qu'à pas être trop beau… mais on lui pardonne !!! Allez, j'essaierai de mettre la suite très bientôt !!_

_**Note de Golden** : j'en profite pour faire 2 coups de pub !!! D'une part, une fic que j'écris en collaboration avec ma grand amie Ridelliz, une auteur aussi tordue que moi, une fic dans la section Naruto nommée Tales of Akuma. Et une autre fic que j'uploade en même temps que ce chap, il s'agit d'un one-shot Naruto du nom de Les origines du passé. J'adore Naruto alors je me suis essayé à écrire une fic dessus !!!_

_Bises tout le monde !!!_


	10. Le rituel

_Hello, everyone !!! Nous revoilà pour deux chaps supplémentaires, et je précise que celui qui arrivera ce week-end sera le dernier, avec un tas de surprises !!!_

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont pris la peine de mettre une review, et bonne lecture !_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 10 : Le rituel**

Avec ces nouveaux éléments, Hermione sentait qu'elle était proche du but. Plongée dans la biographie d'Ilona Serpentard, elle perdit la notion du temps, aussi sursauta-t-elle quand Ginny rentra enfin. Il était plus de minuit. Elle cessa sa lecture.

- Gin ! Où étais-tu allée ? Que s'est-il passé avec Malefoy ?

- J'ai fait un tour en ville, rien de plus, dit-elle d'une voix atone.

- Ginny…

Hermione alla faire du thé. Puis elle revint s'installer en face de son amie.

- Je ne veux pas m'immiscer dans ta vie privée. Cependant, Malefoy t'a visiblement fait du mal. Et je n'aime pas te voir dans cet état d'abattement.

Ginny soupira.

- Tu sais comme il est. Odieux comme d'habitude. C'est juste que… il s'est passé quelque chose avant notre départ. Je t'avais dit qu'il m'avait payé le billet d'avion.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Quand je me suis inquiétée du prix et du remboursement, il m'a embrassée, et il m'a dit de considérer que la dette était payée. Et moi, comme une idiote, j'ai cru…

- Je vois. N'importe quelle fille se serait fait des illusions. Même moi, je ne suis pas insensible à Malefoy, même si ce n'est absolument pas mon genre. Ne t'en fais pas pour Malefoy, et arrête de te tourmenter à cause de lui.

- Oui, ce n'est qu'un crétin fini. Tu crois que Shigure est libre ?

Hermione sourit.

- Je ne sais pas… C'est vrai qu'il est très beau… En fait, tous les hommes du clan Sôma sont séduisants.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi.

Elles rirent, puis Ginny bâilla.

- Tu es fatiguée, constata Hermione.

- Oui. Je vais me coucher. Ne tarde pas trop.

- Je suis sur une piste. Je vais terminer. Bonne nuit Gin.

- Bonne nuit, Mione.

Elle travailla très tard dans la nuit, et oublia totalement l'heure. Le soleil se levait quand elle releva la tête, et s'étira. Tous ses muscles étaient endoloris, mais elle était contente. Elle avait enfin trouvé le rituel qui lui permettrait le lever la malédiction. Jugeant qu'il était inutile de se coucher, elle prit une douche et se changea. Peu après, Tohru se levait.

- Bonjour, Hermione. Tu es déjà levée ?

- En fait, je ne me suis pas couchée du tout.

La jeune japonaise s'alarma.

- Quoi ? Mais…

- Du calme, Tohru. Je supporte très bien une nuit blanche. Et j'ai une bonne nouvelle. J'ai trouvé le rituel. La malédiction sera bientôt levée.

Tohru eut un cri de joie et se jeta dans les bras de son amie.

- C'est la meilleure nouvelle de la journée. C'est merveilleux !

---------------------------------------

Mis au courant, Shigure convoqua les Maudits. Seul Kureno, retenu par Akito manquait à l'appel. Ginny fit la connaissance des autres Maudits, et fut impressionnée par le couple que formaient Rin et Haru. Elle n'avait jamais vu un couple aussi beau et assorti qu'eux. De plus, Rin était vraiment très belle.

Drago arriva sur ces entrefaites. Son arrivée déclencha un froid parmi les personnes présentes, mais il les ignora par un dédain typiquement malefoyien. Seule Tohru observa les règles de l'hospitalité en lui proposant du thé. Le regard du blond fut rapidement attiré par Rin qui était restée discrète en compagnie d'Haru, Momiji, Yuki et Kyô. Il s'approcha d'elle avec un sourire, indifférent à Ginny qui le fusillait du regard.

- Bonjour, mademoiselle. Drago Malefoy, pour vous servir.

Rin le toisa de haut en bas et eut son habituel air hautain.

- Et alors ?

- On ne vous l'a pas dit ? C'est grâce à un de mes livres que la Sang-de-Bourbe a réussi à trouver un moyen de vous sauver…

Yuki, Kyô et Momiji attendaient qu'Haru passe en mode black, ce qui n'allait pas tarder, vu ses yeux qui s'assombrissaient. Rin était visiblement ennuyée par le discours de l'Anglais, et s'apprêtait à le lui faire savoir quand Haru explosa. Celui-ci empoigna le col de Malefoy et le souleva de terre.

- On peut savoir ce que t'es en train de faire là, blondinet ?

Drago ne se démonta pas pour autant. Sa main avait déjà agrippé sa baguette.

- Tu peux parler, toi, avec tes cheveux bicolores, Moldu !

- Ah ouais ?

Haru l'envoya valser au sol. Drago se releva et brandit sa baguette.

- Stupéfix !

Agile, Haru évita le sort.

- Alors là, t'es mort.

Mais le Sorcier se protégea d'un bouclier puissant. Harry et Hermione accoururent, alertés par le bruit.

- Non, mais c'est pas vrai ! pesta le Survivant. Finite Incantatem ! Expelliarmus !

Pris par surprise, Drago se retrouva à nouveau projeté au loin. Privé de sa victime, Black Haru se retourna vers Harry.

- Hé toi ! Tu veux ta dose aussi ? Le blondinet était à moi !

- Je te l'aurais bien laissé, mais tu n'aurais pas fait le poids. C'est un Sorcier, pas toi.

- Sorcier ou pas, je te prends quand tu peux !

Yuki posa la main sur l'épaule d'Haru.

- Calme-toi.

L'effet fut instantané. Haru revint en mode « white » et il agrippa la chemise de Yuki.

Hermione se tourna vers Malefoy qui se relevait péniblement.

- Je te prierai de te tenir tranquille à partir de maintenant si tu veux rentrer en Angleterre en un seul morceau.

- Epargne-moi tes discours, Granger.

Elle haussa les épaules.

- Libre à toi de te faire humilier.

Puis, elle rassembla les Sôma dans la salle à manger.

- Bien, la nuit dernière, j'ai réussi à trouver quelle malédiction a été lancée, ainsi que le moyen de la lever. Et grâce à quelques recoupements et des infos recueillies avec votre aide, j'ai également découvert pourquoi certains enfants sont touchés et pas d'autres.

Elle avait réussi à captiver son auditoire.

- Pourriez-vous commencer par la cause de cette malédiction ? demanda Hatori.

- Oui. Hier, vous m'avez apporté une baguette, celle d'Akira Sôma. Sa réaction quand vous l'avez tenue m'a mis la puce à l'oreille.

- Pourquoi ? demanda Momiji.

- Depuis quand le fondateur de la famille Sôma a-t-il une baguette ? voulut savoir Rin.

- C'est simple. La biographie d'Ilona Serpentard mentionne le nom d'Akira Sôma comme étant un Sorcier. D'après le livre, il l'aurait trahie et elle se serait vengée en jetant cette malédiction. Quand Hatori-sama a pris cette baguette en main, elle a réagi en produisant une lumière verte et argentée. Or, dans notre monde, quand une baguette choisit son Sorcier, elle réagit ainsi. Ma baguette a réagi ainsi autrefois, et celle de Harry aussi. Cette réaction a prouvé qu'Hatori-sama est un Sorcier, d'ailleurs son aptitude à effacer la mémoire est sans aucun doute une réminiscence de son pouvoir. Et c'est là que l'évidence m'a frappée : la malédiction touche tous les enfants qui naissent avec des pouvoirs sorciers. Sans cette malédiction, vous auriez été des Sorciers. Donc, quand je lèverai la malédiction, vous entrerez en possession de vos pouvoirs.

Le silence accueillit cette nouvelle.

- Wow ! murmura finalement Momiji.

- Alors, nous serions des Sorciers ? demanda Kisa.

- Eh bien, je suis presque certaine que oui. Nous ne serons sûrs que quand j'aurai levé la malédiction.

- Génial ! déclara ironiquement Kyô. Du jour au lendemain, on va passer du statut de Maudit à celui de Sorcier. Ce sera pour quand les chapeaux pointus et les balais ?

- Les chapeaux ne sont pas vraiment à la mode, informa Ginny.

- Mais je t'apprendrai à voler si tu veux, proposa Harry.

Hermione éclata de rire devant la mine ahurie de Kyô. Il ne s'attendait visiblement pas à cette réponse. Ils redevinrent sérieux.

- Il existe cependant une particularité concernant Kyô, continua la Sorcière.

- Une anormalité de plus ou de moins… insinua Yuki.

- Je peux terminer ? demanda Hermione. D'après le livre, les Maudits sont au nombre de douze, mais le treizième Maudit, hanté par l'Esprit du Chat, serait le Sorcier le plus puissant du clan.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? voulut savoir Kagura.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione ouvrit le livre à la page appropriée et lut.

- « A chaque génération, naîtra un enfant plus puissant que les autres. La malédiction l'atteindra également, mais il sera hanté par l'Esprit du Chat et sera rejeté par les autres, alors que sa destinée est de prendre la tête du clan Sôma. C'est assez explicite, non ?

- Quoi ? explosa le roux. Ça veut dire qu'Akito nous a menti toutes ces années ?

- Si on considère que ce que Hermione-san vient de nous lire est vrai, répondit Haru, je dirai que oui.

- J'arrive pas à y croire ! Dès que cette malédiction sera levée, je vais aller lui dire deux mots, à cet imposteur.

Harry toussota.

- Si tu veux un conseil, tu devrais éviter de t'énerver.

- Et pourquoi s'il te plaît ?

- Parce qu'un Sorcier puissant en colère, c'est très mauvais pour les personnes qui l'entourent. Tu pourrais blesser quelqu'un sans le vouloir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en sais ?

Harry sourit, mais ce fut Ginny qui répondit.

- Crois-moi, il sait de quoi il parle. Harry est le Sorcier le plus puissant de notre monde. Il surpasse le Directeur de notre école et grâce à ça, a vaincu le Mage Noir qui semait la terreur en Angleterre. Et ce n'est pas tout. Harry a suivi un dur entraînement en compagnie d'Hermione et Ron. Ils forment le trio le plus dévastateur du monde sorcier, et s'ils ne canalisent pas leur émotions, ils seraient capables de raser une ville comme Tokyo.

Des yeux surpris se posèrent sur Harry et Hermione. Celle-ci rougit, gênée.

- C'est bon, Gin, pas la peine d'étaler notre puissance comme ça.

- Je ne fais que dire la vérité. Le trio d'Or de Gryffondor. Dumbledore avait placé tous ses espoirs en vous, et il ne s'est pas trompé. Si toi et Ron n'aviez pas été là pour ajouter votre puissance à celle d'Harry, Voldemort n'aurait jamais été vaincu. Quand il a réalisé ça, il a tout fait pour tenter de vous tuer Ron et toi. « Il a un piuvoir que l'autre ne connaît pas. » Que crois-tu que c'était ?

Harry et Hermione s'échangeaient des regards gênés. Ginny disait la stricte vérité. Ils étaient devenus extrêmement puissants durant leur septième année. Ron était un concentré de puissance brute, mais il était toujours présent pour pondérer Harry, gouverné par ses émotions. Et Hermione avait mis son intelligence à la disposition du Trio pour vaincre l'ennemi de son meilleur ami.

- C'est de l'histoire ancienne, se secoua Hermione.

- Ça fait à peine huit mois ! protesta Ginny.

- Ginny, s'il te plaît, intervint Harry.

Elle finit pas se taire, et Hermione reprit.

- Je procéderai au rituel ce soir. Par chance, toutes les conditions sont réunies. La nouvelle lune tombe ce soir, et il faudra commencer aux alentours de 23 heures. Tohru, pourrais-tu me procurer treize bougies blanches ?

- Oui, sans problème.

- Il me faudrait aussi une coupelle en argent, un cheveu de chacun d'entre vous, et quelques ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication d'une potion. Pour les ingrédients, j'ai tout apporté dans mes bagages.

- Tu te balades avec un nécessaire à potions dans tes valises ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je suis toujours prête à toute éventualité, sourit-elle. Vigilance constante.

- Et je dois reconnaître que tu as bien fait cette fois-ci.

- Bien, pour que ça marche, il faut que tous les Maudits soient présents.

- Très bien, Hermione, dit Shigure. Je me débrouillerai pour que Kureno vienne.

- Il ne manque plus que la coupelle en argent.

- Je devrais pouvoir vous procurer ça, informa Ayame.

- Alors tout est OK. Rendez-vous ici-même ce soir à 21 heures. Je vais tout de suite m'atteler à la confection de la potion. Ce sera toujours ça de fait.

Ils s'éparpillèrent, et Hermione alla chercher ses affaires. Peu après, elle redescendit avec une petite pochette. D'un geste, elle agrandit le tout et se retrouva devant un petit chaudron et divers petits flacons contenant des substances étranges.

- Tu veux de l'aide ? proposa Harry.

- Oui. Tu peux faire un feu de bois pendant que je vais prendre de l'eau.

- Bien sûr.

Dans le jardin, Harry entassa du petit bois et y mit le feu, tout ça sous le regard intéressé d'Hatori. Hermione revint et mit le chaudron au-dessus du feu, pour faire bouillir l'eau.

- Je peux vous regarder faire ? demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, si vous n'avez rien de mieux à faire, répondit Hermione en lui souriant.

- C'est très étrange… Ceci est un chaudron ?

- Oui. C'est un petit modèle en étain, qui convient aux nécessaires à potions.

- Et en quoi consiste la potion que vous allez confectionner ?

- C'est un philtre auquel on va ajouter vos cheveux ce soir. Je prononcerai une incantation qui va diriger votre malédiction sur moi. Ma magie va la rejeter, et faute d'un autre réceptacle, elle va tout simplement disparaître dans les airs.

Elle prit précisément treize feuilles de mandragore et demanda à Harry de les réduire en poudre. Puis elle préleva treize gouttes d'une substance étrange…

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda le Japonais.

- Du sang de dragon, bien connu pour ses propriétés magiques.

- Un dragon ?

- Oui, un vrai dragon. Ils sont une espèce protégée, aussi les ingrédients sont rares et chers, mais j'ai joué de mon influence pour en avoir.

- Je ne te connaissais pas comme ça, Mione, rit Harry.

- Oh ça va ! Le sang de dragon est indispensable dans tout nécessaire. Si je n'avais pas dit qui j'étais au vendeur, il ne me l'aurait jamais vendu.

- Ainsi, Miss Weasley a dit vrai. Vous êtes célèbres dans votre monde.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Je n'aime pas en parler, mais Ginny n'a pas exagéré. Les noms de Harry Potter, Ron Weasley et Hermione Granger sont désormais célèbres. Mais les gens oublient que c'est au prix de sacrifices et d'immenses efforts que nous en sommes là à présent. Harry a perdu ses parents et son parrain, Ron a été enlevé et a failli ne pas s'en sortir. Moi-même j'ai oscillé entre la vie et la mort suite à un Sortilège particulièrement dangereux.

- Et tu as été plus proche de la mort que de la vie, rappela Harry. Ron en devenait fou d'angoisse. Si tu étais morte, il aurait juré d'aller tuer Voldemort de ses propres mains.

- Oui c'est ça. Ce n'est pas lui, le Survivant.

- Le Survivant ? répéta Hatori.

Harry soupira.

- C'est le nom qu'on m'a donné après… la mort de ma famille. Quand j'avais un an, Voldemort a tué mes parents et a voulu en faire de même avec moi. Le Sortilège s'est retourné contre lui, ne me laissant que cette cicatrice. Voldemort a perdu tous ses pouvoirs cette nuit-là, et je suis devenu le Survivant. Quand il est revenu au pouvoir, je suis devenu le seul à pouvoir le vaincre, tout ça parce qu'une prophétie nous lie.

- Je constate que vous avez eu une vie difficile, malgré votre jeune âge.

Harry eut un sourire blasé.

- Oh, vous savez, depuis mes 11 ans, Voldemort n'a pas cessé de me poursuivre. Vous finissez par y être habitué. Mais je m'en suis toujours voulu d'avoir entraîné Ron et Hermione avec moi. Que de dangers ils ont couru…

- Ne dis pas de bêtises. Sans Ron et moi, le pierre philosophale serait tombée entre ses mains. Et là, on aurait vraiment été mal.

- En effet, un filet du diable, une partie d'échecs et une énigme de logique…

- Rien que le filet du diable, et tu aurais échoué. Et qui a découvert que le monstre de la Chambre des Secrets était un Basilic ?

- OK, Mione, je me rends ! Tu es la Sorcière la plus intelligente de tous les temps !

- C'est ça, moque-toi. Au lieu de débiter des bêtises, mets la poudre de mandragore dans l'eau et veille à ce que ça ne déborde pas. Quand tu auras obtenu un mélange homogène, préviens-moi.

- La poisse, tu oublies que je suis nul en Potions.

- Je n'oublie rien. Mais même un cancre comme toi devrait pouvoir faire ce que je te demande dans faire exploser le chaudron.

- Si nous avions eu un meilleur professeur, je me serai mieux débrouillé.

- Rogue est un professeur excellent ! C'est juste qu'il détestait les Gryffondors en général et toi en particulier.

- Ce type est un sadique en puissance.

- De qui parlez-vous ?

- Du Professeur Severus Rogue, répondit Hermione. C'est un Maître en Potions et il nous enseignait cette matière. Sauf qu'il a toujours détesté Harry à cause d'une vieille querelle avec le père d'Harry pendant leurs études.

- C'est un peu injuste pour Harry-san, non ?

- A qui le dites-vous ? ricana celui-ci.

- De plus, Rogue est le Directeur de la Maison Serpentard, Maison rivale de Gryffondor où nous étions. Donc il a tout fait pour rabaisser Gryffondor. Drago Malefoy est un Serpentard, d'où notre mésentente. Harry et lui ne sont jamais parvenus à s'entendre. Il méprise la famille Weasley parce qu'elle est pauvre, et il me hait parce que mes parents sont moldus et que je suis plus intelligente que lui.

- Je comprends un peu mieux son attitude agressive. Mais quel rapport avec le fait que vos parents sont moldus ?

- Pour lui, mon sang est impur. Je suis une Sang-de-Bourbe. C'est la pire insulte qui puisse exister pour un Sorcier. La première fois qu'il m'a insultée, j'avais 12 ans, Ron a failli lui sauter dessus, et moi, j'étais choquée. Ses parents à lui sont des Sorciers, des Sangs Purs. Ils font partie des personnes qui considèrent les Moldus comme des races inférieures. Ce qui n'est pas le cas.

- C'est un mode de pensée assez sectaire, et étriqué. Drago Malefoy n'a manifestement pas l'esprit ouvert.

Harry rigola. Puis il attira l'attention d'Hermione sur la potion.

- C'est bon comme ça ?

- Oui. Je vais rajouter le sang de dragon, mais c'est un peu délicat… Tu peux me préparer treize morceaux de cœur de licorne ?

- Bien évidemment Mione ! Et ça ressemble à quoi au juste ? ironisa-t-il.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- T'es franchement pas doué ! C'est le pot avec une substance argentée. C'est un cœur de licorne. Tu peux m'en couper treize morceaux égaux, s'il te plaît ? Ensuite, tu pourras me mesurer treize milligrammes de poudre de dent d'hippogriffe ?

- Tu permets ? Je n'ai que deux mains !

- Je vais le faire, proposa Hatori.

Hermione lu fit un grand sourire et lui tendit le flacon adéquat.

- Merci. Treize milligrammes, pas un milligramme de plus ou de moins.

- N'oubliez pas que je suis médecin. La préparation de médicaments est aussi très précise.

- En effet.

- Quel est ce système de Maisons dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

Hermione s'étant concentrée sur la potion, ce fut Harry qui répondit.

- Les élèves de Poudlard sont répartis en quatre Maisons. Gryffondor, Serpentard, Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle. C'est un vieux chapeau magique qui détermine les aptitudes de chaque jeune élève qui arrive en première année. Gryffondor pour le courage, Serpentard pour la ruse et l'ambition, Serdaigle pour l'intelligence et Pouffsouffle pour la loyauté.

Hermione se redressa.

- Je viens de penser à une chose ! Si vous vous révélez vraiment être des Sorciers, il vous faut un enseignement pour apprendre à contrôler votre magie ! Kisa et Hiro sont les seuls à avoir l'âge requis pour étudier à Poudlard mais…

- Kisa et Hiro ? Vous voulez qu'ils aillent étudier en Angleterre ?

- Poudlard est la meilleure école de sorcellerie du monde. Et ça pourrait être dangereux pour eux si leur magie se déclenche sans prévenir.

- Oui, mais en Angleterre ?

- Je sais que c'est loin. Mais ils ne seraient pas totalement seuls. Ginny a encore une année à faire là-bas. De plus, tous nos amis sont Professeurs là-bas. Dumbledore est le meilleur Directeur qu'ils peuvent espérer. Libérés de la malédiction, ce serait dommage de les priver d'un enseignement nécessaire.

- Eh bien… Je vais y réfléchir, et en parler à leurs parents, déclara Hatori, troublé.

Tous les trois passèrent le reste de la matinée à confectionner la potion, Hermione et Harry donnant à Hatori le plus de détails possible sur Poudlard.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Le soir-même, tous étaient présents, y compris Kureno qui avait purement et simplement faussé compagnie à Akito. Hermione avait revêtu sa robe de Sorcière aux couleurs de Poudlard, la seule tenue qui convenait à une invocation. Elle donnait ses instructions aux Treize Maudits.

- Bien, vous vous tiendrez en cercle autour de moi, chacun une bougie à la main. Je procéderai au rituel en mélangeant les cheveux à la potion et je prononcerai une incantation. Pendant ce temps, il faudra impérativement que vous restiez immobiles et silencieux quoi qu'il puisse se passer.

- Et que risque-t-il de se passer ? demanda Shigure.

- Le vent se lèvera, et les bougies s'éteindront une à une, quand je prononcerai vos noms. J'insiste pour que vous ne bougiez pas pendant l'opération, et je m'adresse à Kyô, Momiji, Ayame et Ritsu.

- JE LE SAVAIS !! JE VAIS TOUT FAIRE RATER !! PARDONNEZ-MOI !!

- Du calme, Ri-chan ! rit Momiji. Hermione-chan a tout simplement peur que tu sursautes. Je te promets de me tenir tranquille, Hermione-chan !

- Si vous voulez, vous pouvez garder les yeux fermés… suggéra-t-elle.

- Voyons, Hermione-san, quel peu de confiance vous avez en nous, se plaignit théâtralement Ayame.

- C'est justement l'aperçu que j'ai de vous qui m'incite à faire une telle recommandation. Et toi, Kyô-kun, tu restes immobile.

- C'est bon, je sais me tenir !

- Heureuse de te l'entendre dire ! C'est bientôt l'heure. Allons nous installer.

- Bonne chance, murmura Tohru, inquiète.

- Elle va réussir, la rassura Ginny. J'en suis certaine.

Harry et Drago aussi étaient présents, Harry tenant Drago à l'œil, des fois qu'il aurait envie de saboter le rituel.

Hermione alla se placer au centre d'un cercle de sable, tracé par magie, et les Treize Sôma se placèrent autour d'elle. Devant la Sorcière, un guéridon supportait le chaudron, la coupelle en argent et une fiole fermée contenant les cheveux des Sôma. Hermione leva les yeux et scruta le ciel sombre. Harry suivit son regard.

- C'est l'heure, dit-il. La nouvelle lune se lève.

« Merci les cours d'Astrnomie », pensa Ginny. Hermione mit les cheveux dans la coupelle et versa la potion dessus. Un léger vent se leva, faisant osciller les flammes des bougies dans les mains des Maudits. Du bout de sa baguette, elle traça quelques runes au-dessus de la coupelle, l'air très concentré. Harry reconnut l'air qu'elle avait quand elle étudiait à Poudlard. Rien n'aurait pu la troubler.

- J'en appelle aux Forces Elémentaires, qu'elles consentent à lever la malédiction millénaire qui plane sur une famille innocente mais néanmoins condamnée. Qu'elles libèrent Yuki Sôma, ganté par l'Esprit du Rat…

Le vent se fit plus fort, et la bougie tenue par Yuki s'éteignit. Hermione récita les noms un par un, et les bougies s'éteignirent en même temps et elle finit par Kyô. Quand la dernière flamme mourut, un halo de lumière entoura Hermione et entra en elle, mais aussitôt, des étincelles rouge et or jaillirent de sa baguette, et le rayon de lumière fut expulsé de la Sorcière pour disparaître dans le ciel nocturne. Harry comprit que la magie d'Hermione, symbolisée par sa baguette venait de rejeter la malédiction.

Le vent se calma, et tout redevint silencieux, seulement troublé par les cigales. Hermione baissa sa baguette et s'effondra à genoux. Ce fut le signal que tout était terminé.

- Ça a marché ? demanda Yuki.

Tohru, Harry, Ginny et Drago s'avancèrent.

- Je suppose qu'il n'y a qu'un moyen de vérifier, déclara Momiji, toujours jovial.

Il se jeta dans les bras de Ginny… et rien ne se passa. Aussitôt, Shigure et Ayame voulurent serrer Hermione mais Hatori les arrêta sèchement. Il aida l'Anglaise à se relver, et elle s'appuya sur lui, sans qu'il ne se transforme.

- Ça va ?

- Cette malédiction était très puissante. Si ma magie avait été plus faible, j'aurais été maudite à votre place.

- Alors heureusement que vous êtes puissante, murmura Hatori.

Ils se sourirent. La malédiction était enfin levée.

-------------------------------------------

_Voilà, ya plus de malédiction, ça va faire un poids en moins pour nos Sôma d'amour !! A vrai dire, pour l'origine de la malédiction, on savait pas trop si ça tiendrait la route, alors j'ai laissé faire la spécialiste de HP, pour le rituel et tout et tout !!!!!!_

_Mais c'est pas fini, rendez-vous à la page prochaine !!_


	11. La fin d'une ère

_Nous revoilà pour l'avant-dernier chap, un chap de vacances pour toute la bande, faut bien qu'ils prennent des vacances après tout ce qui leur est arrivé !! Et puis c'est dans ce chap qu'on voit se former les couples, mais je vais pas en dire plus, ça gâcherait la surprise !!_

_Place au chap !!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 11 : La fin d'une ère **

Après une nuit de repos, surtout pour Hermione dont la magie devait se régénérer, Hatori, Kisa, Momiji et Kagura se retrouvèrent chez Shigure. Hatori ausculta Hermione pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien. Finalement, elle avait juste besoin de repos. Kagura donna des nouvelles des autres Maudits. Ayame était allé travailler à sa boutique, mais surtout il voulait faire ce dont il avait toujours eu envie : prendre son assistante dans ses bras. Rin et Haru décidaient de vivre leur amour au grand jour et Ritsu avait pris la résolution de se prendre en main. Kureno avait prétexté un rendez-vous en ville et Hiro devait annoncer la nouvelle à sa mère.

- Mais tous te remercient du fond du cœur, Hermione-chan. Nous avons une dette envers toi.

- Ce n'est rien, Kagura-chan. J'ai fait ce qui me semblait juste. Nous les Sorciers avons des moyens à notre disposition pour contrer Malédictions et Sortilèges. Il aurait été injuste que je ne vous aide pas. Mais si je ne me trompe pas, vous devez être en pleine possession de vos pouvoirs, maintenant. Et on va vérifier ça tout de suite. Harry, prête ta baguette à Kagura, et aide-la à lancer le Sortilège de Lévitation.

- OK.

Harry tendit sa baguette à la jeune fille, qui la prit timidement. Puis il se plaça derrière elle et prit sa main dans la sienne. Kagura rougit, mais se laissa faire.

- Prononce après moi. Wingardium…

- Hein ?

Ils rirent.

- Wingardium…, répéta Harry.

- Wingardium…

- Leviosa.

- Leviosa.

Harry fit faire le geste à Kagura, et aussitôt, le livre que lisait Shigure lui échappa des mains et se mit à flotter dans les airs. Un petit cri émerveillé lui échappa et elle leva des yeux brillants vers lui. Il sentit son cœur chavirer. Kagura était tellement belle ! Shigure les regarda, sourit et se leva.

- Bon, je dois y aller.

- Où vas-tu ? demanda Hatori.

- A la résidence Sôma.

Hatori hocha la tête sans rien dire. Hermione déclara elle aussi qu'elle montait se reposer, et Kisa voulut venir avec elle. Momiji proposa une promenade à Ginny qui accepta. Hatori offrit à Shigure de l'accompagner. Kagura et Harry restèrent seuls.

- Wah, je viens de lancer un sort ! s'écriait encore Kagura, qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Dis, Harry-kun, tu as d'autres sorts comme ça ? Tu pourrais m'en apprendre d'autres ?

- Oui, mais tu sais, je ne peux pas t'enseigner en un après-midi tout ce que j'ai appris en sept ans d'école.

- Oui, je comprends, acquiesça Kagura. Alors tu veux bien me parler de ton école de sorcellerie ?

Harry accepta avec un sourire, et il lui parla de Poudlard. Les coutumes, le système de points, les tournois de Quidditch, il essayait de tout lui expliquer en étant le plus clair possible.

- Attends, je vais te montrer quelque chose, lui dit-il en fouillant dans sa poche.

Il sortit une chose minuscule avec un sourire satisfait.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Kagura, curieuse.

- Tu verras bien ce que c'est une fois que je lui aurais rendu sa taille normale.

Kagura fixait cette chose avec des grands yeux curieux.

- Recule un peu, conseilla Harry.

Elle s'exécuta et regarda ce qui allait se passer. Harry lança un nouveau sort avec sa baguette magique et la minuscule petite chose se transforma en…

- Un balai ? reconnut Kagura en haussant un sourcil.

- Oui, mais pas n'importe lequel. Dans notre monde, tous les Sorciers possèdent un balai, et c'est indispensable pour jouer au Quidditch.

- Ce balai n'a rien d'ordinaire alors.

Elle caressa précautionneusement le manche et remarqua qu'il n'avait rien d'un simple ustensile de ménage.

- Eclair de Feu ? lut-elle sur le manche.

- Oui, c'est comme ça qu'il s'appelle. J'avais aussi un Nimbus 2000 mais le pauvre à fini en miettes pendant ma troisième année.

- Ça alors, même les balais ont une marque, s'amusa Kagura. Décidément, votre monde est plein de surprises ! Sans parler de toi qui es le Survivant et l'Elu et j'en passe !

- Tu as appris tout ça d'Hermione, je suppose.

Kagura hocha la tête.

- Je suis peut-être le Survivant mais toi, je te rappelle que tu n'étais pas quelqu'un d'ordinaire, jusqu'à la nuit dernière, lâcha Harry sans réfléchir.

La jeune fille baissa la tête.

- Mais j'aurais voulu être quelqu'un d'ordinaire. Cette malédiction nous pesait et oj devait sans cesse nous cacher et Hatori a dû effacer la mémoire de nombreuses personnes quand j'étais enfant avec Kyô, Yuki et les autres.

Harry se mordit la lèvre. Encore une fois, il avait parlé sans réfléchir et manqué de délicatesse. Quel crétin il faisait !

- Pardon, je ne voulais pas te vexer, essaya-t-il de s'excuser. J'ai été désagréable, excuse-moi.

- Oh, ce n'est pas ta faute, se força-t-elle à sourire. Mais maintenant que la malédiction est levée et que tout est rentré dans l'ordre, nous pouvons commencer une nouvelle vie même si c'est un peu dur.

Kagura traversait un moment de mélancolie et Harry la trouvait irrésistible quand elle était plongée dans ses pensées comme maintenant. Il porta machinalement sa main dans les cheveux de la jeune fille et saisit une fine mèche brune. Prise au dépourvu, elle releva les yeux vers le Sorcier qui avait braqué son regard vert sur elle.

- Cette nouvelle vie… je peux en faire partie ?

Ses deux mains saisirent le visage de Kagura et il s'approcha lentement. Kagura se laissa faire en fermant les yeux. Leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, la jeune fille laissa échapper un doux soupir en répondant au baiser d'Harry. Il avait glissé une main sur sa nuque et approfondit davantage le contact.

Kagura n'avais jamais pensé pouvoir être amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre que Kyô mais cet amour n'était pas réciproque et ne le sera sans doute jamais. Son cœur appartenait à une autre fille… Et Harry… Il était si charmant, si gentil et le courant passait très bien entre eux, alors pourquoi pas ? Peut-être que son affection pour lui ne ferait que grandir au fil du temps ? Elle voulait tenter sa chance et oser prendre des risques pour une fois !

Harry se sépara d'elle à regret pour qu'ils puissent tous les deux reprendre leur souffle. Kagura, essoufflée, eut un léger sourire timide.

- On peut toujours essayer, répondit-elle à sa question en rougissant.

------------------------------------------------------------------

Hatori avait prétexté avoir des affaires en cours à régler dès leur arrivée à la Résidence Sôma. Shigure se retrouvait donc seul pour aller rendre visite à Akito. Celle-ci devait avoir senti la rupture des liens la nuit dernière.

La jeune fille était allongée par terre, dans sa chambre, la fenêtre ouverte, complètement apathique. Shigure s'attrista. Malgré les apparences, Akito était très fragile et sensible. Et elle avait horriblement peur de perdre les Treize Maudits. C'était pour cette raison qu'elle refusait toute aide extérieure. Il avait été surpris quand elle avait autorisé Tohru à rester avec Yuki ; Kyô et lui chez eux. Hermione n'avait pas reçu le même accueil, uniquement parce que l'Anglaise représentait une menace sérieuse. Shigure sourit intérieurement. L'impassible Hatori ne lui était pas indifférent…

- Akito ? appela-t-il doucement.

Elle ne bougea pas, mais sa voix s'éleva doucement.

- Que viens-tu faire ici Shigure. Tu as retrouvé ta liberté, comme tous les autres. Pourquoi te soucies-tu encore de moi ?

- Tu te sous-estimes, Akito. Notre lien…

Elle se leva, soudain furieuse.

- Il n'y a plus de lien ! Vous me détestez tous, et je vous ai fait du mal à tous. Yuki, Kyô, Momiji, Rin, Kisa… et tous les Autres.

- Au moins, tu le reconnais.

- Tu veux me faire du mal toi aussi ? Tu es revenu pour te délecter de ta victoire ?

- Ne dis pas de bêtises, Akito. Tu as oublié ?

- Oublié ?

- Un jour, tu m'as demandé si je t'aimais, répondit Shigure.

Akito se tut. Elle n'avait pas oublié. Ce jour-là, Shigure avait souri, était allé cueillir une fleur pour lui offrir et lui avait dit :

- « Je pense à vous plus qu'à n'importe qui. C'est une vérité que personne ne peut nier. Je vous aime, Akito », récita-t-elle, les yeux fermés.

- Et c'est encore la vérité, révéla Shigure. Je t'aime toujours Akito. Je resterai toujours à tes côtés. Et si tu le veux bien, nous pouvons construire un autre lien, rien que tous les deux.

- Alors… tu n'as jamais cessé de m'aimer, Shigure ?

- Jamais.

Elle esquissa faiblement un sourire.

- J'ai été bien aveugle. Tu dois m'en vouloir.

- Comment en vouloir à la femme que j'aime ? Je préférerai que tu fasses la paix avec les douze autres, et que tu prennes le temps de connaître Tohru et Hermione.

- Cette Anglaise…

Akito ne pouvais s'empêcher de ne pas beaucoup aimer la Sorcière. Elle était si exubérante, et si différente d'eux !

- Je ferai un effort, Shigure. Uniquement parce que tu sembles bien l'aimer.

- Voilà une réponse qui me fait énormément plaisir, Akito, souffla-t-il en se penchant sur ses lèvres.

Celle-ci accueillit le baiser de Shigure avec un soupir. Comment avait-elle pu ne pas comprendre plus tôt ? Shigure était celui qui venait le plus souvent la voir, malgré le fait q'il ne vivait plus à la Résidence. Etre allée si loin pour en arriver là… Si elle avait compris plus tôt, elle n'aurait pas fait tout ce mal autour d'elle. A cause du lien, elle ressentait toutes les transformations, et cela l'affaiblissait énormément. Hatori s'était dévoué pour la soigner, et elle avait gâché son amour avec Kana. Comme elle se sentait coupable. Mais Shigure était là maintenant. Elle n'était plus toute seule, même si l'absence du lien créait un vide en elle. Oui, elle surmonterait cette épreuve…

----------------------------------------------------------

Momiji avait emmené Ginny dans tous les lieux touristiques de la ville. Elle avait adoré ça, et Momiji était vraiment gentil. Mais quand il la ramena en fin d'après-midi chez Shigure, ils se retrouvèrent face à un Drago maussade.

- Où étais-tu ? demanda-t-il à Ginny.

- Je t'en pose des questions ?

- J'apprécierai assez que tu me répondes.

- Et pourquoi je te prie ? Tu n'as aucun droit sur moi, et comme tu l'as si bien fait remarquer l'autre jour, je ne suis rien pour toi. Mais je vais te répondre par pure générosité : Momiji m'a emmené visiter la ville.

- Encore ce sale gamin…

- Il n'a qu'un an de moins que moi, je te signale. Lui au moins, me traite avec gentillesse et me respecte. Tu vois à quoi je veux faire allusion ?

- Absolument pas.

La rousse soupira.

- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te parle. Je ne te dois rien.

- Je t'ai payé le billet d'avion…

Elle s'empourpra, mais de fureur.

- Alors, tu reviens sur ta parole ? Je m'en doutais, vois-tu ? Harry te remboursera le prix dès notre retour à Londres. Je préfère avoir une dette envers lui plutôt qu'envers un Malfoy.

- Tu n'as pas le…

- Fiche-moi la paix Malefoy ! Rentre à Londres, tiens ! Ça nous fera des vacances !

Drago Malefoy était en colère, surtout envers lui-même. Face à la jeune Weasley, il perdait son calme et son sang-froid. Elle l'avait ensorcelé. Et la voir constamment avec Momiji Sôma était plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter. Ginevra Weasley était à lui ! Il s'approcha d'elle, menaçant.

- Personne ne touche à ce qui m'appartient.

Pour toute réponse, elle le gifla.

- Je ne t'appartiens pas Malefoy. Tu as peut-être traité tes ex ainsi, mais je n'accepterai pas cette situation. Je ne suis pas un objet, et tu n'as pas fait grand-chose pour que je t'apprécie vraiment, mis à part le livre sur Serpentard. A présent, excuse-moi mais on m'attend.

Elle fit mine de partir, mais Drago la retint par le bras, et la plaqua contre un mur.

- Nous n'en avons pas fini. Je ne comptais pas en arriver là, mais tu ne me laisses pas le choix. Tu es ma proie, Ginevra Weasley. Je te poursuivrai de mes assiduités jusqu'à ce que je parvienne à mon but : t'avoir dans mon lit.

- Alors là, tu rêves !

- Tu parles trop vite, jeune fille.

Il se pencha, déposa un baiser dans son cou et mordilla le lobe de son oreille. Malgré elle, son souffle s'accéléra et son cœur rata quelques battements. Elle trouva quand même la force de le repousser.

- Tu repasseras quand il gèlera en enfer.

Il lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

- Cela risque d'être bien plus tôt que tu ne le crois, ma belle.

Il quitta la maison. Il continuerait sa manœuvre de séduction sur son terrain de chasse favori : Poudlard.

---------------------------------------------

Momiji et Hatori vinrent dans l'après-midi. Le blond s'accapara immédiatement Hermione.

- Hermione-chan ! Que fais-tu les prochains jours ?

- Eh bien, je comptais profiter de mon séjour ici. Pourquoi ?

- Que dirais-tu de passer quelques jours dans notre propriété ? Tout le monde est invité bien sûr.

- Votre propriété ?

- Oui, elle est au bord d'un lac. On pourra se baigner et s'amuser tous ensemble. Gin-chan et Tohru-chan viendront aussi… en fait tout le monde est convié, et je me suis débrouillé pour louer un car.

- Eh bien, si tu as tout réglé, Momiji-kun, il serait dommage de ne pas en profiter.

- Super ! Une semaine avec toutes les trois ! Je vais aller les prévenir !

Momiji, tout content, trottina vers la cuisine, où Tohru et Ginny cuisinaient ensemble. Hermione se retourna vers Hatori et lui sourit.

- Cette idée vient de vous ?

- Non, Momiji l'a eue tout seul. Il adore faire plaisir à ses amis. Vous allez mieux ?

Tout en parlant, il avait pris la main d'Hermione et contrôlait son pouls.

- J'ai récupéré mes forces et ma puissance magique est gonflée à bloc. La cuisine de Tohru fait des merveilles.

- Je n'en doute pas. J'ai croisé Malefoy-san ce matin. Il vous fait dire qu'il retourne à Londres.

- Bon débarras. Avez-vous parlé aux parents de Kisa et Hiro ?

- Oui. La mère de Hiro est ravie de voir que son fils est désormais un Sorcier. Elle n'a pas élevé d'objections. Par contre, la mère de Kisa est plus réticente. Elle est très protectrice envers sa fille, et l'idée de la savoir à l'autre bout du monde ne la rassure pas.

- Je la comprends. Cependant, si on n'apprend pas aux enfants à canaliser leur magie, elle peut se manifester à n'importe quel moment. Je vous laisse imaginer les conséquences.

- J'essaierai de la convaincre à nouveau.

- Je viendrai avec vous si vous voulez. Je saurai lui exposer les bonnes raisons, et puis, Kisa ne sera pas seule. Hiro sera avec elle, Ginny aussi, et puis, je lui présenterai les professeurs de Poudlard. J'ai une idée. Je rentre en Angleterre le 10 août avec Harry et Ginny. Pourquoi Kisa et Hiro ne viendraient-ils pas avec nous ?

- Il leur faudrait un tuteur. Quelqu'un qui pourrait prouver que vous les traitez bien.

- Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? taquina Hermione.

- Bien sûr que si. Mais ce serait pour rassurer les parents.

- Eh bien, nous n'avez qu'à venir aussi. Vous avez de la chance, Harry s'est acheté une nouvelle maison et a plein de chambres d'amis pour vous accueillir !

- Il faudrait peut-être lui demander son avis, non ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je connais Harry.

Hatori accepta, un peu perplexe. Bien sûr, le jeune Sorcier accepta sans hésiter d'accueillir les Japonais chez lui et félicita même Hermione de son initiative.

Tous se réjouirent ensuite de l'invitation de Momiji, et deux jours après, tout le monde était en route pour la résidence Sôma.

------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione et Ginny étaient émerveillées par le magnifique paysage qui se présentaient devant elles. Harry les rejoignit sur la terrasse.

- On dirait que vous vous amusez bien toutes les deux ici, sourit-il.

- Le Japon est un pays magnifique, répondit sa meilleure amie. Je ne remercierai jamais assez mes parents de m'avoir offert ce voyage.

- Je suis d'accord avec toi, renchérit Ginny. Harry, pour le billet…

- Ne t'inquiète pas Gin. Je t'ai déjà dit que je m'arrangerai avec Malefoy. Et tu ne me dois rien.

- Mais Harry…

- Bon, considère que c'est ton cadeau de Noël un peu en avance.

- Comme tu voudras, capitula Ginny, à contrecoeur.

Hermione échangea un sourire complice avec Harry. Celui-ci détestait être riche alors que les Weasley avaient moins de moyens que lui. Si ça ne tenait qu'à lui, il leur aurait fait un don de toute sa fortune à sa seconde famille, mais comme c'était impossible, alors, il se débrouillait pour leur offrir des cadeaux qu'ils ne pouvaient se permettre.

- Au fait, reprit Hermione, tu as l'air de bien t'entendre avec Kagura.

Le jeune homme prit une jolie teinte rosée.

- Euh…

- Elle est belle et intelligente, constata Ginny. Et puis, elle parle parfaitement bien anglais.

- Je m'entends bien avec elle… Je l'aime, avoua-t-il sans prévenir.

- Eh bien, fit Hermione, admirative, si tu avais été aussi direct avec Cho en Cinquième Année, elle…

- Ce n'était pas pareil avec Cho. Elle cherchait à oublier Cedric. En plus, c'est par ma faute qu'il est mort, et elle en était consciente.

- Ne dis pas ça, Harry, souffla la rousse. Tu n'y es pour rien.

- Ça fait trois ans que j'essaie de m'en persuader, Gin. Enfin, le passé est le passé. J'ai proposé à Kagura de venir avec nous à Londres le 20 août, avec Kisa, Hiro et Hatori.

- Tu es si accroché que tu ne veux pas la quitter ? taquina la brune.

Il la fusilla du regard.

- Tout à fait Hermione. Continue comme ça et je te jette un sort.

- Quoi, tu veux un duel ? Tu sais que je t'égale en Duel.

- Oui, mais en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, je te dépasse.

- Reste que je connais plus de Sortilèges que toi. Ron n'a pas tenu cinq minutes contre moi. Je te donne dix minutes.

Harry sortit sa baguette.

- Très bien, c'est quand tu veux.

- Pas maintenant, et pas ici, sourit-elle. Pourquoi ne pas aller sur la plage ?

- Vous n'êtes pas sérieux ? s'inquiéta Ginny.

- Si. Et cela nous fera du bien de nous entraîner un peu, confirma Harry.

----------------------------------------------------

Un quart d'heure plus tard, Harry et Hermione se faisaient face sur la plage, observés par tous les Sôma, intrigués par le Duel Sorcier.

- Tous les coups son permis ? proposa Hermione.

- Même les Impardonnables ? Je ne voudrais pas te faire du mal.

- J'ai suivi le même entraînement que toi, Potter ! En garde !

- Très bien, Granger, tu l'auras voulu ! Expelliarmus !

Ginny gémit, accablée.

- Ils sont fous…

- Pourquoi ? voulut savoir Kagura.

- Tous les deux sont puissants. Et ils n'hésitent pas à utiliser les Sortilèges de Magie Noire et les Impardonnables, dont le Sortilège de mort.

- Mais… ils ne cherchent pas à se tuer, n'est-ce pas ? insista la Japonaise, inquiète.

- Non, bien sûr que non. Mais certains sorts sont très dangereux, comme le Doloris.

Au même moment, Harry lança ce sortilège. Hermione se créa un bouclier.

- Ah oui, tu passes aux choses sérieuses ?

- Je m'ennuyais, rit Harry.

- Très bien ! Illusio !

Aussitôt, quatre autres Hermione se matérialisèrent autour de Harry, menaçantes.

- Alors, dit l'une des cinq. Tu fais moins le fier ?

Le Sorcier l'attaqua. Elle disparut, mais il en restait quatre.

- Raté ! rit une autre.

- Tu veux jouer à ça… Sectumsempra ! cria-t-il en tournant sur lui-même.

L'illusion stoppa, seule la véritable Hermione fut blessé. Le sortilège avait frôlé son épaule, tailladant la chair, et faisant gicler le sang. Mais elle n'abandonna pas.

- Pyros !

- Protego !

- Finite Incantatem ! Impero !

Pris au dépourvu, Harry fut touché, la Sorcière eut un sourire triomphant.

- Tu es sous mon emprise Harry. Que dirais-tu de danser un peu maintenant ?

- Dans tes rêves ! Expulso !

Hermione dut se jeter à terre pour éviter le sort. Elle grimaça. Harry était insensible aux Impardonnables, mais elle continuait d'espérer. Puis elle se créa un bouclier en catastrophe quand il entreprit de la bombarder de pics de glace acérés. Pas assez vite cependant, car une pointe lui lacéra la hanche, la faisant crier de douleur. Elle se remit sur ses genoux.

- Alors ? Tu abandonnes ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Jamais de la vie.

Elle souffla un peu et se détendit. Puis, elle entreprit de se lever et lança une série de sorts sans prononcer un mot. Surpris, Harry se retrouva encerclé par un cercle de feu, des pointes de poignards pointés sur sa gorge.

- Tu te rends ? se moqua Hermione.

- Jamais de la vie, répéta Harry.

Il se baissa, roula à terre et se protégea d'un bouclier. De nouveau, les sorts fusèren entre les deux Sorciers, sans qu'aucun ne prenne l'avantage. Mais Hermione était blessée, et elle faiblissait plus vite. Harry, de son côté, dut reconnaître que son amie était très douée. Durant leurs entraînements en Sixième Année, il la battait toujours, mais ils ne s'étaient plus battus l'un contre l'autre depuis la défaite de Voldemort, et elle avait acquis de nouvelles connaissances qui la rendaient plus forte ; même si elle allait perdre malgré tout. Il envoya coup sur coup une boule de feu et un éclair sur elle et s'élança vers elle. Occupée à parer les deux attaques, elle ne vit pas arriver et se retrouva au sol, la baguettes de son ami pointée sur sa gorge.

- Tu déclares forfait cette fois-ci ? demanda-t-il en lui souriant.

Hermione abaissa sa baguette, et sourit.

- Je me rends, tu as gagné. Félicitations, tu es devenu plus fort.

- Toi aussi, tu m'as donné du fil à retordre.

- Etes-vous devenus fous tous les deux ! cria Ginny en arrivant près d'eux.

- De quoi tu parles ? demanda Harry, innocent.

- Les Impardonnables ! Vous vous rendez compte que…

- Du calme, Gin, coupa Hermione. Tu sais bien que Harry est totalement insensible aux Trois Sortilèges. Et de toute façon, je n'ai même pas utilisé l'Avada.

- Il a utilisé le Doloris.

- Que j'ai bloqué, répliqua Hermione, légèrement agacée.

- Allons Gin, tu t'énerves pour rien, calma Harry. Tu n'as jamais assisté aux Duels qui nous nous livrions pendant notre entraînement en Sixième Année, et juste avant l'affrontement.

- Peut-être pas, mais je voyais dans quel état vous en reveniez. De plus, Hermione est blessée.

Les deux Sorciers échangèrent un regard complice, et éclatèrent de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ! s'indigna la rousse.

- Ginny, reprit Hermione une fois calmée, tu parlais de notre puissance l'autre jour. Ce que tu viens de voir, ce n'est même pas le dixième de nos capacités. Tu as vu Harry tuer Voldemort. Tu as vu Ron tuer Bellatrix. Et tu m'as vue achever deux Mangemorts. Ce Duel n'était qu'un amusement.

La jeune fille se calma. Hermione avait raison. La puissance magique du Trio était inégalable. Sans doute Harry et son amie voulaient juste se mesurer l'un à l'autre.

- Je me suis en effet un peu emportée, reconnut-elle.

Hermione sourit aux Sôma, restés en retrait.

- Ne restez pas là-bas !

Ils s'approchèrent. Momiji s'accrocha au bras d'Hermione.

- C'était génial ! Tu es drôlement forte, Hermione-chan !

- Merci, mais c'est Harry qui a gagné.

- Quand même !

Il voulut l'enlacer, mais Hermione se dégagea doucement, avec une grimace de douleur.

- Gomen… s'excusa-t-il.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Je vais examiner ça, déclara Hatori.

- Ce ne sont que des coupures, rien de grave.

- Laissez-moi en juger, voulez-vous ?

Il avait un visage fermé et sévère. Hermione se mordit la lèvre inférieure, troublé. Il avait l'air de lui en vouloir…

- Il faut désinfecter et bander ces plaies. Retournons au manoir, j'aurai mon matériel là-bas.

Elle voulut protester, mais un regard noir du médecin la dissuada. Soucieux d'éviter la mauvaise humeur d'Hatori, tout le monde les laissa rentrer au manoir tous seuls. Tout le monde voulut rester sur la plage, et commencer à s'amuser. Seul Shigure osa le taquiner.

- Ne la maltraite pas trop, tu veux ?

Il ne reçut qu'un regard impassible, qui le fit sourire. Hatori s'était beaucoup inquiété pour la jeune Anglaise…

--------------------------------------------

Une fois au manoir, Hatori emmena Hermione dans sa chambre, où il avait déposé sa trousse. Il la fit asseoir sur une chaise, et lui demanda d'enlever son chemisier. Elle obéit sans poser de questions et le laissa désinfecter sa blessure à l'épaule.

- Vous êtes en colère, constata-t-elle.

- Croyez-vous ? Et pourquoi à votre avis ?

- Parce que Harry et moi avons risqué nos viex.

- Bien raisonné.

- Me croirez-vous si je vous affirme qu'à aucun moment nous n'avons été en danger de mort ?

- Ce n'est pas l'impression que j'ai eue. Et ces blessures sont réelles.

- Oui, mais nous avons connu bien pire. Je vous ai dit que j'ai été touchée par un sort dangereux qui m'a plongé dans un coma. C'était de la Magie Noire. Aujourd'hui, nous n'avons utilisé que des sorts mineurs de magie blanche.

Il ne répondit pas. Elle soupira.

- Vous ne me croyez pas. Vous réagissez comme ça parce que vous ne connaissez pas la magie, et vous commencez par vous forger des préjugés. Un de mes amis est un loup-garou.

Hatori sursauta.

- Vous plaisantez ?

- Non. Trois nuits par mois, Remus se transforme en bête sanguinaire. Mais grâce à une Potion, le loup en lui est maîtrisé. Seulement voilà, les lycanthropes sont rejetés par la société.

- C'est stupide. Les gens ont peur de ce qu'ils ne connaissent pas, c'est tout.

- Vous réagissez comme eux avec la magie. Le Duel entre Harry et moi n'était rien d'autre qu'un jeu, et je n'ai pas été assez rapide pour me défendre convenablement. Ce n'est pas différents des sports, où des joueurs peuvent être blessés aussi.

Il réfléchit un moment.

- Vous n'avez pas tort. Peut-être que je me suis fait des idées fausses.

- Vous ne pouviez pas savoir. Vous ne m'en voulez plus ?

- Je ne vous en ai jamais voulu. J'étais juste inquiet.

- Oh, souffla-t-elle. Il ne faut pas. Je suis une grande fille, et une Sorcière puissante…

- Je sais bien, dit Hatori en plongeant son regard dans le sien. Mais vous ne pouvez pas m'empêcher d'avoir peur pour vous.

Hypnotisée par son regard, elle ne répondit pas. Puis, lentement, tendrement, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Hermione frémit et ferma les yeux, s'abandonnant au baiser. Celui-ci était chaste, juste un doux contact, Hatori lui laissait la possibilité de se retirer. Elle n'en fit rien, et entrouvrit les lèvres, l'invitant à approfondir le baiser. Dès leur première rencontre, il lui avait plu, et au fil des jours, son attirance pour lui n'avait fait que croître. Et peu à peu, elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Il était différent des garçons de son âge, il était plus mûr, plus posé. A cause de la guerre, Harry, Ron et elle avaient grandi trop vite et acquis une maturité rare chez des jeunes comme eux. Et il fallait qu'elle traverse la moitié du globe pour trouver l'homme de sa vie ! L'homme de sa vie… Oui, elle était sûre qu'Hatori était celui avec qui elle allait rester le restant de ses jours. Mais elle était Anglais, et lui Japonais…

Hatori rompit le contact et la regarda. Depuis Kana, il s'était gardé de retomber amoureux, à cause d'Akito. Mais la malédiction était levée, et grâce à une jeune Sorcière dont il était tombé sous le charme. Elle était différente de Kana. Elle n'avait que 18 ans, et pourtant, il se sentait plus proche d'elle que de Kana. Elle appartenait à un monde fascinant, et elle était incroyablement puissante et intelligente.

- Je vous aime, Hermione-san.

Elle sourit.

- Moi aussi, Hatori-sama. Mais ne croyez-vous pas qu'il est temps d'abandonner ces marques de politesse ?

Il lui rendit son sourire. Un vrai sourire sincère, le premier depuis qu'elle le connaissait.

- En effet, Hermione. Je finis de te soigner.

Elle se laissa faire. Il gardait son professionnalisme en toute circonstance. Il lui posa un simple pansement sur l'épaule et banda sa hanche avec de la gaze.

- Tu ne pourras pas te baigner dans le Lac.

- Pas grave, ça ne me dérange pas. Je préfère regarder les autres s'amuser pendant que je profite du soleil avec un livre.

Elle remit son chemisier et se leva.

- Merci.

- De rien.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau.

- On va rejoindre les autres ? proposa-t-il.

- Allons-y.

Et main dans la main, ils regagnèrent le Lac.

---------------------------------------------

Durant tout l'après-midi, les jeunes se baignèrent dans l'eau fraîche du lac, passèrent du bon temps sous le soleil et s'amusèrent en jouant à divers jeux, la plupart proposée par Momiji.

Tohru regagna la plage après avoir été éliminée au ballon prisonnier, elle vint s'asseoir à côté de Kyô, toujours à l'écart avec son éternel air taciturne.

- Kyô-kun, pourquoi tu ne viens pas jouer avec nous ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Tohru, ce n'est pas parce que je ne joue pas avec vous que je ne vais pas bien. Et puis… j'aime pas l'eau.

- Je vois.

Elle s'enveloppa dans sa grande serviette.

- C'est tellement agréable de pouvoir se détendre dans cet endroit, j'espère qu'il fera aussi beau demain !

Kyô tourna son visage vers celui, toujours souriant, de Tohru. Elle paraissait si heureuse et détendue et elle était tellement mignonne, même si elle souriait toujours bêtement.

- Tohru ?

- Nani ?

- Tu te souviens que je voulais te montrer quelque chose ici ?

- Oui.

Elle remarqua que son regard devenait plus fuyant et, la jolie couleur rose de ses joues n'était pas seulement due à la chaleur estivale.

- Tout à l'heure en fin d'après-midi, tu viendras avec moi. Mais tu dis rien aux autres, hein ? Je veux pas que les autres se pointent !

- … D'accord.

Tohru se souvint aussi qu'auparavant, Kyô avait bien insisté pour qu'ils soient seuls, rien que tous les deux.

- Dis, que veux-tu me montrer ? Tu peux bien me le dire hein, Kyô-kun ?

Dans son enthousiasme, elle s'était inconsciemment approchée de lui. Kyô ne répondit pas, sans voix devant le visage si proche de Tohru. Il ressentit une montée de courage l'envahir. Toujours écarlate, il posa doucement sa main sur l'épaule de la jeune fille et il se pencha lentement…

- Tohru-chan, tu viens faire une partie de volley-ball avec nous ? débarqua Momiji en écartant Kyô de sa route.

A vrai dire, il l'avait carrément écrasé, mais bon…

- Sale mioche ! Je vais t'apprendre à me marcher dessus ! se vengea Kyô en frottant ses poings contre les tempes du jeune blond.

- OUIIIN ! Kyô me fait mal, c'est un vilain méchant ! OUIIIIIN !!

- Kyô-kun, arrête, tu lui fais mal ! tenta de le calmer Tohru.

- Parce que tu crois ses salades, toi ? répliqua Kyô en s'acharnant sur le pauvre Momiji.

- Akito, comme je suis content de te voir ! s'écria tout à coup Shigure.

Silence total. Tout le monde s'était retourné à la déclaration de Shigure, ils suivirent son regard.

- Akito-sama… lâcha Tohru.

- Kuso, il a osé se pointer, murmura Kyô en fronçant les sourcils.

Du haut des marches qui menaient à la plage, Akito recula d'un pas en serrant les poings sur sa robe blanche. Elle ne se sentait pas du tout la bienvenue.

- Alors ça y est, elle l'a fait, dit Ayame en remarquant la jolie robe qu'elle portait.

Les autres Sôma et les jeunes sorciers restaient tous sans voix devant l'apparition d'Akito, le chef du clan, ainsi vêtue. Comme une fille…

La jeune femme allait définitivement partir mais la voix de Shigure la retint.

- Akito, dans mes bras ! se réjouit-il en s'avançant en lui ouvrant les bras.

Elle devint pivoine, puis se détendit, surprise par l'appel de Shigure, complètement excentrique.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Shigure ? Mais enfin…

Trop tard, Shigure la serrait affectueusement contre lui.

- Shigure, enfin ! parlait-elle à voix basse.

- Tu es si mignonne, Aki-chan, répondit-il en relevant son visage vers le sien.

Sans prévenir, il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes en un baiser tendre et passionnée. Plutôt que de le repousser et de lui faire une scène devant tout le monde, Akito préféra s'abandonner à l'étreinte de celui qu'elle aimait.

La stupéfaction fut encore plus grande pour tout le monde qui se trouvait sur la plage. Shigure embrassait Akito ! Ayame, Momiji et Ritsu avaient la mâchoire qui pendait littéralement, les autres Sôma, ainsi que Tohru et leurs amis sorciers étaient trop stupéfaits pour faire quoi que ce soit.

- MASAKAAAAAA !!! cria Kyô sans pouvoir se contrôler.

Shigure quitta les lèvres d'Akito, encore bouleversée, pour se tourner vers la source de ce cri perçant.

- Kyô, aurais-tu quelque chose à dire par hasard ?

Le grand roux allait répondre mais Shigure ne lui en laissa pas le temps, il avait déjà une réponse toute faite à sa propre question.

- Je sais, tu te demandes comment j'ai bien pu conquérir le cœur de ma chère Aki-chan. Figure-toi que j'ai certaines qualités que toi, mon petit Kyô, tu n'auras jamais ! Mais seule une femme belle et sensible peut me voir tel que je suis…

- Shigure, l'interrompit Akito.

- Oui, ma douce ?

- Ça suffit.

- Oui, m'dame, fit-il en boudant.

Puis Akito se décida enfin à descendre les marches, tout le monde s'approcha, sentant qu'elle avait quelque chose d'important à dire. Elle regarda les personnes sur lesquelles elle avait autrefois tant de pouvoir. A commencer par Yuki, le Rat. Akito regrettait tellement toutes les souffrances qu'elle lui avait infligées pendant leur enfance et Yuki avait encore peur d'elle, cela se voyait dans son regard. Puis vint Kyô. Elle l'avait tout simplement ignoré et exclu du clan et à présent il s'avérait que l'ancien Chat Maudit était en fait le plus puissant des Sôma. Quelle regrettable erreur que de l'avoir rejeté !! Son regard se posa ensuite sur Hatori, celui qui l'avait toujours soigné quand elle était malade. Elle avait pourtant brisé sa relation avec Kana, l'élue de son cœur. Bien sûr, elle était trop égoïste pour le comprendre, et était rongée par la peur d'être abandonnée un jour. Le jour où la malédiction n'existerait plus. Le jour où ce puissant lien disparaîtrait. Elle regarda aussi les autres Sôma, elle avait fait souffrir par sa simple présence, le pouvoir qu'elle exerçait sur eux. Ils avaient tous peur d'elle et de ses colères et s'étaient éloignés d'elle sans qu'elle puisse y faire grand chose. Et il était trop tard pour espérer revenir en arrière…

Ses yeux se posèrent enfin sur Hermione et Tohru. Ces deux filles extérieures au clan. Elle s'était carrément montrée injuste envers elles. Tohru était certes très naïve mais était très forte et avait un cœur immense. C'était pour cela que tous les Sôma ont été séduits en apprenant à la connaître. Malheureusement, elle n'était pas en mesure de lever la malédiction. Contrairement à Hermione, cette jeune Sorcière anglaise. Dès le départ, elle lui avait résisté et avait la ferme intention de mettre un terme au maléfice avec ou sans son consentement. Quelle force de caractère ! Akito lui devait un grand merci pour lui avoir ouvert les yeux. Depuis la rupture du lien, elle se sentait libérée elle aussi. Elle était moins malade et allait beaucoup mieux. Elle avait senti la flamme de la vie se ranimer au fond de son cœur. Une chaleur tellement agréable !

Akito inspira profondément, ses poings serrèrent à nouveau sa robe. Elle était très tendue, mais elle ne pouvait plus reculer. C'était le moment. Elle s'inclina devant tout le groupe.

- Je vous demande pardon… à tous.

Alors là, c'en était trop. Trop de surprises en l'espace de quelques minutes. Il fallait qu'ils aient le temps d'imprimer tout ce qui se passait. Akito. Une fille. Avec Shigure. Excuse. Bon, et maintenant ?

Tohru fut la première à réagir. Akito devait se sentir affreusement mal à l'aise ! Elle la rejoignit et posa sa main sur la sienne.

- Akito-sama ?

La jeune femme releva la tête vers Tohru, elle rencontra son doux regard. Un regard presque maternel.

- Honda-san…

- Akito-sama, tout va bien, nous avons tous compris.

Ses mains lâchèrent sa robe froissée, elle risqua un regard vers le groupe derrière Tohru. Tous avaient le sourire, même si certains étaient plus crispés que d'autres. Puis Hermione s'avança à son tour. Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule. Elle avait le même sourire que Tohru.

- Okaeri, Akito-sama.

Akito sentit une vive émotion s'emparer d'elle. Elle voulut sourire à son tour pour répondre à la gentillesse des deux jeunes filles mais la montée de ses larmes l'en empêcha. Elle ne put résister plus longtemps, elle tomba à genoux et se mit à pleurer à chaudes larmes. Tout était fini, elle était enfin pardonnée. Quel soulagement ! Hermione et Tohru, agenouillées elles aussi cherchèrent à l'apaiser un peu, Tohru en la prenant dans ses bras et Hermione en lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Tohru vit Shigure s'avancer, elle lui laissa Akito. Shigure l'entoura d'un bras protecteur et remercia les deux jeunes filles d'un regard tendre. Il entraîna Akito, pleurant toujours comme une enfant, vers la grande villa où elle devait prendre du repos.

- Yokatta ! laissa échapper Tohru.

- Tout se termine bien, je suis contente, dit Hermione.

Harry s'approcha de son amie, il lui demanda une précision.

- Hermione, éclaire-moi sur un point, s'il te plaît ?

- Lequel ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Tu m'avais décrit Akito comme un fou névrosé, maniaco-dépressif et égoïste. Désolé, mais je l'ai trouvé plutôt attendrissante, cette fille.

- Je t'expliquerai quand nous aurons un moment, promit-elle à ses amis anglais.

Il fut donc décidé qu'Akito passe tout le séjour avec eux, dans la résidence secondaire des Sôma. Elle promit à Shigure d'essayer de lier plus ample connaissance avec Hermione, Harry et Ginny, ainsi que de prendre part au cercle d'amis que formaient Tohru et les autres membres du clan Sôma.

---------------------------------------------------

La journée se termina aussi bien qu'elle avait commencé. Ils décidèrent de rentrer quand le soleil commença à descendre sur l'horizon. Tohru prit une douche rapide et changea de vêtements. Puis elle sortit discrètement de la grande villa pour rejoindre Kyô qui l'attendait les bras croisés.

- Ça y est, t'es prête, on peut y aller ? rechigna-t-il, impatient.

- Pardon de t'avoir fait attendre, s'excusa-t-elle. Je te suis, Kyô-kun.

- Bon, on va devoir se presser donc tu traînes pas, d'accord ?

- D'accord, d'accord, y'a pas de soucis ! répondit-elle en souriant habituellement.

Tous les deux parcoururent quelques dizaines de mètres avant de s'éloigner du chemin principal, Kyô prévint Tohru qu'elle devait faire attention car le terrain était légèrement glissant.

- Tu me suis toujours ? se préoccupa-t-il, en jetant un coup d'œil derrière lui.

- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas ! Je… Aaah !

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? fit Kyô en revenant près de Tohru.

- Oh, ce n'est rien ! Ma sandale s'est craquée, c'est tout ! avoua-t-elle en gardant le sourire.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?! T'as pété ta sandale et tu me dis c'est tout ?! Et puis quelle idée de mettre des sandales sur un terrain pareil ! s'énerva-t-il.

- Gomen, Kyô-kun ! Mais je ne pouvais pas savoir, tu ne voulais rien me dire, expliqua-t-elle calmement en souriant.

Kyô s'apprêta à répliquer mais rien ne sortit de sa bouche puisqu'elle avait parfaitement raison. Il soupira.

- Euh… Ouais, bon… Mais tu peux marcher ou pas ?

- Eto…

Elle releva la tête vers lui avec un sourire désolé. Elle avait bien peur de ne plus pouvoir continuer avec une chaussure en moins. Kyô porta une main sur son visage avec un cri désespéré.

- Mais quelle idiote, tu fais ! bougonna-t-il. Allez, grimpe sur mon dos et arrête de sourire bêtement !

- Hai !

Tohru s'exécuta, elle grimpa sur le dos de Kyô pour la première fois qu'elle le connaissait. Elle noua les bras autour de son cou et se laissa porter. Au début, elle fut un peu déroutée de ne pas le voir se transformer en chat, mais la malédiction étant levée, elle devait s'y habituer.

- Accroche-toi, je vais accélérer le pas. On n'est pas en avance.

- Hai.

Inconsciemment, elle resserra son étreinte et se blottit plus étroitement contre son dos. Kyô se sentit rougir mais il garda ses pensées pour lui et puis il appréciait d'avoir Tohru contre lui.

Kyô pénétra dans une sorte de grotte qui débouchait sur une falaise en hauteur. Il s'arrêta puis posa Tohru à terre.

- Voilà, nous avons pris un raccourci pour rejoindre l'autre côté du lac. Je voulais que tu voies ça et on est pile à l'heure.

Tohru s'émerveilla devant la scène que lui faisait voir Kyô. Les falaises rocheuses se rejoignaient par-dessus le lac et formaient un pont naturel. Le soleil qui se couchait sur l'horizon, descendait complètement sous le pont de pierre.

- Whaaaa ! Kireeeeee ! s'exclama Tohru, les yeux scintillants devant le beau spectacle.

Kyô s'assit à côté d'elle, content que Tohru apprécie ce coin.

- Je savais que ça te plairait. A part toi et moi, personne ne connaît cet endroit.

- Hontou ? Oh, Kyô-kun, c'est comme si tu me faisais voir ton repère secret ! Ça me touche vraiment beaucoup ! Arigato, Kyô-kun, Arigato gozaimasu !

- Ben, c'est bon… Pas la peine de t'exciter !

Tohru rit puis retourna à la contemplation du merveilleux spectacle. Le soleil était presque entièrement couché et le ciel se tintait de bleu au fur et à mesure que l'astre brillant disparaissait.

- Ah, quel instant magique ! soupira Tohru encore émue.

- Si tu veux, on peut revenir demain, proposa timidement Kyô.

- Oui, je veux bien ! Et je mettrai des chaussures plus adaptées à la marche, comme ça tu n'auras plus besoin de me porter. Oh, mais j'y pense, je devais être lourde, tu es fatigué ? Tu sais, je suis vraiment désolée, je…

- Tohru, arrête ! la coupa Kyô en s'approchant d'elle.

- Pardon… murmura-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Je me fiche bien de tout ça ! Tout ce que je veux, c'est être avec toi !

Il avait lancé cet aveu sans vraiment réfléchir mais à présent, il ne pouvait plus reculer, il vida tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

- Depuis que je te connais, tu n'arrêtes pas de sourire, tu nous fais partager ta bonne humeur… Bref, t'es une fille formidable. Mais pour moi… Pour moi, tu es bien plus qu'une amie, je… j'ai besoin d'être avec toi ! Tu comprends ?

Tohru resta sans voix, elle sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Alors elle baissa vite la tête pour qu'il ne voie pas sa gêne.

- A… Ano… J'ai rien fait pour ça, avoua-t-elle, toute crispée.

- Tohru, regarde-moi, dit-il en posant sa main sur son visage.

Kyô releva le visage de Tohru, il découvrit une jolie couleur écarlate.

- Tohru…

Il se pencha lentement pour effleurer doucement ses lèvres, Tohru frémit. La seconde suivante, il s'emparait de ses lèvres avec plus d'insistance en glissant sa main dans ses longs cheveux châtains puis sur sa nuque. De son bras libre, il l'enlaça pour la ramener contre lui et sentir la chaleur de son corps. Tohru porta machinalement ses mains sur le dos de Kyô pour l'enlacer à son tour. Puis elle ferma les yeux et savoura cet instant privilégié.

Kyô avait tout prévu, il s'était repassé la scène cent fois au moins avant ce fameux jour. Ce jour où enfin il lui déclarerait ses sentiments. Dans un sens, il était content que tout ait aussi bien marché. Il pouvait enfin la prendre dans ses bras sans que cette satanée malédiction ne fasse son œuvre. Tous les problèmes qui y étaient liés appartenaient désormais au passé…

Kyô s'écarta de Tohru à regret et aussi à bout de souffle. Tous les deux se sourirent tendrement. Kyô écarta les cheveux châtains pour déposer un baiser sur son front mais Tohru éternua, ce qui cassa l'ambiance.

- Bravo, t'es trop douée quand même, soupira Kyô d'un air désespéré.

Tohru leva timidement ses yeux verts, désolée d'avoir tout fait rater. Kyô se sentit fondre mais il ne laissa rien paraître, il se contenta de lui caresser affectueusement la tête avec un petit sourire.

- Allez, c'est pas grave. Viens, il est temps de rentrer, la nuit est fraîche.

La jeune fille acquiesça joyeusement et monta une fois de plus sur le dos de son amoureux. Le nouveau couple rentra tard de leur promenade, Kyô eut droit aux insinuations douteuses de Shigure, Ayame et Momiji et la soirée se passa donc dans la bonne humeur générale avec les emportements fréquents de Kyô.

Durant la soirée, Akito alla rechercher le calme en sortant quelques instants. Tohru et Hermione la rejoignirent. Tohru mit une veste sur ses épaules.

- Il ne fait pas chaud, il faut vous couvrir, Akito-sama.

Akito referma les pans de la veste sur elle en murmurant un petit « merci ».

- Vous ne vous sentez pas très à l'aise à l'intérieur, n'est-ce pas ? devina Hermione.

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Puis elle eut un regard pour les deux jeunes filles. Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils.

- Comment pouvez-vous me parler comme si de rien n'était ? Je vous ai fait tant de mal, je ne mérite pas votre sympathie.

- Bien sûr que si ! répondit Tohru. Tous les Sôma sont très gentils avec moi, ce sont tous mes amis et je les adore ! Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait différent avec vous ! J'aimerais sincèrement devenir votre amie, s'il vous plaît ?

Akito détourna le regard, désolée.

- Mais… je ne suis pas faite pour être entourée.

- Ça, c'était avant, quand vous portiez le poids de la malédiction sur vos épaules, raisonna Hermione avec un sourire. Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus, vous avez le droit de vous entourer d'amis comme tout être humain.

- Pourtant, il n'y a rien à faire… je me déteste !

Si elle se détestait profondément, les deux jeunes filles ne pouvaient pas faire grand chose pour changer cela. Mais Tohru tenta le même discours qu'elle avait un jour tenu avec Kyô.

- Vous avez une très belle prune, Akito-sama.

Hermione et Akito levèrent de grands yeux sur Tohru. Celle-ci leur sourit gentiment.

- Na… Nani ? fit le chef Sôma, certaine d'avoir mal entendu.

- Voyez tous les humains comme des boules de riz et dans leurs dos se trouve leur garniture, leurs qualités. Tout le monde peut voir les qualités des autres, sauf évidemment la boule de riz concernée. Shigure-sama voit votre prune, et nous tous ici la voyons et je vous assure que vous en avez une très belle.

Akito la fixait, sans voix. Hermione se dit alors que Tohru avait une philosophie bien à elle et qu'elle faisait bien de partager sa vision du monde avec ses amis. Tohru était incroyable, elle pouvait changer des personnes froides et glaciales en individus tout à fait charmants et courtois. Elle se demanda d'ailleurs si le professeur Rogue aurait pu résister à Tohru sur ce coup-là.

- Je ne connais rien aux boules de riz mais moi aussi, je les vois, vos qualités. Il faut juste que vous en preniez conscience et tout deviendra tellement plus simple.

- Hermione-san, Honda-san…

Les larmes aux yeux, elle s'avança et prit ses deux nouvelles amies dans ses bras.

- Arigato, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant contre leurs épaules.

Ce moment d'émotion passé, Hermione et Tohru rentrèrent avec Akito avant qu'elle n'attrape froid pour de bon. Après avoir confié Akito à Shigure, toutes les deux s'empressèrent d'aller aider Ginny, Kisa, Ritsu, Kagura et Harry à débarrasser la table du dîner. Puis Tohru se porta volontaire pour nettoyer toute cette monstrueuse vaisselle. Mais Hermione, Kagura, Ginny et Kisa n'eurent pas le cœur à la laisser tout faire toute seule, elles la suivirent donc à la cuisine.

Shigure emmena Akito se coucher après avoir dit et répété à Hatori qu'il la laisserait se reposer en paix cette nuit. Le rez-de-chaussée se vida peu à peu, tout le monde était plus ou moins fatigué par la longue journée qu'il venait de passer.

Yuki retrouva Kyô qui prenait l'air sur le balcon du living.

- Alors ça y est, tu t'es enfin déclaré à Honda-san ?

- Pourquoi ? Ça te dérange ? renchérit Kyô en se retournant.

- Hum… Il était temps, admit Yuki, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- Quoi ?! Tu veux te battre ? s'emporta Kyô en brandissant les poings.

- Non, un autre jour peut-être, fit Yuki en croisant les bras. Mais je t'assure que si tu lui fais du mal, je relèverais ton défi sans hésiter.

Kyô baissa sa garde, surpris par les propos de son cousin. Ce dernier s'approcha avec un sourire sincère.

- Mais je sais que tu prendras bien soin d'elle et puis elle est une inconditionnelle de l'année du Chat, n'est-ce pas, petit minou ?

Il ébouriffa les cheveux roux de Kyô, comme on le faisait habituellement à un chat avant de s'en aller tranquillement.

- Eh ! Reviens, j'en ai pas fini avec toi !! hurla Kyô après Yuki, les cheveux hérissés sur la tête.

- Kyô-kun, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tohru en sortant de la cuisine avec un torchon entre les mains.

Le roux se calma vite dès qu'il vit Tohru.

- Rien… rien du tout ! C'est ce sale Rat, il enquiquine le monde !

- Je pensais que vos querelles s'apaiseraient sans la malédiction mais j'avais tout faux, soupira Tohru, déçue.

- Pourquoi tu fais cette tête d'abord ? Le Rat et moi, ça a toujours été comme ça ! Bon, je vais me coucher, ça va me calmer, décida-t-il en partant.

- Oyasumi, Kyô-kun, souhaita Tohru d'une petite voix.

Kyô se dirigeait vers l'escalier qui menait vers les chambres mais un regard noir venant du haut des marches l'arrêta net. C'était Yuki qui le sommait de s'excuser après de Tohru pour avoir été aussi brutal. Contrarié et convaincu qu'il allait passer un sale quart d'heure s'il n'obéissait pas, Kyô retourna sur ses pas.

- Tohru ?

- Hein ? Oui ? fit-elle en sortant de ses pensées.

Sans prévenir, il l'embrassa en l'enlaçant timidement.

- Excuse-moi, murmura-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

- Betsuni, répondit Tohru, toute rouge.

- Bonne nuit, lui souhaita-t-il en montant le premier.

Tohru le salua de la main avec un petit sourire.

Bientôt, toutes les lumières du rez-de-chaussée s'éteignirent, tout le monde alla se coucher. Mais Hermione ne dormait pas encore, elle lisait un gros livre sur les différentes légendes japonaises pour sa propre culture. On frappa à la porte.

- Entrez, permit-elle sans lever les yeux de sa lecture.

- C'est moi, Hermione, intervint la voix d'Hatori qui venait d'entrer.

Hermione sursauta, ne s'attendant pas du tout à entendre la voix du médecin Sôma.

- Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.

- Oh non, ce n'est pas de ta faute ! fit-elle, confuse. J'étais trop absorbée par le livre, c'est tout… Heu… pourquoi tu voulais me voir ?

- Je viens vérifier l'état de ton bandage à la hanche. Si c'est nécessaire, je t'en referai un pour que tu puisses dormir sans être gênée.

- Comme vous voulez, docteur, le taquina-t-elle en ôtant sa veste de pyjama.

Il examina à nouveau sa blessure avant de refaire son bandage.

- Voilà, ça devrait vite cicatriser, dit-il en rangeant son matériel médical.

- Merci Hatori, lui sourit-elle.

Il lui sourit à son tour.

- C'est moi qui te remercie d'être là.

Il lui caressa tendrement la joue. Hermione sourit davantage en rougissant, puis elle posa une main sur la sienne. Hatori s'approcha et l'embrassa comme pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit.

Il la quitta finalement sans un mot de plus, il laissa derrière lui une Hermione folle amoureuse.

-----------------------------------------------

Les Sôma, Tohru et leurs amis anglais passèrent encore quelques jours à la Résidence secondaire des Sôma avant de rentrer en ville. Hermione, Harry et Ginny passèrent le plus de temps possible en compagnie des anciens Maudits jusqu'au jour où ils durent retourner en Angleterre. Tout le monde était là pour leur dire au revoir. D'ailleurs, il fut aussi décidé que Kagura, Hatori, Kisa et Hiro feraient aussi ce voyage. Kagura parce qu'elle voulait que Harry lui fasse visiter les Londres moldu et sorcier et Hatori, pour accompagner Kisa et Hiro à Poudlard, leur nouvelle école où ils pourraient développer leurs pouvoirs de sorciers.

- Alleeeeeeez, Hatori ! Emmène-moi dans tes bagages ! Je veux rester aec Gin-chan ! pleurnichait Momiji en plein aéroport.

- N'insiste pas, Momiji, c'est non ! refusa Hatori.

Pendant que Ginny était en train de consoler Momiji, Hermione, Harry et Hatori parlaient avec les mères de Kisa et Hiro.

- Prends soin de toi, ma chérie, recommanda la maman de Kisa.

- Hai, Okaa-san ! Hatori-sama et Hermione-onee-chan vont bien s'occuper de moi et j'aurais Hiro avec moi, ne Hiro ?

- Hai. Et toi, Maman, occupe-toi bien de ma petite sœur et ne la laisse pas traîner n'importe où ! Compris ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Oh, mon chéri, tu vas tant me manquer !

Kisa serra sa mère dans ses bras, Hiro en fit de même avec la sienne et déposa un baiser sur le front de sa petite soeur, encore bébé.

- Ne vous en faites pas, Mesdames Sôma, les plus grands sorciers sont professeurs à Poudlard, ils feront en sorte que Kisa et Hiro s'intègrent bien à cette école, assura Harry.

- Et puis, Ginny sera là pour veiller sur eux, poursuivit Hermione.

Les mères furent un peu rassurées mais elles s'inquiétaient quand même pour leurs enfants.

Après avoir embrassé tous les Sôma, ainsi que Tohru, les six personnes se décidèrent enfin à embarquer pour Londres. Pendant le vol, les Anglais expliquèrent les régles essentielles de Poudlard à Kisa et Hiro qui les écoutaient attentivement. A présent, ils brûlaient d'impatience d'intégrer leur nouvelle école de Sorcellerie.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Ayé, un chap vachement long vient de se terminer !!! Et je dis merci à ma sœur Etoile du Soir d'avoir tout saisi, la pauvre s'en est vue elle aussi !!_

_Le prochain chap sera le dernier et racontera l'arrivée des deux enfants Sôma en Angleterre !! Et il y a une scène que j'aime particulièrement avec Hiro et sa langue trop bien pendue… Là encore, je vais me taire !!!! Ca devrait arriver ce week-end, comme ça j'aurais respecté les délais que Lune m'avait imposés !!_

_Allez gros bisous à tous et rendez-vous au dernier chap !!!_


	12. Epilogue

_Salut tout le monde !! Comme promis, voilà le dernier chap de Hermione Sôma (pour faire plus court que dire le titre en entier) !! Ce chap se déroule intégralement en Angleterre dont l'arrivée de Kisa et Hiro dans leur nouvelle école !! Je vous laisse apprécier !!_

------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapitre 12 : Epilogue**

Après l'atterrissage, le petit groupe récupéra ses bagages et Harry tenta de trouver Ron parmi les personnes venues accueillir les voyageurs. Deux jours auparavant, Harry avait téléphoné chez les Weasley (qui avaient installé le téléphone) et demandé de venir les chercher avec un Portoloin. Ce fut Ginny qui repéra la tête rousse de son frère par-dessus la foule. Ginny courut vers lui et lui sauta dans les bras.

- Ron !

- Wow, Ginny ! Quelle énergie ! Ce séjour t'a réussi dis-moi !

- Oh oui !

Ron échangea une poignée de mains avec Harry et souleva Hermione dans ses bras en la faisant tournoyer. Elle riait aux éclats.

- Ron ! Repose-moi enfin !

- Mione ! Ça fait un mois que je ne t'ai pas vue !

- Hum, hum, toussota Harry, attirant l'attention de son ami.

- Oui 'Ry ?

- Je voudrais te présenter la famille Sôma : Hatori, Kagura, Kisa et Hiro. Et voici Ronald Weasley, notre meilleur ami.

- Oh, c'est donc vous, la famille pour laquelle Mione nous a envoyés à la Bibliothèque ? Enchanté de vous connaître, et bienvenue en Angleterre.

- Merci de nous accueillir, déclara calmement Hatori.

Tout en parlant, ils se dirigèrent du côté sorcier de l'aéroport, d'où ils pourraient utiliser le Portoloin.

- Vous avez beaucoup manqué à Hedwige et Pattenrond, continua Ron. Hedwige a une lettre de Dumbledore pour toi, Harry. J'ai dû la mettre en cage pour l'empêcher de partir à ta recherche.

- Tu as bien fait, Ron.

- J'ai aussi expliqué à Maman que vous revenez avec des invités. Depuis ce matin, elle travaille à la préparation du dîner.

Arrivés à destination, Ron sortit une canette de soda de sa poche.

- Voilà, tenez-vous bien. Je vais l'activer manuellement.

Hermione, Ginny et Harry incitèrent les quatre Japonais à tenir l'objet. Ceux-ci, franchement intrigués, renoncèrent à poser des questions. Quand tout le monde fut prêt, Ron le tapota de sa baguette et le Portoloin s'activa.

Ils atterrirent quelques secondes après à proximité du Terrier. Grâce à Harry, Ginny et Hermione, Kisa, Kagura et Hatori purent atterrir en douceur ; cependant Hiro dut être rattrapé par Ron avant de s'écraser.

- C'était quoi ça ?

- Un Portoloin, répondit Ginny. L'un des moyens de transport des Sorciers.

- Ce n'était pas très… agréable, murmura Kagura.

- Ce n'est pas le plus pratique en effet, convint Harry. Mais comme nous sommes nombreux, nous n'avions pas le choix.

- Tout va bien Kisa ? demanda Hermione. Et toi, Hatori ?

- Ça va, répondit le médecin.

Kisa se contenta d'acquiescer. Depuis leur arrivée en Angleterre, l'enfant s'agrippait à la main de la Sorcière. Ron remarqua le mutisme de la fillette et se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur. Il fit un grand sourire.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Kisa secoua la tête et se cacha derrière Hermione. Ginny se pencha à son tour.

- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur tu sais ? Ron est mon grand-frère et c'est le plus gentil. Et j'ai encore cinq autres grands frères, aussi gentils que lui.

Kisa chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille de la rousse. Celle-ci éclata de rire.

- Je vois ! En fait, Ron, tu es trop grand et tu l'intimides.

- Trop grand, moi ?

Et c'était vrai. Du Trio, il était le plus grand, et à Poudlard, Ron dépassait tous ses condisciples de quelques centimètres… ce qui lui avait permis de toiser Malefoy de haut durant leur Septième Année.

- Nous allons régler ça tout de suite ! continua le grand roux.

Il souleva Kisa et déposa sur ses épaules. Elle émit un petit cri de surprise, mais son cri se transforma en rire ravi.

Ils franchissaient à peine la clôture du jardin quand une tornade rousse sortit de la maison et fonça droit sur Ginny, et l'étreignit étroitement.

- Ginny, ma chérie !

- Bonjour Maman… articula Ginny à moitié étouffée.

- Maman, laisse-la respirer, rit Ron.

Du coup, Molly lâcha sa fille pour faire subir le même traitement à Harry et Hermione.

- Vous m'avez tellement manqué ! La maison est bien triste sans vous !

- C'est pour ça que Fred et George ont testé leurs inventions ici, murmura Ron et Ginny. Elle en devenait folle.

- Molly, dit Harry en se dégageant doucement, j'aimerai vous présenter quelques amis. Voici Hatori et Kagura, et ces deux enfants sont Kisa et Hiro. Ils sont tous de la famille Sôma.

- Ah oui, la famille maudite. As-tu réussi à briser la malédiction, Hermione ?

- Oui, Molly. D'ailleurs, nous avons découvert que les personnes touchées sont des Sorciers. Kisa et Hiro sont en âge d'entrer à Poudlard, aussi ai-je convaincu la famille Sôma de les laisser étudier ici.

- Et c'est une excellente initiative. Entrez donc, ne restez pas dehors.

- Elle est toujours ainsi ? demanda Hatori à Hermione.

- Oui, elle est très expansive. Molly est comme une seconde mère pour moi, et elle est la mère qu'Harry aurait aimé avoir. Avec les Weasley, Harry a la famille rêvée. Viens, Molly serait capable de venir nous chercher. Elle a un sacré caractère, et il le faut bien avec sept enfants.

- Sept ?

- Ginny est la benjamine, et la seule fille.

- Je vois. Ginny-san a le même caractère que sa mère.

- Il vaut mieux éviter de la mettre en colère, rit-elle.

Le couple entra dans la cuisine où Molly, à grands coups de baguette magique, servait déjà de grandes piles de gaufres à ses deux nouveaux protégés : Kisa et Hiro.

- Vous ne mangez donc rien au Japon ? Ginny, tu as maigri et…

- Maman, coupa-t-elle. La nourriture là-bas est essentiellement à base de poisson et beaucoup moins riche que la cuisine anglaise. Ne t'en fais pas.

- Eh bien, nous allons remplumer tout ça !

Kagura écarquilla les yeux quand Molly déposa une assiette remplie de gaufres recouvertes de chocolat devant elle. Elle appela Harry à l'aide.

- Harry-kun… Tasukete…

- Molly, Kagura ne pourra jamais manger tout ça…

- Tu n'as qu'à l'aider ! Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir, Monsieur Sôma ?

- Une tasse de thé, s'il vous plaît.

Deux secondes après, une tasse de thé fumante apparaissait devant Hatori. Hermione sentit quelque chose de doux frôler sa cheville et se baissa pour attraper son chat.

- Hey ! Pattenrond ! Tu m'as manqué, tu sais ?

Le chat ronronna d'aise dans les bras de sa maîtresse. Elle le présenta à Kisa et Hiro.

- Wah, il est plus beau que Kyô en tout cas !

Kagura éclata de rire.

- Kyô serait furieux s'il t'entendait !

- Qu'il vienne, je n'ai pas peur de lui !

Puis, il réprima un bâillement. Hermione vit que Kisa aussi restait difficilement éveillée.

- Molly, Kisa et Hiro sont fatigués par le voyage, est-ce que…

- Mais bien sûr, ma chérie ! Nous n'avons qu'à les installer dans la chambre de Ron, où il y a deux lits.

Ainsi fut fait. Avec l'aide d'Hermione et Ginny, Kisa et Hiro purent faire une sieste pendant que les adultes discutaient dans la cuisine. Kagura fit enfin part de ses inquiétudes.

- Kisa a été persécutée dans son école au Japon. Je n'aimerai pas que cela se reproduise ici alors qu'elle est loin de chez nous.

- La pauvre enfant ! s'émut Molly.

- Cela n'arrivera pas, affirma Ginny. Je la protégerai.

- Oui, mais si elle n'est pas à Gryffondor ? objecta Hermione.

- Hermione, apaisa Harry, Kisa est du signe du Tigre. Elle sera soit à Gryffondor, soit à Serdaigle, vu son doux caractère. Et à Serdaigle, nous avons…

- Luna Lovegood, acheva Hermione d'un air sinistre. Je ne crois pas qu'elle soit la personne appropriée pour veiller sur Kisa. Elle est complètement folle.

- Je dirai rêveuse, contra la rouquine. Quant à Hiro, je dirai Serpentard. Avec un cousin dans cette Maison, personne n'osera s'en prendre à notre petite tigresse.

- Si vous le dites, marmonna Hermione, pas le moins du monde convaincue.

A ce moment, une chouette blanche en furie déboula dans la cuisine et fondit sur Harry. Kagura poussa un petit cri de surprise, alors que Harry tentait de calmer Hedwige. Celle-ci consentit à se poser sur la table avec un regard indigné, Harry la caressa doucement.

- Je suis désolé pour mon absence, ma belle. Ron a dit que tu avais une lettre pour moi ?

Il détacha le parchemin de la patte du hibou et le déroula.

- Que veut Dumbledore ? demanda Ron.

Harry hésita et regarda Kagura.

- Il me propose d'enseigner les Défenses contre les Forces du Mal l'année prochaine.

- Et… tu vas accepter ? demanda Hermione.

- Je… Excusez-moi, dit-il en se levant et en sortant de la maison.

Ron lui courut après. Ginny s'assit près de Kagura.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Il a juste besoin de faire le point.

- Nous sommes si différents, murmura la Japonaise. Et nos deux pays sont si éloignés…

Hermione regarda Hatori, en proie au même dilemme. Elle se leva.

- Harry et Ron ont besoin de moi. Excusez-moi.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Harry s'était adossé contre un poteau de la clôture qui entourait le jardin, et Ron se percha sur la barrière.

- Kagura est ta petite-amie ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui. Je suis amoureux d'elle.

Ron soupira.

- Et voilà, dès que je ne suis pas là, tu fais des bêtises.

Hermione arriva et s'installa entre les deux garçons.

- Je comprends ta situation Harry. J'ai le même problème avec Hatori.

- Je savais que j'aurai dû aller au Japon avec vous, maugréa Ron.

La jeune fille sourit.

- La famille Sôma t'aurait plu. Ils sont adorables.

- Reste à savoir ce que nous allons faire, reprit Harry. Ce poste est très tentant. Et enseigner la Défense est mon souhait de toujours, depuis l'AD.

- Et devenir Auror ? taquina Ron.

- Juste un rêve d'adolescent. J'en ai ma claque des criminels en tout genre.

- Moi aussi, j'aimerai enseigner, murmura Hermione. J'ai une idée, dit-elle soudain. Il est hors de question que je quitte Hatori. Or, les ex-Maudits sont des Sorciers. Ils ont besoin d'un enseignant. Harry, que dirais-tu de revenir au Japon avec moi pour enseigner la Magie aux Sôma ?

- Mais… et le poste de DCFM ?

- Ron pourra l'assumer sans problème !

- Moi ? Mais Mione…

- Ron, tu es aussi bon que Harry en Défense. Nous nous sommes durement entraînés. Notre puissance n'est pas négligeable. Ron, tu es aussi qualifiée que nous deux pour enseigner. Il ne te manque qu'un peu de pédagogie, mais je suis sûre que Ginny te dira ce qui ne va pas.

- Mione, tu es folle.

- Non, réaliste.

Ron et Harry enlacèrent leur amie.

- Que ferions-nous sans toi ? demanda le brun.

Ils rirent ensemble et décidèrent de retourner dans la Maison. Finalement, ils dînèrent au Terrier, et Harry et Hermione et les quatre Sôma se rendirent chez Harry où ils résideraient. Ron les accompagna, précisant que Molly l'avait aidé à préparer la maison à accueillir ses invités. Une fois chez son ami, Hermione appela ses parents pour les avertir qu'elle dormirait chez lui, pour éviter de rentrer chez elle seule la nuit.

- Pourquoi tu ne transplanes pas ? voulut savoir Ron.

- Mes parents détestent me voir apparaître en plein milieu du salon, et je ne peux pas transplaner dans un quartier moldu. Je vois que tu n'as pas appris à réfléchir.

Ils rirent. Le lendemain, il fut décider qu'ils iraient à Poudlard.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Quand un groupe de sept personnes se présenta aux portes du Collège le lendemain, Rusard fut plus que surpris lui qui avait pensé être définitivement débarrassé du Trio de Gryffondor, il n'arrêtait pas de les revoir, et en plus, cette fois, ils étaient accompagnés de quatre étrangers. Ceux-ci étaient impressionnés par la beauté de Poudlard. Ils n'avaient pas ce genre de château au Japon, ni ces paysages magnifiques.

- Woah… murmura Kagura. Kisa et Hiro ont bien de la chance d'étudier ici.

- Oui, ce lieu regorge de souvenirs, pas toujours agréables, murmura Harry.

En effet, c'était dans le Parc de Poudlard que s'était déroulé le combat entre le Survivant et Voldemort. Ce fut Minerva McGonagall qui les accueillit à l'entrée du Collège.

- Bonjour Miss Granger, et messieurs Potter et Weasley.

- Bonjour Professeur McGonagall, sourit Hermione. Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, je vous remercie. Le Directeur et moi-même avons été surpris de recevoir une lettre ce matin annonçant votre venue, avec des amis.

- Pardonnez-nous si nous interrompons quelque réunion. Nous avons une faveur à demander au Professeur Dumbledore. Permettez-moi de vous présenter la famille Sôma : Hatori et Kagura qui veillent sur Kisa et Hiro.

- Ah oui, cette famille pour laquelle Messieurs Potter et Weasley sont venus à la Bibliothèque pour faire des recherches.

- C'est cela même !

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant la gargouille qui protégeait le bureau du Directeur.

- Dragées surprises, prononça la Directrice Adjointe.

Harry et Ron étouffèrent un rire. Décidément, le Directeur ne changeait pas ! McGonagall les foudroya du regard avant de monter.

- Surprenant, souffla Hatori.

- N'est-ce pas ? répondit Ron. Et encore, ceci n'est qu'un échantillon du monde de la magie. Cet après-midi, vous aurez droit au Chemin de Traverse.

Le Professeur Dumbledore se leva quand il vit ses invités.

- Hermione, Harry, avez-vous fait bon voyage ?

- Oui, Professeur, merci, répondit le brun.

Ils firent les présentations et ils s'assirent. Le Directeur leur proposa du thé et ils acceptèrent. Hermione raconta son histoire.

- Vos capacités ne cesseront de m'étonner, Hermione. Peu de sorciers sont capables de lever une malédiction millénaire. Et je parle de Sorciers expérimentés puissants.

- En vérité, ils se comptent sur les doigts d'une main, rectifia McGonagall. Albus, moi-même, Severus et… Voldemort.

- De plus, vous avez pris des risques inconsidérés en devenant le réceptacle de la malédiction, sermonna le vieux Sorcier. Si votre magie n'avait pas été assez puissante pour la repousser, vous seriez morte à l'heure qu'il est.

Les quatre Sôma sursautèrent. Hermione rougit.

- Je savais ce que je faisais. Professeur Dumbledore, oubliez-vous que vous nous avez liés, Harry, Ron et moi en octobre dernier ? Ma magie a bien été submergée par la malédiction, mais les puissances de Ron et Harry sont venues la renforcer. J'avais compté sur ce lien pour me préserver. Je ne suis pas aussi imprudente que vous le pensiez, Professeur Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi n'avoir rien dit sur ce danger ? interrogea Hatori.

- Parce que tous les Sôma auraient refusé que je prenne ce risque. D'ailleurs rien qu'à voir votre réaction à tous les quatre, je vois que j'ai raison.

- Je reconnais que je vous ai sous-estimée, Hermione, apaisa Albus. Avez-vous déterminé d'où venait la malédiction ?

- Oui, grâce à un livre de Malefoy.

- Drago Malefoy ? s'étonna Minerva.

- Lui-même. La malédiction a été jetée par Ilona Serpentard, la sœur de Salazar Serpentard.

- Oui, elle avait fait un voyage là-bas, d'après ce que j'en sais.

- Avec tous ces éléments, il me fut facile de déterminer à effectuer pour inverser les efforts de la malédiction. Après cela, j'ai réalisé que les Sôma touchés sont les Sôma qui sont destinés à être Sorciers à leur naissance. Kisa et Hiro sont les seuls en âge d'étudier à Poudlard. Les faire venir ici m'a semblé être une idée judicieuse, vu que j'ignore s'il existe une école en Asie.

- Il y en a bien une, située sur les hauteurs de l'Himalaya. Elle est très difficile d'accès, et gérée par des Sorciers tibétains. De plus, j'imagine que pour ces deux jeunes gens, il sera plus facile de venir ici, vu qu'ils connaissent déjà Miss Weasley, je me trompe ?

- Non, Professeur, sourit Harry.

- Harry, as-tu réfléchi à ma proposition ?

- Malheureusement, je ne peux pas accepter. Mais nous avons pensé que Ron serait parfait pour ce poste.

- Et moi, je persiste à penser que non, coupa Ron. Pourquoi ne demandez-vous pas à Remus ?

- Parce que le Professeur Lupin a déjà un engagement.

- Lequel ? s'étonna Harry. Il ne m'en a rien dit.

- Un poste d'aide à la recherche au Département des Mystères. Ils sont en train de chercher un remède à la Lycanthropie.

- Ah, un cobaye vous voulez dire, réalisa Hermione.

- Non, ses connaissances sont très utiles. Mais il s'est effectivement proposé comme cobaye. De plus, les recherches de Severus sur la Potion Tue-Loup se révèlent très intéressantes. Nous avons bon espoir d'aboutir à un remède contre la Lycanthropie.

- C'est Remus qui va être content…

A ce moment, on frappa à la porte et Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy entrèrent. Le Professeur fronça les sourcils devant les personnes présentes, et Malefoy s'assombrit.

- Le Trio de nouveau à Poudlard. Vous avez besoin de cours de rattrapage ?

- Absolument pas, Professeur Rogue, répondit Hermione. Nous venions juste présenter deux nouveaux élèves pour la rentrée de septembre. Et je voulais également vous rendre vos deux livres. Ils m'ont été très utiles pour lever la malédiction. Je vous remercie de votre aide. Quant à ton livre, Malefoy, je ne l'ai pas sur moi. Je te l'enverrai par hibou dès que…

- Tu peux le garder, Granger. Je n'en veux plus depuis que tu l'as touché.

Minerva et Albus échangèrent un regard désapprobateur, mais Ron sortit sa baguette.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, sale fouine !

- Eh bien quoi, la Belette, tu vas m'attaquer devant trois Professeurs pour une Sang-de-Bourbe qui ne sait pas se défendre elle-même ?

Hermione s'interposa devant Ron et Harry prêts à attaquer le blond.

- Ron, Harry ! Il n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Mais Mione ! Laisse-nous lui régler son compte une fois pour toutes.

- Non Ron. Nous ne le reverrons probablement plus après ça. Ron, réfléchis un peu. Tu vas devenir Professeur de DCFM, Harry et moi retournons au Japon.

Ron baissa son bras.

- Tu as sans doute raison.

Malefoy eut un sourire méprisant et quitta le bureau. Rogue se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Severus, tu devrais calmer le jeune Malefoy.

- Les préjugés ont la vie dure. Mais je voulais surtout vous dire que j'ai accepté de le prendre comme stagiaire pour ses études.

- Il veut suivre un cursus en Potions ? s'étonna Hermione.

- Oui, répondit Rogue. Malefoy est ambitieux et veut devenir Maître ès Potion.

- Comme vous en somme.

Elle se tourna vers Dumbledore.

- Je vous remercie du temps que vous nous avez consacré, Professeur.

- De rien, Hermione. Voici la liste des fournitures pour Miss Kisa et Monsieur Hiro. Puis-je vous demander pourquoi Harry et vous retournez au Japon ?

Ce fut Harry qui répondit.

- Hermione a eu la bonne idée d'enseigner la magie aux Sôma. Et je l'accompagne.

- C'est une excellente initiative. Bien, je ne vais pas vous retenir plus longtemps, je suis sûr que vous avez encore des tas de choses à faire découvrir à nos amis.

Hatori et Kagura s'inclinèrent.

- Nous vous sommes très reconnaissants de prendre soin de Kisa et Hiro.

- C'est mon devoir en tant que Directeur de cette Ecole.

Puis Kisa et Hiro s'inclinèrent à leur tour.

- Nous sommes honorés de faire partie de cette Ecole, sensei.

Les yeux de Dumbledore pétillèrent.

- Je suis ravi de vous accueillir en tant qu'élèves.

Le groupe quitta le bureau.

- Que veut dire « sensei » ? demanda Minerva.

- C'est une expression japonaise qui est utilisée pour désigner des Professeurs ou des médecins. Je sens que ces deux jeunes vont apporter de la nouveauté à Poudlard.

Kagura fut la première à parler.

- Quel monsieur charmant ! Je suis rassurée pour Kisa et Hiro.

- Je suis d'accord, continua Hatori. Mais je n'ai jamais mis en doute les certitudes d'Hermione-san.

- Je pense que je me plairai ici, décida Kisa. Etudier dans un château doit être formidable, ne Hiro-chan ?

- Oui, tu as sans doute raison, Kisa-chan.

Puis, au détour d'un couloir, ils eurent la mauvaise surprise de rencontrer Malefoy. Celui-ci eut un rictus moqueur.

- Alors comme ça, Weasley, tu as accepté le poste dont Potter n'a pas voulu ? Ça te permettra peut-être de nourrir ta pauvre mère.

- Laisse ma mère en dehors de ça, Malefoy, répliqua Ron.

- Ça suffit Malefoy, gronda Hermione. Tu as créé assez de problèmes au Japon et ici, tu en deviens fatigant.

- Je ne t'ai pas adressé la parole, Sang-de…

- Mais pour qui tu te prends ? coupa soudain Hiro. Tu débarques, tu insultes tout le monde et tu repars, comble de l'impolitesse entre personnes civilisées.

- Sale mioche, tu…

- Et puis, tu devrais rester modeste. A ce que j'ai compris, tu ne seras qu'un simple stagiaire, alors que Ron-san sera Professeur, donc à un grade plus élevé que toi.

A ces mots, Ron eut un sourire extatique et Malefoy s'énerva davantage.

- Espèce de…

- Ton besoin de rabaisser les autres provient sûrement d'un manque de reconnaissance de tes parents.

- Mes parents…

- Et pour ça, tu es frustré et tu te défoules sur ceux qui te surpassent. Je félicite pour cela Harry-san, Ron-san et Hermione-san pour leur capacité à te pardonner tes fautes. Inconsciemment, ils ont compris tes désirs refoulés et te laissent agir à ta guise, alors que, manifestement, ils sont plus puissants et plus intelligents que toi. Maintenant, je te conseille d'aller réfléchir sur ta misérable vie et d'essayer d'être plus courtois avec les personnes qui t'entourent.

Submergé par ce flot de paroles, Malefoy ne savait plus que répondre.

- Sale morveux, tu ne perds rien pour attendre ! maugréa-t-il en s'éloignant à toute allure.

Hermione et Harry réprimèrent à grand-peine un fou rire et Ron se tourna vers le jeune garçon.

- Décidément Hiro, tu me plais de plus en plus. Et appelle-moi Ron tout court.

Hiro se contenta de sourire.

Dissimulé par une statue, Severus Rogue esquissa un sourire. Hiro Sôma ferait un excellent Serpentard, il en était certain.

-------------------------------------------------

Pendant le reste de leur séjour, les Japonais purent visiter le Chemin de Traverse : Gringott's et ses Gobelins, le magasin de Quidditch, les glaces de Florian Fortarôme, l'animalerie, les Farces et Attrapes de Weasley Frères, la confiserie et le Chaudron Baveur. Hiro fut vite conquis par le Quidditch et les balais volants, et Hatori lui en offrit un. Kisa fut gâtée par Ron qui lui acheta des tas de sucreries. Harry fit de longues promenades avec Kagura dans la ville de Londres des deux côtés. De son côté, Hatori et Hermione passèrent aussi de longs moments ensemble, mais pour apprendre la magie. Ils s'étaient procurés des baguettes magiques, et grâce à Ollivander, Hermione avait sélectionné des dizaines de baguettes magiques pouvant convenir aux différents Sôma. Il ne lui restait que quelques tests à effectuer, et quand chaque Sorcier aura sa baguette, elle renverrait les baguettes restantes au vieil homme.

Hatori avait reproché à la jeune femme de lui avoir caché les risques liés à la malédiction, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'à aucun moment elle n'avait été en danger grâce à la puissance de ses amis. De même, il s'était étonné de la voir si proche de Ron et Harry, mais elle les considérait comme ses frères et même plus que ça du fait de leur lien. C'était grâce à cette triple magie qu'Harry avait pu vaincre Voldemort.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Arriva le jour de la rentrée, Molly, qui avait choyé les deux enfants pendant leur séjour, leur fit mille recommandations pour Poudlard. Ginny interrompit sa mère en disant qu'elle-même et Ron seraient présents. De plus, Kisa aimait beaucoup Luna Lovegood, venue rendre visite à Ginny pendant les derniers jours. La rousse fut plutôt contrariée de savoir que Malefoy serait présent à Poudlard en tant que stagiaire, mais elle était déterminée ne pas se laisser faire. D'ailleurs, Hermione lui avait raconté comment Hiro avait réussi à faire fuir le Serpentard. Elle n'aurait qu'à agir de la même manière.

Kagura, Hatori, Harry et Hermione avaient eu l'autorisation d'assister à la Répartition et au banquet le soir-même à Poudlard. Kisa et Hiro montèrent dans le train avec Ginny, Ron et Luna, sachant qu'ils se reverraient le soir-même.

Durant le voyage, les deux Japonais firent la connaissance de tous les amis de Ginny et Luna, et Kisa appela même Ginny, « Ginny-sempaï ». Celle-ci ne se formalisa pas de cette appellation et laissa Kisa faire. Hiro ne tarda pas à l'imiter.

-----------------------------------------

Vint enfin la Répartition. Dumbledore fit une annonce officielle pour les deux Japonais.

- Cette année, nous accueillons en Première Année, deux jeunes gens du Japon venus ici spécialement pour étudier à Poudlard. Je compte sur les Préfets et les élèves plus âgés de les intégrer et les habituer aux coutumes de notre pays. Hiro Sôma et Kisa Sôma, veuillez vous avancer.

Le Professeur McGonagall plaça le Choixpeau sur Hiro.

- Hmm, tu as été très récemment libéré de la malédiction par la talentueuse Miss Granger. Tu feras de grandes choses dans la vie, et tu ne te laisses pas faire. Serpentard !

Severus Rogue sourit imperceptiblement, alors que Hiro rejoignait sa table. Il surpris le regard complice de Dumbledore et soupira. Comment faisait ce vieil homme pour être toujours au courant de tout ? Drago Malefoy tenait sa revanche. Hiro Sôma à Serpentard ne ferait pas long feu. Ensuite, il s'occuperait de Ginny Weasley.

Ce fut au tour de Kisa.

- Ah, la cousine du précédent Sôma. Une Tigresse, même si tu n'en donnes pas l'impression. Beaucoup de courage, et très intelligente. Tu seras très bien à… Gryffondor !

Ginny lui fit une place à côté d'elle et la présenta à tout le monde. Kisa fut un peu triste d'être séparée de son cousin Hiro, mais celui-ci lui sourit de sa place. Oui, elle ferait de son mieux pour devenir une bonne Sorcière, comme ça, Tohru-onee-chan et Hermione-onee-chan seraient fières d'elle.

OWARI

------------------------------------------------------------

_Ouf, enfin fini !!! Chuis dans les temps grâce à ma petite sœur, merci Etoile !! J'espère que vous avez apprécié la fic et ses longs chaps… Enfin, c'est surtout Hiro que j'ai adoré sur la fin avec Malefoy, pas mal pensé de la part de Lune d'Argent !!!_

_Enfin bref, sur ce, je remercie tous ceux qui nous ont lues pour leurs mots gentils et surtout pour leur incroyable patience (parce que attendre la suite après plusieurs mois de retard, moyen…). Je m'excuse pour ces retards dans le postage des chaps, j'espère avoir plus le temps de le faire avec mes autres fics (quoique j'en doute avec ce qui m'attend…)_

_Allez gros bisous à tous et encore merci pour votre soutien !!!_


	13. A new life

Bonjour à tous ! Ca faisait longtemps non ? Moi, Lune d'Argent ai eu envie de continuer un peu la vie de nos héros après la fin de la fic, donc est née cette séquelle. J'ai l'accord de Golden Sun, et elle a validé ce que j'ai écrit avant que je publie quoi que ce soit ! Jespère que vous allez aimer !

**Disclaimer** : tout est à JKR et Natsuki Takaya. On n'a fait que s'amuser avec les persos !

Une deuxième séquelle est en cours d'écriture avec Kisa et Hiro à Poudlard ! A bientôt !

**

* * *

**

SEQUELLE FB / HP

Cela faisait quelques mois que Harry et Hermione étaient installés au Japon dans la Résidence Sôma, avec la bénédiction d'Akito, et tous deux dispensaient des cours de sorcellerie aux onze ex-Maudits, tandis que Kisa et Hiro étudiaient à Poudlard, en Angleterre. Ginny donnait régulièrement de leurs nouvelles par hibou, qui mettait plusieurs jours à traverser la moitié du globe. Voyant ça, Ron proposa lui-même de transplaner une fois par semaine au Manoir Black pour téléphoner au lieu de passer par un pauvre rapace peu habitué aux longues distances.

Les deux Sorciers anglais étaient surpris de voir la rapidité avec laquelle les deux Japonais avaient été adoptés par les Gryffondor, même si Hiro était un Serpentard. D'après Ginny, les filles de Gryffondor les trouvaient « trop mignons » tous les deux. Et malgré quelques prises de bec avec des Serpentard plus âgés, tout se passait bien, et ils se plaisaient au Collège.

A la Résidence Sôma, les matins étaient consacrés à l'apprentissage de la lecture et écriture de la langue japonaise, car si Harry et Hermione pouvaient le parler sans problème grâce à un sortilège, il n'en allait pas de même pour déchiffrer les idéogrammes. Hatori et Kagura se chargeaient volontiers de jouer les professeurs. L'après-midi, le reste des Sôma se réunissait dans la grande salle de réunion et les deux apprentis professeurs leur enseignaient des Sortilèges, la Métamorphose, les Potions (c'était Hermione qui s'en chargeait) et la DCFM. De temps à autre, Harry leur parlait de Quidditch et leur donnait des leçons de vol, déclenchant des cris enthousiastes à Kagura et Ayame, et des regards perplexes de Yuki et Hatori.

Le reste du temps, Hermione s'initiait à la cuisine japonaise avec Tohru et discutait des heures durant avec Hatori, de sujets divers et variés, allant de la sorcellerie aux différences des cultures japonaise et anglaise, en passant par les livres qu'ils avaient aimés. Le dimanche, Hatori l'emmenait à la montagne, ou dans leur résidence du lac, et ils faisaient de longues promenades main dans la main. Cela les changeait agréablement de l'activité incessante de Tokyo et la jeune femme appréciait le calme et le retour à la nature.

Harry, lui, visitait tous les sites touristiques de la ville avec Kagura et venait parfois l'attendre à la sortie de l'université avec un petit cadeau ou des fleurs. Il organisait des pique-niques, l'emmenait au restaurant sans la prévenir ou l'emmenait danser. De temps en temps, il la faisait voler sur son balai, serrée contre lui, et elle adorait cette sensation de liberté et le vent dans les cheveux. Et il avait appris à se protéger de ses crises de… violence en lançant un bouclier. Mais elle s'énervait rarement avec lui, parce qu'il la rassurait. Elle savait toujours ce qu'il faisait, où il se trouvait et il la couvait sans relâche, ce que Kyô n'avait jamais fait.

Kyô et Tohru filaient le parfait amour. Ils vivaient avec Yuki dans la maison de Shigure, alors que celui-ci était le plus souvent à la Résidence Sôma. Tohru s'était inscrite à l'université, Kyô s'occupait du dojô de son père entre deux séances de magie intensive et continuait à se chamailler avec Yuki qui suivait les mêmes cours que Tohru. Le chat et le rat étaient perpétuellement en désaccord mais ils se disputaient plus par habitude que par goût. Et Tohru préférait la dispute aux silences gênés. Elle aimait enseigner la cuisine à Hermione et s'émerveillait à chaque fois de la magie que celle-ci employait pour faire venir un ustensile ou pour faire plusieurs choses à la fois. Cela simplifiait bien des choses, mais Tohru préférait encore se passer de la magie.

Chaque membre de la famille Sôma avait une matière où il excellait… sauf Yuki, doué en tout. Kyô adorait la DCFM et voulait constamment défier Harry en Duel. Harry refusait tant que le roux n'avait un niveau valable. Shigure, Ayame et Kureno excellaient en Métamorphoses alors que Kagura, Rin et Haru préféraient les Sortilèges. Hatori, Ritsu et Momiji développaient des talents en Potions. Et Hermione profitait des cours de Potions pour combler les lacunes de Harry dans ce domaine.

Tout se passait bien…

………

Harry fut réveillé par le téléphone de sa chambre. Il pesta contre celui qui osait l'appeler en plein milieu de la nuit. Sûrement Ron qui oubliait systématiquement le décalage horaire. Il se rappela soudain que Ron n'appelait que les dimanches et qu'on était mardi. Il décrocha.

- Allô ?

- Harry ? Désolé de t'appeler en pleine nuit. Il y a une urgence.

- Une urgence de quel genre ? demanda Harry, parfaitement réveillé.

- Du genre Mangemorts. La Gazette a publié un article assez préoccupant.

- Quoi ? Les Aurors n'ont pas encore arrêté les Mangemorts en fuite ?

- Non. Et puis, tu sais qu'il ne sont pas faciles à attraper. On parle quand même des Mangemorts les plus proches de Voldemort.

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Il y a quelques jours, Lestrange, Avery, Nott, Mc Nair, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson ont attaqué Ste-Mangouste…

- Et merde ! A-t-on besoin de nous à Londres ?

- Non, les Aurors sont intervenus, il y a eu quelques blessés, des morts aussi, mais ça reste relativement bénin. Ce sont plutôt leurs paroles qui ont intrigué les Aurors… et qui nous ont fait paniquer Ginny et moi. Ils ont découvert qu'Hermione et toi êtes au Japon.

- Impossible ! Comment ?

- Je ne sais pas ! Nott a clairement lancé avant de partir, je cite : « Potter ne l'emportera pas au Paradis ! Préparez-vous à célébrer la gloire des Mangemorts, Potter et la Sang-de-Bourbe seront bientôt à notre merci, même s'ils sont allés se cacher au Japon ! » Ils veulent se venger. D'autres sources ont également déclaré qu'ils auraient l'intention de ressusciter Voldemort en se servant de ton cadavre… Brr, ça fait froid dans le dos. Malefoy et Rogue étaient sidérés de voir qu'ils étaient prêts à user de Nécromancie.

- Justement, en parlant de Malefoy, ce ne serait pas lui qui leur a dit où nous étions ?

- Je ne crois pas. Je ne suis pas en train de prendre sa défense, mais il n'a jamais fait partie du camp des Mangemorts. Parle à Hermione, et soyez extrêmement prudents tous les deux. Dumbledore va vous envoyer des membres de l'Ordre.

- Qui ?

- Aucune idée. Dumbledore est inquiet pour vous deux, et il va convoquer deux-trois membres vu que l'Ordre a été dissout quand Voldemort a été tué.

- Ok. N'hésite pas à m'appeler s'il y a du nouveau. Merci de m'avoir prévenu.

- De rien, vieux. C'est normal. Embrasse Mione de ma part.

- Entendu. Bye.

- Bye.

Harry se leva, se sachant incapable de se rendormir. De toute façon, il était six heures, bientôt l'heure de se lever. Il attendrait qu'Hermione se réveille. On frappa doucement à la porte.

- Entrez, murmura-t-il assez fort pour que la personne entende.

La porte coulissa et le visage inquiet de Kagura se dessina.

- J'ai entendu ton téléphone sonner. Tout va bien ?

- Bonjour mon ange, sourit Harry. Entre. C'était juste Ron.

- Il n'appelle pas en pleine nuit. Il se passe quelque chose de grave ?

Le jeune homme hésita. Il ne voulait pas inquiéter Kagura. En même temps, la menace était sérieuse, et il ne voulait pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose.

- Harry ? insista-t-elle, en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Tu as raison. Il se passe quelque chose. Mais je dois d'abord en parler avec Hermione. Ne t'inquiète pas de ça, ok ?

- C'est juste… je m'inquiète quand même. Il s'agit de sorcellerie ?

- Oui, comme toujours. Je te raconterai tout, mais après en avoir parlé avec Hermione. Fais-moi confiance.

- Toujours. Je peux finir la nuit ici ?

- Bien sûr. Viens.

Il se décala, et elle se glissa contre lui. Il referma ses bras sur elle, et elle se rendormit rapidement. Harry resta éveillé, cédant enfin à son angoisse. Comment les Mangemorts avaient-ils pu découvrir où Hermione et lui se trouvaient ? Surtout, ils avaient l'air sûrs d'eux pour le tuer et ramener Voldemort à la vie… Encore une fois. Il se raidit. Il ne se laisserait pas faire comme la dernière fois, lors du Tournoi. Et il ferait tout pour protéger ses amis, et celle qu'il aimait.

………

Quand Harry et Kagura pénétrèrent dans le bureau d'Hatori pour le cours de japonais, Hermione sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas.

- Harry, que se passe-t-il ?

- Bonjour quand même vous deux.

- Bonjour, Harry-san, répondit Hatori.

Hermione fronça les sourcils. Quand Harry agissait de cette manière désinvolte, le sujet était grave.

- Harry…

- C'est bon, Hermione. Hatori-san, Kagura, vous pouvez nous laisser seuls un instant ?

- Bien sûr Harry, répondit Kagura. N'oublie pas ta promesse.

Il la rassura d'un sourire. Les deux Sôma sortirent de la pièce, se posant plein de questions.

- Bon, que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione en croisant les bras.

- Très tôt ce matin, j'ai reçu un appel de Ron.

- Ron ? Oh non, il y a du grabuge à Londres ?

- Oui. Ste-Mangouste a été attaquée par Lestrange, Nott, Mc Nair, Crabbe, Goyle et Parkinson. Ils savent où nous sommes, et ils veulent me tuer pour ramener Voldemort à la vie.

- Accomplir un rituel de Nécromancie… par Merlin, c'est horrible, souffla Hermione.

Harry acquiesça.

- Dumbledore est inquiet, il va convoquer quelques membres de l'Ordre, et nous envoyer du renfort.

Hermione tremblait de tous ses membres.

- Le cauchemar ne se terminera-t-il donc jamais ? Quand pourrons-nous enfin vivre en paix ?

- Quand ces ordures seront enfermées pour de bon. Hermione, devons-nous en parler aux Sôma ?

Elle réfléchit un moment.

- Je pense que oui. Nous risquons d'être attaqués à tout moment, et il faut qu'ils sachent à quoi s'attendre.

- Et nous porterons nos cours sur la DCFM et les Duels, afin qu'ils sachent se défendre un minimum. Parlons-en d'abord à Kagura et Hatori.

- Ok.

………

Hatori remarqua tout de suite la pâleur et la mine défaite d'Hermione. Il fronça les sourcils. Harry les fit asseoir.

- Je crois que nous allons nous passer de cours de japonais aujourd'hui. Il se passe quelque chose de grave. Laissez-moi parler et vous poserez vos questions après. Mais sachez qu'Hermione et moi ferons tout pour vous protéger.

Les deux Sôma hochèrent la tête. Harry répéta ce qu'il avait dit à Hermione. Puis, le silence plana. Kagura était mortellement pâle, et Hatori s'était crispé sur sa chaise. Les deux Sorciers ne leur avaient jamais vraiment parlé de la guerre, ils avaient juste évoqué certains aspects, refusant de s'attarder davantage.

- Et nous allons vous donner des cours de Défense et de Duel, conclut Harry.

- Ces Sorciers… ils utilisent la magie noire ? demanda Kagura.

- Oui. La Nécromancie est une branche de la magie noire.

- C'est la branche maudite, dit Hermione, parce qu'elle s'applique à des morts… La Nécromancie entraîne la damnation éternelle.

- Harry-san, Hermione, intervint Hatori, sévère, que s'est-il vraiment passé pendant cette guerre ?

Les deux Anglais se regardèrent. Puis Hermione soupira.

- Ce ne sont pas des bons souvenirs, mais il vaut mieux que vous le sachiez. On pourrait aisément qualifier cette guerre de lutte du Bien contre le Mal. Voldemort et les Mangemorts usaient de magie noire, n'hésitaient pas à tuer ou à torturer. Du côté de l'Ordre du Phoenix, nous ne tuions pas, nous contentant de désarmer ou de stupéfixer nos ennemis, en priant pour que ça se termine vite. Les batailles étaient violentes, longues et beaucoup espéraient que le Sauveur – Harry grimaça – affronte enfin Voldemort pour que nous soyons délivrés. Mais comme après chaque bataille, il y avait des pertes… des blessés et des prisonniers. Ron a été capturé. Nous étions des cibles de choix puisque nous sommes les meilleurs amis du Survivant. Voldemort a voulu s'en servir comme monnaie d'échange.

La gorge d'Hermione se noua. Harry posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

- Il a été torturé, mais a refusé de révéler les plans de l'Ordre et l'endroit où je me cachais…

- Et même s'il l'avait voulu, il n'aurait rien pu révéler. Tu étais sous Fidelitas. Mais Ron n'a jamais cédé, rien révélé malgré les souffrances, les tortures quotidiennes, infligées par Voldemort lui-même.

- Et toi, tu as eu droit à un sort mortel lancé par Bellatrix… souffla Harry. Heureusement que tu as été sauvée à temps par Remus.

Kagura et Hatori ne comprenaient pas tout.

- Qui est cette Bellatrix ? demanda Kagura.

Harry lui expliqua et ils pâlirent tous deux.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une telle personne, de surcroît une femme, soit capable d'une telle cruauté, déclara Kagura.

- C'est pourtant le cas. Tout le monde craint les Mangemorts à cause de leur usage des Impardonnables.

- Vous les avez déjà évoqués vaguement, se rappela Hatori.

Hermione acquiesça.

- Oui. Et nous en reparlerons plus en détail cet après-midi. Harry va apprendre aux Sôma à se défendre en cas d'attaque et je vais me mettre à la confection de Potions de Guérison. Nos amis d'Angleterre devront bientôt être ici pour nous prêter main-forte.

- Je vais de ce pas demander aux autres Sôma de venir ce matin pour les informer de la situation, décida Harry.

- Harry, intervint Kagura en s'approchant de lui, promets-moi qu'il ne t'arrivera rien, sinon je ne supporterais PAS QU'IL T'ARRIVE QUELQUE CHOSE, TU ENTENDS ?

Kagura la Sanguinaire était de retour, constata Hermione, amusée. Elle avait agrippé Harry par le col et semblait décidée à le secouer dans tous les sens. Et celui-ci n'avait pas pu se défendre, pris par surprise. Mais il la calma en encadrant son visage de ses mains.

- Kagura, mon amour, il ne m'arrivera rien, et je ferai tout mon possible pour te protéger, toi et ta famille. Je te le promets.

Kagura ne put qu'hocher la tête, émue.

………

Deux heures après, tous les Maudits plus Tohru étaient au courant de la menace qui planaient sur eux. Harry leur avait dispensé des conseils de vigilance à suivre, comme toujours avoir sa baguette sur soi. Il leur annonça également son intention de leur donner des cours de magie défensive et Kyô réussit même à avoir des cours de magie intensive. En cas d'attaque, il ne fallait en aucun cas jouer la provocation mais fuir le plus vite possible. La plupart des Sôma s'insurgèrent, mais Harry les fit taire d'un regard noir.

- Si vous ne fuyez pas, c'est la mort assurée. Ils n'ont aucune pitié, et surtout pas envers mes amis. S'ils découvrent en plus que vous êtes Moldus à la base, ils vont se faire un plaisir de vous infliger une souffrance pire que tout ce que vous pouvez imaginer avant de vous tuer lentement. Nous sommes en face des pires Mangemorts de Voldemort, des monstres de cruauté et de sadisme, et votre faible niveau de magie ne fera que les amuser davantage. Des Aurors aguerris anglais ont pleuré comme des enfants face à eux. Bon, relativisons quand même. Ils ne vous connaissent pas, que ce soit de nom ou de visage. Si vous vous croisez dans la rue, il est quasiment certain que vous ne vous reconnaîtriez pas. Mais nous ne sommes jamais trop prudents.

- Vous nous protégez Harry, intervint Shigure, mais qui vous protège, vous et Hermione-chan ?

- Nos amis vont venir d'Angleterre. Comme ça, s'ils attaquent, nous ne serons pas seuls.

- C'est censé nous rassuré ? demanda Momiji. Tous les deux, vous êtes puissants, on le sait, mais contre sept Mangemorts, aussi cruels que vous le dites, avez-vous la moindre chance ? Surtout qu'ils sont déterminés à te tuer, Harry.

- Je sais, Momiji, mais nous n'avons pas d'autre solution. Et comme je n'ai pas la moindre envie que mon cadavre soit le sacrifice pour la résurrection de Voldemort, je vais tout faire pour que ça n'arrive pas.

- Vous deviez également nous parler des Impardonnables, rappela Hatori.

Harry laissa la parole à Hermione.

- En plus de la magie noire, il existe trois Sortilèges nommés Impardonnables et qui vous valent un passeport direct pour la prison et la peine maximale pour des Sorciers, à savoir la perte de son âme. Le premier est l'Imperium, sortilège qui permet au lanceur de prendre possession du corps de la victime et de lui faire exécuter n'importe quelle tâche. Si la victime a une volonté faible ou n'est pas assez puissant, elle devient une marionnette entre les mains du Sorcier. Il est possible de se défaire de l'Imperium, comme Harry et moi-même ne ressentons aucun effet du Sortilège.

- Mais il faut une solide puissance mentale pour ça, comprit Yuki.

- Oui, et des boucliers mentaux en béton. Le deuxième Sortilège est le Doloris. Il cause une épouvantable souffrance, c'est le Sortilège de Torture par excellence, le moyen préféré des Mangemorts et de Voldemort. Il punissait ses sbires ainsi quand ils rataient une mission. Poussés à bout, torturés, certaines victimes perdent la raison. C'est ce qui est arrivé aux parents d'un de nos amis. Ils sont internés dans l'aile psychiatrique de l'hôpital, ne reconnaissant même pas leur fils.

- Quel genre de souffrance ? voulut savoir Hatori.

Les deux Sorciers échangèrent un regard.

- C'est difficile à dire. La douleur nous vrille le corps… comme si des millions d'aiguilles chauffées à blanc s'enfonçaient dans notre chair… résuma Harry. La souffrance varie selon la puissance du Sorcier ; son degré de haine et sa volonté de faire mal. Beaucoup de Mangemorts aiment jouer avec leurs victimes.

Le silence tomba.

- Quelle horreur, souffla enfin Kyô, exprimant la pensée de tout le monde. Je n'ose même pas imaginer ce qu'inflige le troisième.

- La mort, répondit Hermione. L'expression « mourir de peur » prend tout son sens. La mort est instantanée, et fige le visage dans une expression de terreur. Le Sortilège se caractérise par un rayon vert assez violent. Jusqu'à présent, une seule personne en a réchappé, ne gardant qu'une seule cicatrice en forme d'éclair…

Les regards se dirigèrent vers Harry.

- Et je suis devenu le Sauveur du Peuple Sorcier. Ô joie suprême ! termina-t-il ironiquement. Donc cet après-midi, nous commencerons les Sortilèges de Combat, et Hermione s'attellera à la confection de Potions médicinales.

- Je l'aiderai, déclara Hatori.

- Moi aussi, renchérit Ritsu. Je ne suis pas très doué en Sortilèges, et puis j'ai horreur de la violence.

Ritsu, contre toute attente, et à la surprise des Sôma, s'était révélé un élève attentif et brillant en Potions, où il fallait être méticuleux et rigoureux. Par contre, il détestait les Sortilèges car il n'arrivait jamais à faire les bons gestes, et les Métamorphoses et la DCFM ne l'intéressaient que moyennement. Depuis que la malédiction était levée, Ritsu avait gagné en assurance, il s'habillait en costume-cravate, s'était coupé les cheveux et avait trouvé un emploi de serveur dans un restaurant de luxe où il avait beaucoup de succès auprès de la clientèle féminine, et de ses collègues féminins d'ailleurs.

- Alors on fait comme ça, conclut Hermione. Hatori et Ritsu-san m'aideront pour les Potions. Il me faudrait un local assez grand pour ça… Je ne me vois pas faire ça dans la cuisine de Shigure à côté des casseroles de Tohru-chan.

- Ici, à la résidence, tu trouveras une cuisine que plus personne n'utilise, informa Akito. Il faudra la nettoyer et aérer, mais ça ne devrait pas poser problème.

- Merci Akito-chan !

………

Tohru était inquiète. Ces Mangemorts qui en voulaient à Harry-san et Hermione-chan ne lui disaient rien qui vaille, et elle craignait qu'ils n'arrivent à leurs fins, malgré toutes les précautions prises.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, intervint Kyô, je n'aime pas quand tu es comme ça.

- Désolée, Kyô. C'est juste que… je ne veux pas qu'il vous arrive quelque chose.

- Tu as entendu Harry et Hermione. Il ne nous arrivera rien, ils ne le permettront pas. Tu leur fais confiance ?

- Oui, bien sûr. Mais qui sait de quoi ces Anglais sont capables ?

- Tohru, arrête de te torturer l'esprit, ordonna-t-il en la prenant aux épaules. Je m'engage personnellement à te protéger au péril de ma vie. Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime Kyô. Promets-moi de ne jamais me laisser.

- Je te le promets.

- Ouh, les amoureux… se moqua Momiji, hilare.

- Sale gosse ! Attends un peu que je t'attrape !

- Non ! Kyô est méchant ! Aaaaaaah !!

Et Kyô poursuivait Momiji dans toute la pièce, et qui finit par se réfugier derrière Yuki.

- Protège-moi Yuki !

- Pourquoi j'ai hérité d'une telle famille ?

- Mais parce que nous sommes exceptionnels ! clama Ayame. Comme tu es mon petit frère adoré, et que nous sommes brillants, nous…

- La ferme, Ayame.

………

Le lendemain après-midi, trois personnes sonnèrent à la résidence Sôma. Un domestique leur ouvrit, et cilla devant les trois visiteurs. Deux hommes qui devaient avoir la quarantaine, l'un aux cheveux châtain et aux yeux ambrés, et l'autre aux cheveux noirs et au regard noir glacial. La femme qui les accompagnait avait d'extravagants cheveux roses et arborait un sourire amical.

- Konnichiwa, salua-t-elle. Nous sommes attendus par Harry Potter et Hermione Granger.

- Haï. Veuillez me suivre.

Tonks, car c'était elle, s'était lancée un sortilège pour parler japonais car aucun de ses deux collègues n'avaient voulu le faire : Remus et Severus. Remus s'était contenté de secouer doucement la tête en souriant, tandis que Severus lui avait lancé le regard de la mort-qui-tue. Le domestique les emmena au bureau d'Hatori, qui était en consultation à ce moment-là. Les trois Sorciers patientèrent un court moment quand le patient d'Hatori déboula de la pièce attenante et scruta les trois étrangers.

- C'est vous les trois Sorciers dont nous ont parlé Harry-kun et Hermione-chan ? demanda un jeune homme blond.

- C'est nous, confirma Tonks.

- Je suis Momiji Sôma ! Enchanté de faire votre connaissance !

- Momiji, du calme, intervint une voix grave et posée.

Hatori dirigea son regard vers le groupe et reconnut l'un des hommes qu'il avait brièvement rencontré en Angleterre l'été dernier.

- Hatori Sôma. Voulez-vous voir Hermione ou Harry-san d'abord ?

- Pourquoi sont-ils séparés ? voulut savoir Remus. Je suis Remus Lupin, l'un de leurs anciens professeurs en Défense.

Hatori esquissa un sourire.

- Justement parce qu'Harry-san est en train de dispenser son cours de Défense aux autres membres de la famille. Et Hermione prépare des potions.

- Quel genre de potions ? demanda Rogue, assez impoliment.

- Médicinales, pour le cas où il y aurait des blessés, comme Momiji.

- Mééééé ! protesta celui-ci. Kyô m'a envoyé valser avec un Expelliarmus tordu !

- C'est toi qui aurait dû te défendre correctement. Alors, qui voulez-vous voir ?

- Remus et moi irons voir Harry, et le Professeur Rogue ira voir Hermione. Cela vous convient Severus ?

- Ai-je le choix ? Il faut bien que je voie si les Potions que confectionne Granger sont correctes.

- Tu es injuste Severus, coupa Remus en douceur. Tu sais parfaitement qu'Hermione a toujours été ta meilleure élève.

- Allons-y, Sôma-san, intervint Tonks, pour éviter une dispute. Vous pouvez m'appeler Tonks, c'est mon nom.

- Momiji-kun va vous conduire à la salle d'entraînement, tandis que je vous conduirai moi-même à la cuisine où travaille Hermione, déclara Hatori.

- Haï ! s'exclama Momiji, enthousiaste. Venez suivez-moi !

………

Restés seuls, Hatori et Severus se regardèrent froidement. Hatori se leva et sortit de la pièce, suivi du professeur.

- Comment se portent Kisa et Hiro ?

- Bien. Ils s'adaptent. Comment fait Granger pour se procurer des ingrédients ?

- Harry-san et elle ont trouvé un passage sorcier à Tokyo. Nos boutiques proposent des ingrédients rares qu'elle ne trouve pas en Angleterre. En même temps, elle éprouve certaines difficultés à trouver des ingrédients communs là-bas.

Severus se contenta de hocher la tête.

Ils arrivèrent à la cuisine où Hermione et Ritsu travaillaient. La jeune femme était penchée sur l'un des trois chaudrons bouillonnants, à côté de Ritsu et lui expliquait l'incorporation des ailes de chauve-souris dans la Potion de Guérison. Tous les deux étaient habillés en jean et tee-shirt et Hermione avait noué ses cheveux en chignon serré. Ils n'entendirent pas les deux hommes arriver.

- Il faut les incorporer délicatement, une à une, sans les briser. Peu à peu, la potion va devenir bleue, et à ce moment, il faudra tourner trois fois dans le sens des aiguilles d'une montre, puis une fois dans le sens inverse. Tu me suis ?

- Tout à fait. Qu'est-ce qui arrive si on brise les ailes de chauve-souris ?

- Tu rates la potion. Les ailes brisées vont interagir avec la racine de mandragore, et le venin d'acromentula va prendre le dessus et transformer la potion en poison fulgurant.

- Effectivement, intervint Rogue.

Les deux concernés se retournèrent vivement, et Hermione haussa un sourcil surpris.

- Professeur Rogue ? C'est vous que le Professeur Dumbledore a envoyé pour nous protéger Harry et moi ?

- Oui, avec Lupin et Tonks.

Hermione regarda Hatori.

- Momiji les a emmenés auprès d'Harry-san.

- D'accord. Bienvenue au Japon. Comme vous le voyez, nous commençons à prendre nos dispositions en cas d'attaque…

- Je vois ça, Granger.

Severus s'avança et jeta un coup d'œil à la Potion de Guérison qui mijotait doucement. Bien entendu, elle était parfaite. Il passa aux deux autres chaudrons, un contenant du Repoussos, et l'autre, la Regener Sanguis. Hermione observa le manège de son Professeur, les bras croisés.

- Les Potions sont-elles réussies, Professeur ? demanda-t-elle ironiquement.

- Vous le savez parfaitement, Granger, épargnez-moi vos commentaires. Et à ce que je vois, vous enseignez aussi l'Art des Potions.

- Oui, le Professeur Dumbledore n'a vu aucune objection au fait qu'Harry et moi dispensions un enseignement aux Sorciers Sôma. Les Potions ne sont guère difficiles quand on sait suivre une recette.

- Qu'insinuez-vous par là ? persifla Rogue en plissant les yeux.

- Mais rien, répondit innocemment Hermione. J'enseigne aussi à Harry, qui parvient à un résultat quasi-parfait dès qu'on ne le perturbe pas par des insinuations et des insultes voilées.

- Petite insolente…

- Et vous allez faire quoi ? M'enlever des points ? Je ne sais pas ce que le Professeur Dumbledore avait en tête quand il vous a envoyé ici. N'importe qui de l'Ordre aurait pu venir, mais non, nous avons droit au pire professeur de Poudlard qui nous déteste depuis des années.

- Effectivement, je suis ici sur ordre de Dumbledore, et je ne vais pas laisser une petite Miss-Je-Sais-Tout me dicter ma conduite.

- Sortez d'ici Professeur avant que…

- Avant que quoi ? Vous allez me défier en Duel ?

- Il suffit, coupa Hatori, faisant preuve de toute son autorité. Professeur, vous êtes ici dans la Résidence Sôma et je vous demanderai de faire preuve de respect envers toutes les personnes présentes, y compris Harry-san et Hermione. Nous vous sommes reconnaissants de l'aide que vous nous apportez.

Hatori s'inclina brièvement devant le Professeur surpris par cette politesse glacée. Il fusilla Hermione du regard.

- Vous direz à Lupin et Tonks que je suis retourné à l'hôtel.

Il quitta la pièce. Hermione poussa un soupir contrarié.

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que ce soit lui ?

- Quel personnage détestable, murmura Ritsu.

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez dû assister à cette scène pénible tous les deux, s'excusa Hermione. Il est si… antipathique !

- Il vous déteste vraiment, Harry-san et toi, constata Hatori. Déjà l'été dernier à Poudlard…

- Et c'est réciproque. Et si nous allions voir Harry ? J'ai hâte de revoir Remus et Tonks.

- Allons-y.

………

Momiji déboula dans la salle d'entraînement en poussant un cri enthousiaste qui lui attira bien des regards noirs.

- Harry-kun, j'ai une surprise pour toi !!

Harry leva un sourcil amusé quand son visage s'éclaira d'un coup.

- Remus ! Tonks ! Comme je suis heureux de vous voir !

Il les serra dans ses bras.

- Nous sommes contents de te voir aussi Harry. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien ! Alors Dumbledore vous a envoyés vous ! Je suis content.

- Nous ne sommes pas seuls, tempéra Remus. Severus aussi est avec nous, mais il est allé voir Hermione avec Hatori Sôma.

- Rogue est ici aussi ? La poisse !

- Malheureusement, confirma Tonks.

Harry retrouva quand même le sourire. La présence de Rogue ne le perturberait pas. Il se tourna vers les Sôma.

- Minna-san, voici Remus Lupin, un très bon ami de mes parents, quasiment un oncle et mon ex-Professeur de Défense. Et voici Nymph…

- Tonks, coupa-t-elle subitement. Appelez-moi Tonks, simplement.

Harry lui fit un sourire innocent et Tonks le fusilla du regard, ses cheveux virant au rouge, suscitant la curiosité des Sorciers japonais.

- Elle est Métamorphomage, expliqua Harry. Elle peut transformer son corps à volonté.

- Woah… s'exclama Kagura. J'aimerai bien pouvoir faire comme elle.

- Surtout pas, objecta Harry. Tu es très bien comme tu es. Remus, Tonks, voici les Sôma maudits : Momiji, dont vous avez déjà fait la connaissance, Kagura, Kyô, Yuki, Ayame, Shigure, Hatsuharu, Isuzu et Kureno. Ritsu est avec Hermione, et Kisa et Hiro sont à Poudlard.

- Oui, nous les avons rencontrés. Ils sont adorables, s'extasia Tonks.

- N'est-ce pas ?

- Nous sommes enchantés de vous rencontrer enfin, depuis qu'Hermione a levé votre malédiction. Elle a surpris beaucoup de monde quand nous avons appris qu'elle avait réussi.

- Nous avons cru comprendre, qu'en effet, ce n'est pas à la portée de tout le monde, déclara Yuki.

- Certainement pas. Mais Hermione est la Sorcière la plus douée de sa génération. Même Albus Dumbledore, notre illustre directeur, est de cet avis.

- Avis non partagé par le Professeur Rogue, intervint justement Hermione qui venait d'arriver avec Hatori et Ritsu.

Elle présenta Ritsu, et Momiji les invita à prendre le thé. Shigure alla chercher Akito, qui était restée chef du clan Sôma. Peu après, Tohru fut introduite dans la pièce par un serviteur. Elle rentrait des cours, et il avait été convenu qu'elle passerait à la Résidence. Elle fut enchantée de rencontrer les deux Anglais, et aida Kagura et Momiji à servir le thé. Ils s'installèrent pour discuter sérieusement. Remus était un peu ennuyé de l'absence de Severus, mais son mauvais caractère ne leur attirerait que des ennuis.

- Alors, quelle est la situation en Angleterre ? demanda Hermione.

- Mauvaise, répondit Tonks. Les Mangemorts récalcitrants ne se laissent pas attraper facilement, et maintenant, ils s'en prennent exclusivement aux membres de l'Ordre ou aux lieux publics comme Ste-Mangouste. Il y a un mois, Kingsley est tombé dans une embuscade et a fini à l'hôpital où il est encore en convalescence. Arthur a reçu des lettres de menaces, mais il est quasiment intouchable, et puis, les Jumeaux ont piégé les abords du Terrier de quelques-unes de leurs farces. Les Aurors gardiens d'Azkaban ont également été victimes de tentatives d'intimidation, eux et leurs familles. Elles ont été mises en sécurité, mais les Aurors en question refusent de continuer à garder la prison…

Harry jura, et Hermione serra les poings.

- Nous n'en aurons jamais fini avec eux, murmura Harry. Nous aurions dû les tuer quand nous en avions l'occasion.

- Ne dis pas ça Harry, contra Hermione. Ce sont des monstres qui méritent d'être punis. Or, en les tuant, nous nous abaissons au même niveau qu'eux.

- Et regarde ce qu'ils font !

Hermione se mordit la lèvre, contrariée. Harry avait raison, bien sûr.

- Et je n'hésiterai pas à les tuer cette fois. Surtout qu'une fois de plus, ils veulent se servir de mon sang pour ressusciter Voldemort ! Je ne le permettrai pas !

Il était si furieux qu'un vent violent se leva dans la salle. Les Japonais frissonnèrent, et Remus et Hermione tentèrent de le calmer.

- Harry ! appela Remus.

Hermione, gardant la tête froide, le gifla. Kagura poussa un cri et se précipita à ses côtés. Harry s'était calmé et frottait sa joue douloureuse.

- Désolé de m'être emporté, grommela-t-il. Avais-tu besoin de frapper si fort ?

- Oui. Je ne tiens pas vraiment à ce que tu réduises la Résidence Sôma en miettes.

- Je me serai calmé avant.

- Oui, c'est ça.

- Alors, c'est ça, Harry Potter en colère ? s'exclama Kyô. J'ai encore plus envie de me mesurer à toi !

- Quand tu auras un niveau acceptable, je te l'ai déjà dit.

- En attendant, que faisons-nous ? voulut savoir Hermione.

- Il faudrait toujours rester en contact avec vous, réfléchit Remus.

- Pourquoi pas un téléphone portable ? suggéra Haru. C'est tellement simple qu'on se demande pourquoi vous n'y avez pas pensé avant.

- Un télé-quoi ? demanda Remus, qui s'attira tous les regards surpris et amusés de toute l'assistance.

- Il vient de Mars, ou il le fait exprès ? chuchota Ayame à Shigure.

- Que veux-tu que j'en sache ?

Un téléphone portable, répéta Tonks. Je t'expliquerai. Sauf qu'on en n'a pas, indiqua-t-elle à Haru.

- On peut vous en prêter, dit Hatori. Il faut que vous soyez en mesure de nous appeler en cas d'attaque.

Ainsi fut fait. Akito proposa à Remus et Tonks d'habiter à la Résidence, et ils hésitèrent. Leurs bagages et Severus étaient à l'hôtel… Dans son immense bonté, Akito accepta de proposer à Rogue de l'héberger également malgré la désapprobation d' Harry et Hermione.

Quand Remus et Tonks allèrent chercher leurs bagages à l'hôtel et transmirent l'offre à leur équipier, celui-ci songea à refuser, mais dut reconnaître que la proximité avec Potter et Granger faciliterait la protection.

………

Les retrouvailles entre Harry et Severus furent des plus glaciales, mais ils restèrent polis. Kagura sentait que Harry n'aimait pas cet individu, et elle-même le trouvait antipathique, mais resta fidèle à l'hospitalité japonaise en s'inclinant et lui souhaitant la bienvenue dans un anglais parfait, qui surprit Severus. Il avait déjà noté que la famille Sôma était très riche, et leur bonne éducation ne faisait aucun doute. Dumbledore lui avait raconté le risque qu'avait pris Granger pour lever la malédiction qui pesait sur cette famille, et n'était pas surpris outre mesure de l'imprudence légendaire des Gryffondor.

………

Harry et Kagura se promenaient dans le magnifique jardin de la Résidence Sôma, profitant de la fraîcheur du soir. Harry tenait Kagura à l'épaule, et elle était blottie contre lui.

- J'aime bien tes deux amis. Ils sont gentils. Je connaissais déjà brièvement Lupin-san, mais pas Tonks-san. Elle est très originale.

- Ils sont amoureux l'un de l'autre. Tonks a eu beaucoup de mal à lui faire admettre son amour.

- Pourquoi ça ?

- Parce qu'ils ont une grande différence d'âge, et Remus est un lycanthrope. Il ne veut pas que Tonks subisse le moindre risque.

- Lycanthrope ?

- Loup-Garou si tu préfères.

Kagura ouvrit de grands yeux.

- Ça existe vraiment ?

- Oui, et c'est une malédiction pire que la vôtre. A chaque pleine Lune, il se métamorphose en loup, et grâce à une Potion, il reste inoffensif.

- Et on ne peut pas lever la malédiction ?

- Crois-moi, si c'était possible, ça aurait été fait depuis longtemps. Tu n'imagines pas les persécutions dont les lycanthropes sont victimes en Angleterre, et la marginalisation qu'ils subissent. Hermione, pendant notre Quatrième Année, s'est faite porte-parole des Elfes de Maison, et si elle ne s'était pas calmée, elle aurait très bien pu rallier la cause de toutes les créatures magiques spoliées ou persécutées par les Sorciers.

- Il y a tellement d'injustice que ça ?

- Tu n'imagines pas à quel point. Tu sais, je n'aime pas la société magique anglaise. Le Ministre est un incompétent qui se préoccupe uniquement de sa cote de popularité et de se faire réélire. Ici, on ne me pointe pas du doigt, on ne me fixe pas comme étant Harry Potter le Survivant, et j'ai réussi à me créer un environnement aussi accueillant que la famille Weasley. Et je t'ai rencontrée, toi.

- Harry…

- Je suis enfin heureux, et je ne laisserai personne toucher à ce bonheur. Kagura, quand tout ça sera terminé…

Il s'interrompit, et fixa la jeune femme à ses côtés. Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux interrogateurs, émue de la déclaration qu'il lui faisait.

- Kagura… Voudras-tu devenir ma femme ? acheva-t-il dans un souffle, en sortant un écrin de sa poche.

C'était une bague qu'il avait achetée quelques semaines auparavant sur un coup de cœur. Il l'avait vue en vitrine et avait immédiatement songé à Kagura. C'était un anneau d'or surmonté d'un rubis encadré de deux petits diamants. Elle resta bouche bée devant le bijou.

- Harry… souffla-t-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Il attendait, un peu crispé, sa réponse.

- J'accepte, Harry… C'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Je t'aime !

Elle lui sauta au cou et l'embrassa fougueusement. Ils restèrent longtemps enlacés, faisant des projets d'avenir, se mettant d'accord pour en parler aux autres une fois les Mangemorts sous les barreaux. Ils ne virent pas Hermione les observer de loin, un sourire aux lèvres, et qui était contente pour eux. Elle avait vu Harry faire sa demande au moment où elle s'apprêtait à venir les rejoindre, et finalement, préféra les laisser seuls. En même temps, elle prit sa résolution : Harry, tout comme elle, avait le droit de vivre heureux et elle ne laisserait personne entraver ce bonheur. Les Mangemorts pouvaient faire leurs prières.

………

Hatori n'arrivait pas à dormir ; une sourde angoisse le tenaillait, une profonde impression de malaise le tourmentait. Il était inquiet de la tournure des événements, et surtout pour Hermione. Des discussions qu'il avait pu entendre ou assister entre Harry-san et Hermione le faisaient craindre pour leurs vies. Ces Sorciers étaient cruels et aimaient infliger la souffrance et la torture. A bout de patience, il repoussa ses draps et sortit dans le jardin, rasséréné par l'air frais de la nuit. Un murmure troubla le silence.

- Tu n'arrives pas à dormir.

Akito se tenait non loin de lui, assise sur le sol, enveloppée dans un plaid.

- Tu ne devrais pas rester dans le froid. Tu es encore fragile.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, Hatori. Tu es troublé.

- Qui ne le serait pas ?

- En effet. Mais nous n'avons d'autre choix que de faire confiance aux Sorciers. Nous ne pouvons rien faire de plus.

- Malheureusement.

- L'aimes-tu ? demanda soudainement Akito.

Hatori ne répondit pas tout de suite. Il savait parfaitement de qui elle parlait. Oui, il aimait Hermione. Le jour de leur rencontre, quand Shigure l'avait présentée à Akito, il avait été impressionné par la maturité qu'il lisait dans son regard, et surtout, elle donnait l'impression d'avoir grandi trop vite. Peu à peu, il avait été charmé par son intelligence, son immense savoir et ses grands yeux bruns. Il avait été fasciné par la Magie et ses dons de Sorcière et voulait tout connaître de son monde. Il était amoureux.

- Oui, je l'aime profondément, répondit-il enfin.

- Bien. Je ne m'opposerai pas à votre union… si tu décides de la demander en mariage. Je t'ai suffisamment blessé quand tu as voulu te marier avec Kana.

- Mais je peux aussi te remercier. Si je m'étais marié avec Kana, je n'aurai jamais rencontré Hermione.

- Peut-être est-ce là un signe du destin. Mais que j'ai été cruelle avec toi…

- N'en parlons plus Akito. Le plus important désormais, c'est l'avenir. Et tu as aussi quelqu'un qui t'aime.

Elle sourit doucement à l'évocation de Shigure. Oui, elle était amoureuse.

Hatori sentit soudain un frisson glacial lui parcourir l'échine. Il se redressa, brusquement inquiet, et scrutait les ombres du jardin. Akito s'alarma.

- Hatori ?

- Rentre vite. J'ai un mauvais pressentiment.

- Dois-je prévenir…

- Oui. Fais vite.

- Sois prudent.

Akito se leva et se précipita à l'intérieur. Hatori prit sa baguette. Il la gardait toujours sur lui, ainsi que Harry-san lui avait appris : « Vigilance constante ». Il continuait de balayer le jardin du regard, et maudit son inexpérience. Si seulement il savait quoi faire !

Soudain, un éclair vert jaillit de sa droite, et il ne dut qu'à ses réflexes d'avoir pu l'éviter. Le Sortilège de Mort, reconnut-il pour avoir écouté Hermione en parler.

- Qui est là ? cria-t-il. Montrez-vous ! ordonna-t-il en anglais.

- Mais c'est qu'il est courageux en plus, ricana une voix.

Plusieurs silhouettes apparurent dans l'ombre. Hatori se raidit. Pourvu que les Sorciers arrivent vite.

………

Akito se dirigea d'abord vers la chambre de Harry, mais il n'y était pas. Marmonnant un juron, elle décida d'aller voir Hermione. Celle-ci ne dormait pas encore et sursauta quand la jeune japonaise ouvrit sa porte à la volée.

- Hermione-san ! Hatori… dans le jardin…

Hermione ne perdit pas une seconde.

- Tu as vu Harry ?

- J'ignore où il est…

- Ok. Reste en sécurité.

La Sorcière partit au pas de course, tout en insultant Harry. Où était-il encore ? A moins qu'il ne soit resté avec Kagura. Mais tant pis, elle n'avait pas le temps de faire dans la subtilité. Elle fit résonner une explosion dans toute la résidence pour ameuter l'Ordre et Harry. Puis, elle pria pour qu'il ne soit rien arrivé à Hatori.

………

- Tu as du cran, pour un Japonais, reconnut l'un des Mangemorts. Livre-nous les Anglais, nous savons qu'il est là.

- Non.

- Tu tiens tant que ça à avoir une mort douloureuse ?

- Vous n'êtes pas les bienvenus ici.

Les Sorciers ricanèrent.

- Quel sens de l'hospitalité ! Endoloris !

Une silhouette déboula de l'obscurité et poussa Hatori sur le côté. Les deux corps s'affalèrent à terre, et Hatori put voir que c'était Kyô qui l'avait sauvé. Un peu plus loin, il vit Yuki, baguette en main qui tenait les Mangemorts en joue.

- Kyô, Yuki, rentrez, ne vous mettez pas en danger.

- Impossible ! Tu es en difficulté, et il faut attendre qu'Hermione-san et Harry-san arrivent, répliqua Yuki.

Les Mangemorts ricanèrent. Trois moldus, apprentis Sorciers visiblement, voulaient leur tenir tête. Très bien, ils s'en débarrasseraient avant de passer à leurs proies.

- Avada Kedavra !

Hatori l'évita, mais il ne vit pas le Sectumsempra et le prit de plein fouet. Le sang gicla. Hatori s'écroula sans un cri, ne voulant pas faire plaisir à ces monstres en montrant sa douleur. Il perdait tout son sang.

- Finite Incantatem ! Protego ! Cessio sanguis !

Protégée par le bouclier, Hermione stoppa l'hémorragie.

- Tiens bon, et restez là, tous les trois !

Kyô et Yuki protestèrent.

- Hermione ! Tu ne peux pas nous demander ça ! s'exclama Kyô. On peut vous aider.

- C'est très gentil à vous deux, mais ils sont dangereux. Ils n'hésiteront pas à vous tuer.

- Et nous saurons nous défendre, assura Yuki. C'est promis, au moindre risque, nous rentrons à l'abri.

Hermione réfléchit rapidement, puis soupira. Elle avait affaire à deux des plus entêtés de la famille Sôma.

- Bien, soyez très prudents.

- Nous le serons.

Elle se dressa face à ses ennemis, les yeux brillants de colère.

- Comme on se retrouve, Sang-de-Bourbe.

- Quelle innovation dans vos insultes ! Je vois que ça vole toujours aussi haut. Stupéfix !

Les Mangemorts l'encerclèrent. Le combat était inégal à sept contre quatre, dont quatre apprentis-sorciers.

- Où est Potter ?

- Vous ne l'aurez pas.

- Crois-tu pouvoir nous résister ?

- Je ne le crois pas, j'en suis sûre. Révisez vos leçons, je fais partie du Trio qui a vaincu Voldemort. Vous n'êtes que des sous-fifres alimentés par la rage de voir votre Maître, un Sang-Mêlé, détruit par trois adolescents…

- Endoloris !

- Protego !

Hermione devait absolument gagner du temps. Mais que faisaient donc les autres ? Bien qu'elle soit puissante, elle n'était pas sûre de pouvoir tenir tête à sept Mangemorts déterminés à se venger. Et à tuer Harry pour ramener leur Maître. Sans compter qu'elle devait veiller sur les trois Sôma. Mais elle se faisait du souci pour rien. Yuki se battait aisément contre les Mangemorts, et semblait à peine essouflé. Il enchaînait Sortilège sur Sortilège et donnait même un peu de fil à retordre à son ennemi, Avery. Kyô, lui, se moquait ouvertement des Mangemorts, avec leurs masques blancs et leurs capes noires !

- Franchement, on n'a pas idée de se promener en Shinigami ! C'est démodé votre tenue vestimentaire !

A l'entente de ce commentaire, Yuki et Hatori ne purent s'empêcher de réprimer un sourire moqueur, ce qui redoubla la fureur de leurs adversaires. Mais ils devenaient maladroits dans leur hâte de se débarrasser des trois Japonais, et en oubliaient Hermione.

- Vous êtes pathétiques ! cracha-t-elle, pleine de mépris.

- Tu peux parler pour toi, Sang-de-Bourbe ! Sectumsempra !

- Protego ! Impero !

Le Sortilège toucha un des Mangemorts, surpris qu'elle utilise un Impardonnable. Elle prit le contrôle de son esprit sans peine et constata qu'il s'agissait de Goyle senior, aussi bête que son fils. Elle le désarma d'un geste et le fit se jeter sur ses collègues. Elle réussit à semer le trouble dans les rangs, mais cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant qu'un Mangemort ne lui envoie un Doloris. Occupée à le parer, elle perdit l'emprise sur Goyle, et celui-ci, furieux de s'être fait avoir par une gamine, lança une rafale de sorts sur elle. Mais elle était aux prises avec deux autres Mangemorts et vit trois sorts arriver simultanément sur elle sans rien pouvoir faire pour les stopper.

- Reflexio ! cria une voix qu'Hermione reconnut avec soulagement.

- Bon sang Harry ! Tu en as mis du temps !

- Désolé du retard !

Remus, Tonks et Rogue étaient avec lui.

- Potter ! Comme on se retrouve !

- Plaisir non partagé, Parkinson. Vous auriez dû rester en Angleterre pour vous faire attraper facilement.

- Ravale ta langue, sale morveux ! Tu vas mourir, et ton sang va…

- Dans vos rêves. Les seules personnes qui mourront seront vous. Avada Kedavra !

Malgré eux, Remus et Tonks ne purent s'empêcher de sursauter. Harry les avait pourtant prévenus qu'il utiliserait l'Impardonnable de mort. Hermione le fixait froidement, et semblait déterminée à faire de même si on la poussait dans ses retranchements. Puis, Rogue le rejoignit, et un combat général s'engagea.

Rogue voulut un moment de dire aux trois Japonais de les laisser faire, mais si Granger les avait autorisés à rester, c'était qu'ils en étaient capables.

Les sorts dangereux et mortels s'enchaînaient des deux côtés, et si Remus, Tonks, Yuki, Kyô, Hatori et Hermione n'utilisaient au début que des sortilèges de Désarmement ou de Stupéfixion, ils passèrent vite à la gamme supérieure en voyant la hargne de leurs adversaires. Harry, Hermione et Rogue recouraient aux Impardonnables et à la Magie Noire sans ciller.

La puissance conjuguée de Harry, Hermione et Rogue donnait un avantage contre leurs adversaires. Les Mangemorts s'énervaient. Ils pensaient arriver rapidement à bout de Potter et Granger, mais ils n'avaient pas prévu les trois membres de l'Ordre, dont le Traître, ainsi que trois Japonais à peine fichus de se servir de leurs baguettes. Donc, ceux-ci s'avéraient très difficiles à vaincre, malgré la Magie Noire employée.

Les choses se corsèrent quand Hatori se prit un Doloris et Kyô se fit frôler par un Avada Kedavra. Yuki faillit être stupéfixé. Hermione et Tonks se chargèrent de leur défense.

- Ça suffit, dit Hermione d'un ton ferme. Vous rentrez.

- Non, on peut encore…

- Non Kyô. Ils se fâchent, et deviennent dangereux.

Soudain, Harry se prit un sortilège dans le ventre, ce qui lui fit cracher du sang. Il ploya sous la douleurs, et posa un genou à terre. Hermione, voyant ça, déploya un bouclier autour d'eux, et tenta de le soigner.

- Merci Mione.

- De rien. Ça va aller ? Il faut vite en finir. Kyô, Yuki, Hatori, allez vous mettre à l'abri.

- Hors de question que nous vous laissions vous débrouiller seuls.

Harry intervint.

- J'ai peut-être un moyen qui nous permettra à tous de rester vivant. Hermione, tu te sens capable de refaire le coup de l'autre fois contre Voldemort ?

Hermione réfléchit un moment. Certes, c'était Harry qui avait achevé Voldemort, mais sans le rituel qui avait lié les trois magies du Trio, il n'y serait pas arrivé. C'était Hermione qui avait découvert ce rituel dans un vieux livre que ses parents lui avaient offert, sans se douter de sa valeur. Quand elle avait compris les avantages et les risques que ce rituel entraînait, elle en avait aussitôt parlé à ses amis. Le rituel consistait à lier leurs trois magies ensemble, de manière à agir indépendamment quand l'un des trois membres se retrouvait en danger. Ainsi, dans le duel contre Voldemort, Harry avait reçu les puissances de Ron et Hermione déjà considérables, et il avait pu en venir à bout. De même, quand elle avait levé la malédiction des Sôma, les deux magies de Harry et Ron s'étaient alliées pour combattre cette malédiction et la chasser hors d'Hermione. Le risque qui existait résidait dans le fait que les trois magies devaient rester de puissance strictement égale, afin qu'aucune ne prenne d'ascendance sur les deux autres. Dans le cas contraire, la magie dominante aspirait les deux autres magies et cela signifiait la mort pour ses détenteurs. Dans ce cadre, Hermione et Ron s'étaient durement entraînés pour égaler la puissance de leur ami, puis Hermione avait lancé la préparation du rituel, et tout ça dans le plus grand secret, entre leur Sixième et Septième Année.

Après le combat final à Halloween pendant leur Septième Année, quand Dumbledore, McGonagall et Rogue avaient compris ce qu'ils avaient fait, les trois adolescents eurent droit à leur plus sévère réprimande de leur vie, et Dumbledore, fou de rage, avait même menacé de les expulser, mais McGonagall s'était élevée contre une telle injustice envers le Trio qui avait sauvé le monde sorcier. Depuis, Ron, Harry et Hermione s'efforçaient de garder un niveau de magie constant où s'efforçaient de s'entraîner ensemble quand c'était possible. Le lien ne se romprait qu'à la mort de l'un des trois.

Hermione finit par répondre à son ami.

- On doit le faire. Ron va sûrement s'inquiéter en sentant sa magie fusionner avec la nôtre, mais nous n'avons plus le choix. Tu te sens en état de le faire ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai l'impression d'avoir les entrailles en feu.

- Tu veux que je le fasse ?

- T'en sens-tu capable ?

- Je ne sais pas, Harry. Par contre, toi, tu as déjà été le réceptacle de nos magies…

- Bon, je vais le faire.

- Sûr ?

- Oui. Préviens les autres, qu'ils s'écartent. Et lance un champ de protection. Je n'ai pas spécialement envie de dévaster Tokyo. Kyô, Yuki, Hatori-san, je vous demande dès à présent de vous écarter. Ce que nous allons faire est dangereux, et puissant.

- Quoi donc ? voulut savoir Yuki.

- Vous verrez, mais ça vaut le coup d'œil, indiqua Harry avec un faible sourire, mais déterminé.

- Entendu. Sois prudent, recommanda Kyô.

- Je ne me fais pas de souci. Ron et Hermione seront à mes côtés., comme lors du combat contre Voldemort. Je n'ai pas peur.

Les trois Japonais ne comprirent pas du tout comment Ron pouvait être à leurs côtés, mais ils ne protestèrent pas, Harry leur expliquerait plus tard.

- Bien, déclara Hermione. Donne-moi quelques instants pour éloigner Remus, Tonks et Rogue, et poser le champ protecteur.

A ce moment, Rogue surgit près d'eux, blessé en maints endroits, et furieux.

- Par Salazar, qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Vous croyez que c'est le moment pour tenir une conversation ?

- Nous mettions un plan au point, répliqua Hermione, alors qu'Harry se concentrait. Maintenant, éloignez-vous du combat.

- Quoi ?

- Ne discutez pas pour une fois ! Nous savons ce que nous faisons.

- Granger, vous…

- Oh, la ferme !

Severus ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer, outré, mais un regard vers Harry le fit taire. Il comprit instantanément ce que l'Elu prévoyait de faire, et il comprenait Granger à présent.

Hermione se précipita vers Remus et Tonks, blessés eux aussi, et leur passa rapidement le message. Ils obéirent sans discuter. Durant la guerre, le Trio avait gagné en force et en autorité dans l'Ordre, et même les membres les plus aguerris se fiaient à leur jugement. Et quand Hermione disait de se retirer, il fallait se retirer. Ils auraient les explications après.

La jeune femme se retrouva seule face aux Mangemorts. Ils ricanaient méchamment.

- Tu as enfin compris qu'il était inutile de se battre ?

- Faites vos prières, et saluez Voldemort de notre part, à Harry et moi.

Elle joignit ses mains et prononça une incantation à voix basse. Des runes de protection dansèrent dans l'air et les Mangemorts commencèrent à s'inquiéter. Ils lancèrent divers sorts sur la Sorcière, mais elle restait imperturbable, même si elle était blessée. Peu à peu, les runes l'entourèrent, et les Doloris retournèrent à l'envoyeur. Un dôme doré apparut alors, englobant Hermione, Harry et les Mangemorts. Harry s'était relevé et s'avança aux côtés de son amie. Ses yeux verts brillaient d'une lueur surnaturelle et ses traits dégageaient une aura menaçante.

Là, Severus, Remus et Tonks comprirent ce qu'il se passait. Les Mangemorts, eux, paniquaient. Ils ne savaient toujours pas comment leur Maître avait été vaincu, et le Survivant faisait réellement peur ainsi.

Hermione s'était reculée de quelques pas et elle sentait sa magie se mêler à celle de Harry, puis quelques minutes après, elle sentit la présence de Ron. La voix de leur ami résonna dans leurs têtes, les faisant sourire.

- Je vois que vous avez besoin de moi ! Je m'en doutais ! Ma magie est à votre disposition, et soyez prudents ! Bisous à tous les deux !

- Adieu, dit Harry aux Mangemorts.

La Magie pure jaillit de ses mains tendues. S'il avait utilisé sa baguette, elle aurait été réduite en cendres face à une telle puissance. Les Mangemorts tentèrent de se protéger, mais ce fut peine perdue. Des rayons d'énergie brute les traversèrent de part en part, en plein cœur, ne leur laissant aucune chance de survie.

Puis, les corps furent enveloppés dans des bulles de lumière et soudainement, ils disparurent. Un cri outré de Ron leur parvint.

- Vous étiez obligés de m'envoyer les cadavres ? Non mais vraiment !

Hermione rit. Le dôme s'estompa. Harry redevint normal… et tous deux s'effondrèrent, inconscients. Remus, Tonks, Yuki, Kyô et Hatori se précipitèrent, puis Kagura et Momiji qui avaient assisté à l'affrontement de loin. Tous les Sôma présents cette nuit-là firent le récit d'un combat épique entre Sorciers et Mangemorts, et surtout, ils voulurent tous savoir ce que Harry et Hermione avaient fait. Les trois Japonais furent félicités, même si Akito les avait réprimandés pour avoir participé à un combat qui n'était pas le leur. Mais Hatori rétorqua que les ennemis de leurs amis étaient aussi leurs ennemis. Ce fut Severus qui leur expliqua ce qu'il s'était déroulé au moment du rituel car il connaissait ce rituel mieux que Remus et Tonks.

………

Harry et Hermione se réveillèrent trois jours après le combat. Hatori et Kagura étaient présents et ils se sourirent.

- Harry, comment te sens-tu ? demanda Kagura.

- Bien, ne t'en fais pas. Notre liaison magique à trois est assez épuisante, et nous avons juste besoin de récupérer. Nul doute que Ron doit être aussi épuisé que nous.

- Comment il doit nous maudire ! rit Hermione. Entre les cadavres et ça… je crois qu'on va en entendre parler à notre prochain retour en Angleterre.

- Bien, souffla Hatori. Heureusement que vous êtes remis. J'ai soigné vos blessures physiques, et Rogue-sensei s'est occupé de vous administrer des Potions.

- Et toi, Hatori, ça va ? s'inquiéta Hermione. Tu as été blessé.

- Rien de grave, que des égratignures. Vous êtes puissants tous les deux.

- Il fallait en finir, se justifia Harry. C'est assez expéditif comme moyen, mais très destructeur. Si Mione n'avait pas posé ce champ, Tokyo aurait été dévastée.

- Nous avons senti ta puissance, acquiesça Kagura. C'était impressionnant.

Puis, Harry et Hermione ayant encore besoin de repos, Kagura et Hatori les laissèrent.

………

Les deux Sorciers dormirent énormément pendant les jours suivants pour reconstituer leurs réserves de magie, mais ils se réveillaient souvent et restaient de plus en plus longtemps éveillées, discutant gaiement avec Remus et Tonks, Hermione trouva même le moyen de taquiner Severus quand il leur reprocha leur imprudence.

- Une fois ne vous a pas suffi, il a fallu que vous renouveliez votre exploit !

- Vous savez aussi bien que nous que nous n'avions plus le choix. Nous devions en finir !

- Nous avions l'avantage !

- Nous étions blessés ! rétorqua-t-elle. Harry et moi savions ce que nous faisions. Le lien sera actif toute notre vie, autant nous en servir !

- Vous êtes inconscients !

- Seriez-vous jaloux de notre puissance, Professeur ?

Severus lui jeta un regard noir et quitta la pièce d'un pas rageur. Harry, qui feignait de dormir, rit. Hermione se tourna vers lui.

- Harry James Potter, tu es un homme mort. Tu m'as laissée me débrouiller seule !

- Et tu t'en es très bien sortie !

- A charge de revanche !

Le lendemain, les trois Anglais annoncèrent qu'ils partaient. Dumbledore les attendait pour leur rapport, même si Ron lui en avait déjà dit l'essentiel.

………

Hermione prenait l'air dans le jardin. Elle était toujours en convalescence, ainsi que Harry malgré leurs vigoureuses protestations, mais Hatori était resté inflexible. Du coup, Kagura avait été ravie de s'occuper de son fiancé. Le couple avait annoncé la nouvelle la veille, réjouissant toute la famille Sôma, et les filles s'étaient extasiées sur la bague. Akito avait chaudement félicité les fiancés et une fête avait été organisée de manière impromptue, affolant les serviteurs du manoir.

Un léger sourire flottait sur les lèvres de la jeune femme, et la brise jouait dans ses cheveux.

- Tu as l'air heureuse, souffla une voix à son oreille.

Son sourire s'élargit.

- Je le suis. Tout est en paix, Harry a le bonheur qu'il mérite, tout est parfait.

- Et toi, as-tu ce que tu souhaites ?

- Oui, et même plus. J'ai l'impression que ma vie a enfin trouvé le calme qu'elle cherchait. Je n'aurai jamais cru que je trouverai le bonheur ici, au Japon, si loin de l'Angleterre.

- Regrettes-tu ton pays ?

- Oh non. Bien sûr, ma famille et nos amis me manquent. Mais voyager est devenu facile de nos jours, il y a le téléphone et Internet, alors non, l'Angleterre ne me manque aucunement.

- Si je comprends bien, tu envisages donc de rester ici.

- Oui… Hatori, à quoi rime cet interrogatoire ?

Il ne répondit pas. Toujours derrière elle, il l'enlaça en passant ses bras autour de ses épaules.

- J'ai eu peur pour toi.

- Il ne fallait pas. Harry et moi avions une arme qu'ils ne soupçonnaient pas. Mais moi, je me suis inquiétée pour toi.

- Ce fut une très mauvaise expérience, admit Hatori. Je ne suis pas prêt de recommencer.

- Ce que tu as vu là… nous l'avons vécu au centuple lors du combat qui opposait les Mangemorts à l'Ordre du Phoenix. Et ce que Harry a fait… Ron, Harry et moi-même sommes restés inconscients dix jours tellement la magie employée a drainé nos réserves.

- C'est fini maintenant. Que penses-tu des fiançailles de Kagura et Harry-san ?

- C'est merveilleux pour eux. Hatori, tu es bizarre aujourd'hui. Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

- Je réfléchis à une chose depuis plusieurs semaines déjà, et la demande de Harry-san n'a fait que hâter ma décision.

Hermione se retourna pour planter son regard dans les yeux sombres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Il avait l'air si sérieux ! Son cœur se serra. Voulait-il la quitter ? Lui annoncer que tout était terminé ?

- Hermione, te voir te battre et risquer ta vie m'a fait prendre conscience que je pouvais te perdre à tout moment. Or, je ne supporterai pas de te perdre, comme je ne supporte déjà pas le fait de rester éloigné de toi. J'ai besoin de te voir tout le temps, tous les jours, à chaque instant. Ta présence m'est vitale… Miss Hermione Jane Granger, voulez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser ? conclut-il en s'agenouillant, et sortant de sa poche un écrin de soie blanche.

Hermione en eut les larmes aux yeux et fixa Hatori qui ouvrait délicatement la boîte, dévoilant un magnifique solitaire.

- Oh, Hatori… J'accepte de devenir ta femme…

Avec un sourire, Hatori passa délicatement la bague à son annulaire, et Hermione se blottit contre lui. Leurs lèvres se joignirent naturellement… quand un appel vint briser leur intimité. Hatori poussa un soupir agacé, et Hermione se promit de trucider l'intrus, qui n'était autre que Momiji, qui était apparu à l'angle d'un couloir.

- Hermione, Harry et toi avez de la visite… Je vous dérange ? ajouta-t-il en voyant le couple enlacé.

- A ton avis ? rétorqua Hermione, plus amusée qu'énervée. Qui veut nous voir ?

- Ben… viens t'en rendre compte par toi-même, répliqua le blond avec un clin d'œil ravi et en s'éclipsant en sautillant.

- Bon, allons-y.

Hatori la retint par le bras.

- Un instant.

- Mmm ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire radieux.

………

Hermione et Hatori croisèrent Harry et Kagura dans le couloir, Momiji les précédant.

- Tu as une idée de qui vient nous voir ? demanda Harry.

- Aucune. Momiji n'a rien voulu dire…

Momiji les conduisit dans la grande pièce réservée aux invités. Deux domestiques en sortirent après avoir servi le thé. Momiji fit coulisser la porte. A peine Harry et Hermione firent-ils un pas dans la pièce que :

- Potter ! Granger ! On peut savoir ce qui vous a pris de m'envoyer les cadavres ? En plein milieu de matinée, pendant les cours ? Vous imaginez la panique des élèves ? Vous êtes inconscients ou quoi ? Et en plus, je me suis évanoui devant eux ! Bon sang, Potter, la prochaine fois, si tu draines toute ma magie et que j'en réchappe, je t'étripe de mes mains !

- Pourtant, tu nous as encouragés…

- Je pensais que tu savais contrôler le lien !

- Euh Ron ? intervint timidement Hermione.

- Quoi ?

- Je suis ravie de te voir.

La tension baissa d'un coup, et tous trois éclatèrent de rire. Ron donna une accolade à Harry, et prit Hermione dans ses bras.

- Ah, vous avez créé une belle pagaille à Poudlard ! Dumbledore ne savait plus où donner de la tête, McGonagall a frôlé la crise d'apoplexie, Ginny vous a traité d'idiots sans cervelle, Malefoy d'abrutis qui ne savent pas réfléchir, et au milieu de ça, la Gazette qui faisait moult hypothèses sur le pourquoi du comment ces cadavres sont apparus un beau matin dans la classe de DCFM. Ma classe en l'occurrence.

- Est-ce que Skeeter sait quelque chose ? demanda Harry, inquiet.

- Non. Il n'y a pas beaucoup de personnes au courant du lien : Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue, Ginny, et quelques membres de l'Ordre comme Remus et Tonks. Que des personnes fiables.

- Tant mieux.

D'autres membres de la famille Sôma vinrent faire connaissance du troisième membre du Trio, dont Harry et Hermione avaient si souvent parlé, et Akito elle-même demanda des nouvelles de Kisa et Hiro.

- Ils se débrouillent bien… très bien même ! Hiro est le plus intelligent des Premières Années et de loin, Kisa n'est pas loin derrière lui, et Ginny et Luna les adorent. Et bizarrement, Hiro est le chouchou de Rogue. McGonagall a un sérieux faible pour Kisa, elle a dit, je cite : « Miss Sôma me rappelle Miss Granger ! » Et vu comme elle t'adorait, Hermione, notre petite Kisa a conquis bien des cœurs.

- Bien, apprécia Akito. Je suis rassurée de voir que deux des plus jeunes ex-Maudits s'épanouissent enfin.

Ils discutaient joyeusement quand Kagura poussa un cri en pointant Hermione du doigt.

- Quoi ? demanda celle-ci, surprise.

- Hermione, n'as-tu pas quelque chose à nous annoncer ?

L'Anglaise suivit le regard de son amie et tomba sur sa bague. Elle rougit furieusement, alors que les autres tombaient sur la même conclusion. Hatori lui prit la main.

- Hermione et moi allons nous marier.

Kagura lui sauta au cou en la félicitant chaudement, et le reste de la famille enchaîna. Ron la prit dans ses bras et lui souhaita d'être heureuse. Et Hermione lui demanda de demander à Ginny d'être son témoin et sa demoiselle d'honneur.

- Je pense qu'elle en sera ravie.

………

Les deux couples se marièrent à deux semaines d'intervalle en été. Harry et Kagura se marièrent au Japon, Harry voulant éviter que toute la presse et des Sorciers anonymes ne viennent le féliciter et parasiter la cérémonie. Tous leurs amis d'Angleterre furent invités et se déplacèrent, et Akito ordonna d'ouvrir le manoir Sôma pour tous les loger.

Deux semaines après, ce fut l'intégralité de la famille Sôma qui débarqua à Londres pour le mariage d'Hermione et Hatori, et Harry enchanta le manoir Black pour pouvoir accueillir tout le monde. A la surprise générale, Hermione tint à inviter Drago Malefoy à son mariage, arguant que c'était grâce à ses livres qu'elle avait pu lever la malédiction, après, libre à lui d'accepter ou pas l'invitation. Il accepta contre toute attente, et Hermione s'assura que tout le monde se comporterait courtoisement avec lui. Même Ginny, qui n'avait cessé de l'éconduire toute l'année écoulée, fut obligée de lui sourire gracieusement, mais elle l'ignora le reste de la soirée. Mais Drago ne s'avoua pas vaincu pour autant…

Cependant, ceci est une autre histoire…

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! Bises à tous, Lune d'Argent !


	14. My sweet Valentine

Bonjour tout le monde ! Voici la deuxième séquelle promise ! Elle est soumise à l'accord de Golden Sun et j'espère qu'elle vous plaira !

Avertissement : le texte est très guimauve ! Attention à l'overdose de sucre !

Disclaimer : tout est à JKR et Natsuki Takaya !

SEQUELLE FB / HP 2

Ginny / Drago

Kisa / Hiro

Ron / Luna

Momiji / Gabrielle

* * *

**My Sweet Valentine**

Hiro défiait les Serpentard du regard, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, alors que Kisa observait son cousin et le groupe d'élèves plus âgés, inquiète. Ils étaient fous de rage, parce qu'une fois de plus, un gosse de seize ans venait de les réduire au silence rien que par les mots. L'un d'eux dégaina sa baguette, menaçant.

- Ne joue pas les fiers, Sôma.

- Range ta baguette, Thomson, tu ne fais pas le poids. Et puis, pense à ce qui t'attend si tu m'attaques, devant témoins.

Le Serpentard esquissa un sourire cruel, en avisant le seul témoin de la scène : Kisa.

- Oh, mais ne t'inquiète pas, on s'occupera de ta charmante cousine.

Hiro crispa les poings, seul signe extérieur de colère.

- Faut-il que tu aies perdu l'esprit…

- Que se passe-t-il ici ? tonna une voix impérieuse.

Kisa laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement. Le Professeur Rogue venait d'arriver, ses robes noires volant autour de lui.

- Thomson, explications.

- Professeur Rogue, nous étions juste en train de discuter…

- Avec votre baguette en main. Retenue avec moi, tous les quatre demain soir. Miss Sôma, que faites-vous encore dans les couloirs, alors que le couvre-feu est imminent ?

- Je rentrais justement dans ma Salle Commune, Professeur. Et Hiro m'accompagnait.

- Bien. Ne tardez pas alors.

Les deux adolescents s'éloignèrent en hâte. Une fois loin, Kisa laissa échapper un petit rire, s'attirant un regard surpris de Hiro.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien. Le Professeur Rogue t'adore, c'est tellement évident ! Et depuis notre Première Année.

- C'est vrai, admit-il. C'est loin d'être désagréable d'être ainsi protégé.

- Et tu t'en sers sans vergogne !

- Pourquoi s'en priver ? Ce serait idiot de ne pas en profiter !

- En tout cas… merci d'avoir pris ma défense.

- Que faisais-tu à te promener toute seule aussi ?

- J'étais à la Bibliothèque ! J'avais des recherches à faire pour le devoir de Potions.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas demandé ?

- Parce que je suis aussi capable que toi de faire un devoir sans ton aide, Hiro, répondit-elle doucement.

Cela faisait bientôt six ans que Kisa et Hiro fréquentaient le Collège Poudlard, quand la malédiction pesant sur les Sôma avait été levée par Hermione Granger, dévoilant de ce fait leurs pouvoirs de Sorciers. Très vite, Hiro s'était révélé être un Sorcier talentueux, très intelligent, autant que la précédente prodige Hermione Granger, et Kisa le suivait de près. Toute l'école s'était prise d'affection pour les deux Japonais, si timides et pourtant si mignons, avec leurs expressions étranges, comme appeler les Professeurs par Sensei, ou appeler Ginny, par onee-san, ou sempai. Lors de leur Première Année, Ginny et Luna les avaient prises sous leur protection, étant en Septième Année, et très vite, ils avaient appris à se faire respecter.

Les Professeurs appréciaient leur intelligence, Rogue avait pris Hiro sous son aile, et Kisa avait l'affection du reste des Professeurs. Ron, devenu professeur de DCFM, les surveillait discrètement, mais ne s'empêchait pas de jouer les intermédiaires entre le reste de la famille Sôma et les deux adolescents.

Depuis l'obtention des ASPIC, Ginny avait suivi avec succès quatre ans en Médicomagie, avant de revenir à Poudlard pour prendre la place de Mme Pomfresh qui prenait sa retraite. Depuis, Luna, qui commençait une carrière de journaliste pour le Chicaneur, venait souvent lui rendre visite… et passer du temps avec Ron, et ils croisaient souvent Drago Malefoy, qui avait fait trois ans d'apprentissage en Potions et qui revenait quand il avait besoin de renseignements et de discuter avec son parrain, sachant que son but non avoué était de voir la jolie infirmière rousse… même si celle-ci le rabrouait toujours effrontément, et ce, depuis six ans.

L'été qui avait suivi leur Première Année, Harry s'était marié avec Kagura et Hermione avec Hatori. Quand Ginny leur avait annoncé la nouvelle avec un grand sourire, Kisa avait eu un rire ravi et Hiro avait esquissé un sourire amusé. Cette année-là n'avait pas été de tout repos puisque des Mangemorts avaient cherché à tuer le Survivant, allant le débusquer au Japon, chez les Sôma. Kisa s'en était énormément inquiété, malgré les assurances de Ron qui affirmait qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance. Jusqu'à ce que les cadavres desdits Mangemorts étaient apparus au beau milieu d'un cours de Ron, réunissant les Premières Années de Gryffondor et Serpentard, provoquant des cris de panique et des hurlements de frayeur. Les Professeurs des classes voisines étaient venus s'enquérir du vacarme et McGonagall elle-même n'avait pu s'empêcher de sursauter violemment… et Ron s'était évanoui quelques instants après. Bien sûr, cet événement fut largement commenté par les journaux, et Rogue, Malefoy et Ginny avaient pesté contre l'imprudence de leurs deux amis, mais McGonagall s'était contenté de secouer la tête d'un air désapprobateur, tandis que Dumbledore avait juste souri, amusé.

Depuis, tout se passait bien, pas d'attaque de Mangemort, pas d'alerte, et les cours se déroulaient calmement. Hiro se heurtait parfois avec des Serpentard belliqueux, mais soit Rogue intervenait, soit il s'en sortait après les avoir verbalement humiliés. Et sa langue bien pendue lui avait attiré des sympathies autant que des rancunes. Les Gryffondor l'adoraient, et lui-même s'était fait de véritables amis chez les Lions, notamment ceux qui prenaient soin de Kisa quand il était absent. Quelques Serdaigle, jaloux de son intelligence l'avaient pris en grippe, alors que certaines filles étaient tombées sous son charme. Les Pouffsouffle le laissaient indifférent, même s'il s'entendait bien avec certains garçons plus âgés.

Quand les Serpentard s'étaient aperçus que Hiro protégeait Kisa, et qu'elle était son point faible, ils s'en étaient pris à elle, malgré la protection dont l'entouraient les Gryffondor. Par chance pour elle, il y avait toujours un Préfet ou un Professeur à proximité pour éviter que les choses ne dégénèrent.

………

Ginny rangeait quelques papiers dans son bureau et mettait de l'ordre dans ses Potions quand on frappa à sa porte. Se demandant quel élève pouvait avoir besoin de ses soins si tard, elle alla ouvrir et se trouva face à Malefoy. Elle soupira ostensiblement.

- Malefoy. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Moi aussi, je suis ravi de te voir, Weasley, dit-il en s'avançant et s'installa dans un fauteuil sans y être invité.

- Mais vas-y, installe-toi, fais comme chez toi !

- Merci. Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- A quoi tu joues ? Pourquoi es-tu ici ?

- Eh bien, je rendais visite à Severus… et j'ai eu envie de passer voir une vieille connaissance.

- Une vieille connaissance ? Pourquoi tu ne passes pas voir Ron aussi ?

Drago ne put réprimer une légère grimace.

- Tu es beaucoup plus agréable à regarder.

- Je t'ai déjà dit que je n'étais pas intéressée, et tu t'accroches.

- Mais que tu le veuilles ou non Weasley, je te veux et je t'aurai.

- C'est pas interdit de rêver. Mais ce n'est pas en t'y prenant ainsi que tu y arriveras.

- La persévérance est toujours récompensée.

- Ça fait six ans que tu me cours après, et parallèlement, Sorcière-Hebdo publie chaque semaine le palmarès des pauvres filles que tu as larguées dans la semaine, et le temps que tu as passé avec elles.. Ton record actuel, c'est trois heures.

Il eut un sourire moqueur.

- Ils sont mal informés. Je suis passé à une heure trente.

- Sors d'ici, espèce de salaud ! Tu utilises ces pauvres filles et tu les jettes ensuite. Et après ça, tu veux que je te tombe dans les bras ?

- Mais avec toi, ce ne sera pas une ou deux heures.

- Une semaine tout au plus. Hors de ma vue, sale cloporte !

Sans s'émouvoir outre mesure, il haussa les épaules et s'exécuta. Il réussirait à l'avoir.

Après son départ, Ginny tenta tant bien que mal de se calmer, se retenant de tout envoyer valser par terre. Malefoy avait toujours eu le don de l'agacer, et surtout de la faire sortir de ses gonds. Mais il l'avait dupée une fois, et ce n'était pas près de se reproduire. Le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé six ans auparavant restait gravé dans sa mémoire, et elle aurait tout donné pour l'effacer à jamais. Mais elle ne se laisserait plus charmer par son sourire de serpent. Elle était vaccinée. On frappa à nouveau à sa porte, et avant qu'elle ait eu le temps de dire « entrez », la porte s'ouvrit, dévoilant son frère.

- Hello Miss.

- Salut Ron.

- Ouh, tu as l'air contrarié. Tout va bien ?

- Oui, ne t'en fais pas. Je viens – encore – de me disputer avec Malefoy.

- Cette sale fouine ! Je…

- Je sais me défendre Ron. Et puis, il ne peut rien me faire, sans que Dumbledore ne le sache aussitôt. Tu sais que mon bureau et le sien sont connectés en permanence.

- Mais je ne suis pas tranquille.

- Tu es gentil de t'inquiéter pour moi. Mais il trouve à qui parler.

- En tout cas, tu sais où me trouver en cas de besoin.

- Merci, grand frère.

………

Dumbledore avait décidé cette année-là d'organiser un Bal pour la Saint-Valentin, et de convier les deux autres écoles de Sorcellerie d'Europe à cette occasion : Beauxbâtons et Durmstrang.

La plupart des élèves et professeurs en furent ravis, et deux semaines avant le Bal, toutes les conversations ne tournaient que sur l'événement. Les élèves étrangers ne devaient arriver qu'une semaine avant la date, et Dumbledore avait insinué que les célibataires trouveraient peut-être chaussure à leur pied parmi les invités.

L'arrivée des deux délégations fut aussi spectaculaire que lors du Tournoi des trois Sorciers, arrachant des cris ravis aux élèves de Poudlard. Ceux-ci étaient tous réunis dans la Grande Salle, en uniforme, sagement assis à leurs tables quand la Directrice de Beauxbâtons, Mme Olympe Maxime fit son entrée, accompagnée des filles de Septième Année de son école. Parmi elles, Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur de Fleur, femme de Bill Weasley. Elle repéra Ginny et Ron à la table des Professeurs et les salua d'un signe de la tête. Elles entrèrent dans un rang impeccable, se placèrent en ligne devant la table des Professeurs et firent une révérence, parfaitement synchronisées. Les garçons de Poudlard les dévoraient des yeux, les filles étaient renfrognées… ces filles ne leur disaient rien qui vaille. Dumbledore se leva pour leur souhaiter la bienvenue et les invita à prendre place, à la table de leur choix. Beaucoup s'installe à la table des Serdaigle, parce que le bleu roi de la Maison s'accordait le mieux au lavande de leur uniforme. Mme Maxime et Gabrielle se dirigèrent vers la table des Professeurs. Tandis que la directrice s'installait à côté de Dumbledore, Gabrielle s'avança vers Ron et Ginny.

- Bonsoir Gabrielle, salua Ginny. Comment vas-tu ?

- Bien, et vous ? J'ai été folle de joie quand j'ai appris que notre école venait à Poudlard cette année ! Fleur le savait, mais elle me l'a délibérément caché.

- J'estime que c'est une bonne idée de la part de Dumbledore pour rapprocher les écoles, déclara Ron. Alors, as-tu un Valentin pour ce Bal ?

Gabrielle rougit délicatement. Elle était devenue aussi belle que sa sœur, et avait nombre d'admirateurs, mais elle ne leur accordait aucune attention.

- Non… je… En fait… J'espérais aller au Bal avec toi, Ron, annonça-t-elle franchement, rougissant au fur et à mesure.

Ginny eut un sourire moqueur à l'égard de son frère, dont les oreilles devenaient si rouges qu'elles se fondaient dans la masse de ses cheveux. Et elle était bien placée pour savoir que Ron avait une nette attirance pour Luna… attirance réciproque d'ailleurs.

- C'est très flatteur Gabrielle, mais…

- Fleur m'a dit que tu ne fréquentais personne.

Leur belle-sœur avait tendance à se mêler de ce qui ne la regardait pas.

- Gabrielle, reprit Ron fermement. Je suis très flatté, et tu es très jolie, mais… je suis amoureux de quelqu'un d'autre.

Le beau visage de la Française se décomposa. Mais elle se força à esquisser un sourire forcé.

- Je vois. Je suppose que j'aurai eu plus de chances si j'avais été plus âgée.

- Gabrielle, l'âge n'a rien à voir. Tu es belle, sensible, intelligente, drôle et pleine de vie. N'importe quel garçon serait ravi de sortir avec toi.

- Eux, ils ne voient que ma beauté.

- Tu finiras par trouver celui qu'il te faut, tout comme Fleur a rencontré Bill.

- Elle a eu de la chance. Et puis, la famille Weasley compte encore un certain nombre de célibataires, non ?

Ron s'étrangla et Ginny éclata de rire. Gabrielle Delacour avait indubitablement du caractère. Puis Gabrielle désira aller s'asseoir parmi les Gryffondor et Ginny l'accompagna à sa table et lui présenta Kisa.

- Gabrielle, je te présente Kisa Sôma, une élève qui nous vient du Japon, grâce à Hermione.

- Enchantée, je suis Gabrielle Delacour.

- Gabrielle est la jeune sœur de Fleur, l'épouse de Bill.

- Je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance, énonça poliment Kisa.

- Tu peux me tutoyer, nous avons quasiment le même âge. Sôma… ne serait-ce pas cette famille dont Fleur m'a parlé ? La famille atteinte d'une malédiction ?

- C'est bien ça, acquiesça Kisa.

Kisa et Hiro s'étaient étonnés et un peu gênés de constater que tout l'entourage d'Hermione-san était au courant de la malédiction de leur famille. Mais dans le monde de la magie, celles-ci étaient courantes, et au fil du temps, les deux Japonais ne sursautaient plus à la moindre mention de leur malédiction.

Gabrielle bombarda Kisa de questions sur le Japon et leur culture, et la jeune fille y répondait de bonne grâce, avec le sourire. A la fin du repas, Hiro vint voir sa cousine et fit la connaissance de la Française.

- Gabrielle, voici Hiro, mon cousin. Hiro, voici Gabrielle Delacour, la sœur de Fleur-san.

Hiro hocha à peine la tête, aussi aimable que d'habitude. Gabrielle ne s'en formalisa pas et lui adressa un sourire radieux, qui désarçonna quelque peu le jeune homme, il se tourna vers Kisa.

- Tu viens ?

- Oui. A plus tard, Gabrielle-san.

- A plus tard, Kisa-chan.

Gabrielle trouvait ces suffixes particulièrement mignons ,et que c'était une marque de respect qui n'existait pas dans les sociétés occidentales. Elle sourit en pensant à Hiro Sôma. De toute évidence, c'était un garçon taciturne qui ne se laissait pas marcher sur les pieds… et il adorait sa cousine. Ça se voyait à la façon dont il la couvait du regard.

………

Les deux cousins avaient encore un peu de temps avant le couvre-feu, alors ils décidèrent de se rendre dans la Salle sur Demande, que Ron leur avait montrée en Première Année. Il s'était douté que les enfants qu'ils étaient alors auraient besoin de se retrouver entre eux, loin des regards des sorciers anglais. Depuis, ils se retrouvaient là régulièrement, parlant japonais et se lisant les lettres qu'ils avaient reçus de leurs familles. La mère de Kisa demandait toujours si sa fille mangeait bien, et si tout se passait bien à l'école, alors que la mère de Hiro racontait les frasques de sa sœur Hinata, faisant sourire le jeune homme. Kisa savait que la famille de Hiro lui manquait beaucoup, même s'il ne l'avouerait pour rien au monde, il était trop fier pour ça.

- Que penses-tu de ces deux écoles ? demanda Hiro en s'installant dans un confortable fauteuil.

- C'est une bonne idée de la part du Directeur d'inviter ces deux écoles, afin que nous rencontrions d'autres Sorciers d'Europe…

- De toute manière, nous sommes japonais. Il y a de fortes chances qu'on ne les revoie jamais.

- Je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi. Hermione-onee-san et Harry-san font partie de notre famille maintenant, et la famille Weasley nous a adoptés sans restriction. Et puis, nous nous sommes fait des amis ici. Je n'ai pas l'intention de couper les ponts une fois que je serai diplômée.

- Tu fais ce qui te plaît, tu n'as pas à me demander mon avis.

Elle ne répondit pas, mais regarda son cousin, d'un regard fixe et grave, ce qui finit par le mettre mal à l'aise. Il haussa les épaules pour se ressaisir.

- Tu es si fier Hiro, et tellement secret !

- Tu en sais beaucoup plus sur moi que n'importe qui d'autre, Kisa.

- En es-tu sûr ?

Kisa se releva soudain, sans laisser le temps à Hiro de répondre.

- Tu me raccompagnes à ma Salle Commune ?

- Oui, comme d'habitude, répondit Hiro, un brin déconcerté.

Ils marchaient dans les couloirs quand Kisa se tourna vers son cousin, un sourire espiègle sur les lèvres.

- Qui vas-tu inviter pour le Bal ?

- Pourquoi diable inviterai-je quelqu'un ?

- Peut-être parce que c'est la Saint-Valentin, Hiro ! Ne me dis pas que tu l'as oublié !

- Je ne prête pas la moindre importance à cette fête commerciale !

- Mais Hiro… plein de filles de Gryffondor m'ont déjà demandé si tu avais une cavalière. Et je sais aussi que tu plais aussi aux Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle.

- Qu'elles espèrent alors. Je n'en ai rien à faire.

- Mais… Tu peux juste inviter quelqu'un que tu aimes bien. Tu te rappelles que Tohru-onee-chan nous offre chaque année des chocolats, pour nous rappeler qu'elle nous aime.

- Alors tu n'as qu'à venir avec moi, Kisa.

- Moi ?

- A moins que tu n'aies reçu une autre invitation.

Elle rougit délicatement. Hiro savait que Kisa avait quelques admirateurs dans le Château, séduits par sa fragilité et sa douceur, mais le fait d'avoir un cousin à Serpentard décourageait les plus téméraires d'entre eux.

- Non, personne ne m'a invitée.

- Alors c'est réglé.

- Quand même…

Kisa hésita. Ginny-sempai leur avait conseillé de ne pas toujours rester entre eux, de se faire des amis au sein de leur maison. Kisa avait réussi à se lier avec quelques filles très gentilles, mais Hiro restait seul. Il n'aimait pas ses camarades de Serpentard, et ceux-ci le lui rendaient bien. Kisa s'inquiétait de sa solitude, mais il s'en accommodait très bien, se contentant de la compagnie de Kisa. A vrai dire, aller au Bal avec lui ne la dérangeait pas, elle aimait Hiro, pas comme un simple cousin, elle en était amoureuse. Mais Hiro ressentait-il la même chose, ou la considérait-il juste comme une cousine dont il s'était chargé d'assurer la protection depuis les persécutions dont elle avait été victime ? Elle ne le saurait sans doute jamais.

- Très bien, nous irons ensemble, déclara-t-elle finalement, mais nous briserons le cœur de tes nombreuses admiratrices.

Il se contenta de hausser les épaules, manière de dire qu'il s'en fichait complètement.

………

Deux jours après, Ron aborda Kisa et Hiro quand il les vit arriver pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Bonjour Kisa, bonjour Hiro.

- Bonjour sensei. Comment allez-vous ? demanda Kisa.

- Bien, je te remercie. J'ai eu des nouvelles du Japon. Harry et Hermione reviennent pour la Saint-Valentin avec leurs chers et tendres, mais ils seront aussi accompagnés de Momiji et Hatsuharu.

Les deux Japonais s'éclairèrent.

- C'est vrai ? Oh, comme je suis contente ! Ne, Hiro ?

- Oui, c'est une bonne nouvelle. Quand arrivent-ils ?

- Cet après-midi en principe. Ils sont déjà dans l'avion. C'est Shigure qui m'a prévenu. Vous les verrez après vos cours.

- Merci de cette nouvelle, sensei. Je suis vraiment impatiente !

Hiro sourit. Il adorait voir Kisa avec ce sourire rayonnant sur les lèvres. Son excitation fut remarquée par ses amis à la table, et elle leur annonça la bonne nouvelle. Aussitôt, on lui posa des questions sur ses cousins, et beaucoup se demandèrent à quoi ressemblait l'épouse du Survivant. Vu que celui-ci s'était marié au Japon, personne ne savait à quoi ressemblait Kagura Sôma. Kisa se doutait un peu que Momiji et Haru étaient envoyés par leurs parents à Hiro et elle, mais elle était ravie de les voir.

Ron ayant des cours à assurer, il chargea Ginny d'aller chercher leurs amis à l'aéroport. Elle transplana à l'heure dite et attendit de voir sa « famille » arriver. Ce fut une tornade blonde qui la trouva. Dès qu'il vit sa chevelure rousse, Momiji fondit sur elle, l'étouffant dans ses bras.

- Ma belle Ginny ! Comme tu m'as manqué !

- Euh… salut Momiji ! Toi aussi tu m'as manqué !

Momiji était devenu un beau – très beau – jeune homme de vingt ans qui s'habillait en homme… et qui faisait tourner bien des têtes féminines. Mais pour l'instant, il n'avait d'yeux que pour Ginny qu'il dévorait du regard. Elle lui fit un grand sourire et se tourna vers le reste des arrivants.

Hatsuharu regardait autour de lui, n'étant jamais venu en Angleterre, Harry, Kagura, Hermione et Hatori suivaient derrière en souriant à Ginny.

- Contente de vous voir ! Comment allez-vous ?

- Bien, très bien même, répondit Harry. C'est pas Ron qui devait venir nous chercher ?

- Il a cours, Monsieur Harry Potter ! Mais si tu n'es pas content de me voir, tu peux le dire !

Harry éclata de rire et la prit dans ses bras.

- Mais non, ma petite Ginny. Je suis ravi de te voir.

- Mais j'espère bien ! Salut Mione !

- Salut Gin ! Tu vas bien ? Ton métier n'est pas trop dur ?

- Oh non ! Assez reposant même, comparé à Ste-Mangouste. Ron a prévenu Dumbledore et Maman, et bien sûr Kisa et Hiro. Ils sont impatients de vous voir. J'ai préparé un Portoloin.

- Merci de ta prévenance.

- Alors en route ! lança-t-elle en sortant un mouchoir de sa poche.

………

Dumbledore ne tarit pas d'éloges sur Kisa et Hiro. Tous deux étaient très brillants. Peut-être pas autant qu'Hermione, mais Hiro se rapprochait de l'ancienne élève de Gryffondor, et Kisa le talonnait de près. Ils étaient sages et disciplinés, même si le Professeur Rogue déplorait des accrochages entre Hiro et les Serpentard qui supportaient mal l'arrogance et l'insolence de Hiro. Les deux Japonais étaient désormais parfaitement intégrés et très appréciés des professeurs et élèves.

- Quand auront-ils terminé les cours ? voulut savoir Haru.

- D'ici quelques minutes. Les Sixième Année Gryffondor – Serpentard ont cours de Potions dans les cachots avec le Professeur Rogue. Puis-je suggérer à Monsieur Potter et Miss Granger de vous montrer le chemin ?

- Bien sûr Professeur, accepta Hermione, mais je ne suis plus Miss Granger, mais Madame Sôma à présent.

- Où avais-je la tête ? Les habitudes ont la vie dure.

- En effet.

Les deux anciens élèves emmenèrent les Japonais à travers les couloirs de Poudlard. Momiji et Haru étaient fascinés par le Château, si beau et mystérieux, si semblable aux châteaus qu'ils voyaient dans les films américains ou anglais. Momiji regretta un peu de ne pas avoir fait ses études dans ce lieu enchanteur, mais se dit qu'il avait eu un charmant professeur en la personne d'Hermione, ce qui lui valut un regard noir d'Hatori et un rire amusé dudit professeur.

Harry soupira en voyant la porte de la salle de classe de Potions.

- Ça ne va pas Harry ? demanda Hermione.

- Les mauvais souvenirs remontent. Combien d'heures de retenues avons-nous passées dans ce cachot ?

- D'innombrables heures !

- Toi, Hermione, tu as été collée ! s'exclama Momiji.

- Eh oui ! Aucun Gryffondor ne trouve grâce aux yeux du Professeur Rogue. Et Harry, Ron et moi encore moins. A la moindre faute, on avait droit à la retenue.

- Quelle peau de vache, renchérit Harry, à toujours favoriser les Serpentard, et Malefoy en particulier ! Bon, on fait quoi ? On attend la fin du cours ?

- Oui, il n'y en a plus pour longtemps, répondit son amie. Je ne tiens pas à déranger le cours de Rogue.

A peine quelques instants plus tard, la cloche annonçant la fin des cours retentit, et la porte de la salle de classe s'ouvrit. Les élèves jetèrent un regard curieux vers les visiteurs, mais des filles de Gryffondor les reconnurent et appelèrent Kisa. On entendit un petit cri ravi, puis Kisa apparut en courant, suivie de Hiro. Elle se jeta dans les bras de Haru.

- Comme je suis contente de vous voir !

- Nous aussi, Kisa-chan, assura Momiji. Je peux avoir mon câlin aussi ?

Elle rit et serra le blond dans ses bras. Puis elle salua le reste de sa famille, et Hiro en fit autant. Un attroupement s'était formé autour des Sôma, et le Professeur Rogue sortit de sa classe pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Il s'assombrit en voyant les visiteurs.

- J'aurai dû m'en douter, susurra-t-il en voyant ses ennemis de toujours, Harry et Hermione.

Harry lui adressa un grand sourire hypocrite.

- Professeur Rogue, comme je suis… surpris de vous voir toujours aussi… agréable !

- Vous encombrez le passage, Potter.

- Nous partons, Rogue, nous partons.

Ils s'éloignèrent, et les élèves s'éparpillèrent. Kisa présenta brièvement ses amis à sa famille, et le petit groupe s'isola dans la Salle sur Demande. Kagura soupira.

- Le Professeur Rogue n'a pas changé, il est toujours aussi désagréable.

- C'est quand même un peu grâce à lui que j'ai pu lever la malédiction, rappela Hermione.

- Oui, mais il gagnerait à être un peu plus chaleureux ! Regarde Hatori, malgré sa froideur, il a réussi à se marier !

- Momiji, surveille tes paroles, tu veux.

- Moi j'aimerai bien voir Black Haru versus Professeur Rogue, remarqua Hiro.

Ils rirent à cette vision.

- Tu n'es pas gentil envers notre Professeur, Hiro, réprimanda gentiment Kisa. Tu es son élève favori quand même.

- Et alors ? L'un n'empêche pas l'autre.

Momiji se leva.

- Bon, je vous laisse à vos retrouvailles. Je vais visiter le château.

- Tu sais où trouver l'infirmerie ? comprit Hiro.

- Je trouverais bien ! assura-t-il avec un clin d'œil en s'éclipsant de la pièce.

………

Drago était revenu au Collège pour obtenir des précisions sur une Potion, et comme d'habitude il projetait d'aller voir Ginny. Il sourit en pensant à elle. Cela faisait six ans qu'il lui tournait autour, et il adorait la mettre en colère ; elle était si belle, si flamboyante quand elle était furieuse contre lui. La presse à scandales lui inventait chaque jour une petite-amie, et il se réjouissait de voir que Ginny n'était pas indifférente à ces nouvelles. En vérité, si elle n'avait manifesté que du mépris ou de l'indifférence à son égard, il aurait lâché prise depuis des lustres. Or, elle éprouvait de la colère… donc de la jalousie… et donc, il restait un espoir.

Mais quand il parvint devant la porte de l'infirmerie, son sourire s'évanouit. Arrivant en même temps que lui, il reconnut sans peine un Asiatique blond qui lui souriait d'un air sarcastique.

- Tiens Malefoy ! Tu es encore dans ce Collège ?

- La question serait de savoir ce que tu fais ici, Sôma.

- Je rends visite à mes amis, tout simplement. Et Ginny en fait partie.

Et sans attendre la réponse de l'Anglais, Momiji frappa. Un « entrez » leur parvint et Momiji entra sans hésitation. Ginny sourit en reconnaissant son ami, mais grimaça dès qu'elle vit Malefoy. Elle l'ignora complètement.

- Momiji ! Tu as vu Kisa et Hiro ?

- Oui, mais pour tout t'avouer, je ne m'inquiétais pas pour eux. Si je suis venu en Angleterre, c'est pour te voir, toi.

- Tu me fais trop d'honneur. Je suis flattée.

Malefoy n'aimait pas être ignoré de la sorte.

- Bonjour Weasley.

- Dégage Malefoy, dit Ginny sans même lui adresser un regard.

- Quel accueil ! Je ne t'ai pas manqué ?

Ginny haussa un sourcil moqueur.

- Ton absence me permet juste de me rendre compte des vacances que je prends suite à tes visites.

- Tes paroles me blessent. Quoi qu'il en soit, je voulais te poser une question.

- Si tu t'en vas après, vas-y.

- Veux-tu être ma cavalière pour le Bal de la St-Valentin ?

Ginny en resta bouche bée, même si elle n'aurait pas dû en être surprise.

- Impossible, intervint Momiji.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'elle est déjà ma cavalière.

- Quand lui as-tu demandé ?

- Quand elle est venue me chercher à l'aéroport.

Momiji mentait avec aplomb, et Ginny n'allait pas intervenir, même pour tout l'or du monde ! Elle préférait aller au Bal avec Momiji qu'avec Malefoy. Et si Momiji lui avait posé la question en bonne et due forme, elle aurait accepté avec joie.

Les yeux de Malefoy avaient viré au gris orage, il semblait furieux. Malgré elle, Ginny fit un pas en arrière, un peu effrayée. Il s'avança vers elle en trois enjambées et lui prit le menton entre les doigts. Elle n'osa pas protester.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, Weasley. Je ne tolérerai pas d'autre humiliation de ta part.

- Lâche-la, ordonna Momiji.

Drago ne lui accorda qu'un regard dédaigneux avant de quitter la pièce à grands pas rageurs, et en claquant la porte derrière lui. Ginny s'effondra dans un fauteuil, le cœur battant la chamade.

- Ça va ? s'enquit Momiji, inquiet.

Elle hocha la tête, encore secouée. Malefoy ne lui avait jamais paru aussi menaçant qu'à l'instant. Elle avait eu peur, mais… aussi fascinée par la passion qu'elle avait décelée dans son regard. Se pouvait-il que…

- Merci Momiji, dit-elle finalement, refusant de s'attarder davantage sur Malefoy.

- Je t'en prie, Ginny. Il te tourne toujours autour à ce que je vois.

- Toujours.

- Je peux t'en débarrasser.

- Tu m'aides déjà beaucoup en me proposant d'être ta cavalière.

- Désolé de t'avoir imposé ça… C'est juste que…

- Ne t'en fais pas, tu m'as sauvé la vie. Je suis ravie d'être ta cavalière.

- J'aimerai que tu sois un peu plus…

- Momiji… murmura Ginny, craignant de comprendre.

- Je veux dire, reprit-il, affolé, je t'aime beaucoup, et… tu pourrais venir vivre au Japon, avec Hermione et Harry. Au moins, Malefoy ne te poursuivra pas là-bas.

- C'est très tentant comme proposition ! Mais j'ai ma famille ici, et j'aime mon métier et cette école, même avec Malefoy dans les parages.

- Dans ce cas… Mais si tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas. Et puis, Hermione et Harry seront aussi ravis de t'accueillir.

- Je n'en doute pas. Merci Momiji.

………

Le soir-même, Gabrielle, qui s'était prise d'affection pour Kisa, fit la connaissance du reste de la famille Sôma, et fut ravie de revoir Harry et Hermione.

- Fleur m'avait bien dit que vous étiez au Japon, et qu'on ne vous voyait pas très souvent ! Quelle chance de vous voir !

- Belle coïncidence en effet ! reconnut Harry. Tu es devenue aussi belle que ta sœur dis-moi ! Comme le temps passe vite !

- Oui, on ne se rend pas compte. J'ai l'impression que c'était hier quand tu as décidé de me ramener du fond du Lac !

- Ce Tournoi fut plus un mauvais souvenir qu'autre chose ! Alors, quels sont tes résultats scolaires ?

- J'ai de bons résultats, mais pas aussi bons que ceux de Fleur, hélas. Mais tant que je ne fais pas honte à la Famille Delacour, ça va. Alors, comment ça se fait que vous viviez au Japon ? Fleur m'a parlé d'une malédiction…

Harry et Gabrielle discutèrent toute la soirée. Kagura ne s'en formalisa pas, elle avait confiance en son mari, mais Gabrielle était beaucoup trop belle pour son bien. Ginny et Hermione la rassurèrent. Gabrielle était une gentille fille, et jamais elle n'essaierait de nuire à quelqu'un, surtout quelqu'un d'important pour Harry, puisqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie. La belle vélane noua aussi le contact avec Momiji et Hary, avec qui elle se découvrit plein de points communs. Elle était aussi exubérante que Momiji et adorait le côté black de Harry quand celui-ci avait été témoin d'une altercation entre des Septième Année de Serpentard et Hiro. Même si Hiro aurait pu s'en sortir tout seul, Haru avait vite été agacé par les Anglais… et ils avaient fait les frais de sa colère. Les trois étudiants se remettaient d'ailleurs à l'infirmerie, remis aux bons soins de Ginny.

Vint naturellement la question du Bal. Hiro annonça naturellement qu'il accompagnerait Kisa, sans surprise. Ginny et Momiji déclarèrent qu'ils y allaient ensemble, tout ça pour que Malefoy laisse Ginny tranquille.

- Malefoy ? s'étonna Gabrielle. Il semblait furieux en sortant de l'infirmerei. Il m'a croisée et m'a invitée au Bal. Mais il l'a fait d'une manière si désagréable que j'ai refusé. J'ai cru qu'il allait me jeter un sort.

- Je l'ai un peu humilié en fait, avoua Momiji.

- Tu n'étais pas tout seul, rétorqua Ginny. Il n'a pas apprécié d'être coiffé au poteau par Momiji.

- Bien fait pour lui, marmonna Harry.

- Tu n'es pas gentil, reprocha gentiment Hermione.

- Ben quoi ? Je ne vais pas pleurer pour lui non plus !

- Il n'empêche que je n'ai toujours pas de cavalier moi ! protesta Gabrielle.

- Tu es belle comme un cœur, déclara Ginny, tu ne devrais pas avoir de mal à en avoir un.

- Ginny… J'aimerai un cavalier qui m'aimerait pour ce que je suis et non pas ce que je parais. Fleur a eu le même problème. Les hommes ne voient que notre beauté, notre apparence. Or, nous sommes plus que ça.

- Je te comprends.

- Fleur a eu de la chance d'avoir rencontré Bill. Il l'aime vraiment pour ce qu'elle est, il est vraiment amoureux d'elle, comme elle est amoureuse de lui. Je les envie tous les deux.

- Tu finiras par trouver l'homme de ta vie, j'en suis sûr ! affirma Momiji. En attendant, tu peux aller au Bal avec Haru, juste en tant qu'amis, vu que sa fiancé est au Japon.

- Si Rin l'apprend, prévint Kagura, Haru est mort.

- J'ai dit en tant qu'amis ! Haru, tu es d'accord ?

- Si c'est pour rendre service à Gabrielle-san, pourquoi pas ?

- Alors c'est décidé !

- Mais… protesta Gabrielle qui n'avait pas pu placer un mot, mais Hermione l'arrêta.

- Accepte. Tu ne rencontreras sûrement pas l'homme de ta vie à ce Bal. Mais Haru est adorable, et il est fiancé et fou amoureux, tu ne risques rien, à part te faire un très bon ami.

Gabrielle finit par acquiescer.

………

Le soir du Bal, les filles s'étaient longuement préparées pour se rendre irrésistibles aux yeux de leurs cavaliers. D'un commun accord, elle avaient investi la Salle sur Demande et depuis le début de l'après-midi, la pièce était un capharnaüm de tissus, rubans et maquillage en tout genre. Hermione et Kagura qui n'avaient personne d'autre à séduire que leurs maris avaient décidé de s'occuper des célibataires, à savoir Ginny, Gabrielle et Kisa. Luna avait débarqué en fin d'après-midi. Ron l'avait renseignée sur le lieu où se trouvaient les femmes, et la jeune journaliste s'était jointe à leurs préparatifs. A présent que l'heure approchait, toutes mettaient la touche finale à leur tenue.

Kisa portait une robe qui était un savant mélange entre kimono et robe occidentale dans une soie fleurie qui tombait en drapé sur les chevilles, et un nœud de kimono dans le dos, noué par Kagura. La robe était à dominante vert pastel, et elle avait tressé des rubans du même tissu dans ses cheveux. Hermione l'avait maquillée très légèrement de rose aux joues, d'une petite touche de mascara et d'un peu de gloss rose.

Gabrielle ne pouvait pas porter n'importe quelle couleur à cause de sa chevelure blond platine, elle avait fini par prendre une robe longue noire cintrée et assez étroite, parsemée de paillettes sur tout le devant. Elle avait rassemblé ses longs cheveux en chignon élaboré avec une épingle en forme de fleur en argent pour contraster avec les paillettes de sa robe. Elle était maquillée de rose et Kagura avait même suggéré de déposer une nuée de poudre étoilée sur son décolleté.

Ginny, elle aussi à cause de ses cheveux, avait opté pour une robe vert émeraude courte, arrivant aux genoux, avec toute une succession de jupons noirs en dentelle, tulle et mousseline, moulant le buste avec un dos nu. Hermione avait maquillé ses yeux de vert pâle et les soulignant de khôl en étirant le trait vers les tempes et lui faire des yeux de biche. Elle avait fait des anglaises avec quelques-unes de ses mèches et laissait le tout flotter librement.

Luna, Hermione et Kagura avaient décrété qu'elles n'avaient qu'une personne à séduire et n'avaient pas jugé bon de faire autant d'efforts, mais Ginny et Gabrielle avaient insisté pour qu'elles soient elles aussi irrésistibles. Luna avait mis un long fourreau rose uni sans bretelles, avait consenti à enlever ses radis de ses oreilles et mis une rose dans ses cheveux lâchés. Elle refusa tout maquillage, mais Ginny la convainquit au terme de longs efforts à ajouter un peu de gloss, arguant que ça partirait vite (ce qui n'était pas faux).

Hermione avait enfilé une robe courte très simple bleu nuit qui arrivait à mi-cuisses en satin et noué ses cheveux en chignon, ceux-ci étant toujours aussi indisciplinés. Gabrielle insista pour la maquiller en bleu et Hermione consentit à se laisser poser une fine couche de fard sur la paupière mobile, sans aucun autre maquillage.

Kagura avait une robe longue violette brodée de fils d'or sur le décolleté et l'ourlet du bas de la robe. Elle noua juste un ruban de la même couleur dans ses cheveux, et refusa le maquillage.

Elles portaient des chaussures assorties à leur robe, avec des talons plats, pour pouvoir danser confortablement, et se décidèrent enfin à aller rejoindre leurs cavaliers qui devaient patienter aux portes de la Grande Salle.

………

Toutes les filles de Poudlard avaient tenu à rivaliser de beauté avec leurs congénères de Beauxbâtons, et les garçons n'avaient d'yeux que pour leur cavalière. Hatori, Harry, Hiro, Momiji, Haru et Ron accueillirent les jeunes femmes comme des princesses fragiles qu'ils auraient peur de casser. N'importe quelle jeune femme amoureuse ce soir-là se serait sentie belle et désirable aux yeux de son compagnon.

La Grande Salle était décorée en rose, rouge et blanc, avec une profusion de cœurs et de chérubins volants brandissant des arcs. Un buffet avait remplacé la Table des Professeurs et des petites tables rondes étaient disposées tout autour de la piste de danse, au bout de laquelle une estrade se dressait et où un groupe se plaçait. Dumbledore s'avança et prit la parole.

- Très chers élèves et très chers invités, bienvenue ce soir au Bal de la Saint-Valentin de Poudlard. Les plus courageux d'entre vous pourrons déclamer leur amour à l'élue de leurs cœurs sur cette estrade ce soir, et peut-être assisterons-nous à une idylle romantique. Que la fête commence !

Tout le monde applaudit joyeusement et une musique pop retentit. Quelques couples se dirigèrent vers la piste, d'autres s'installèrent aux tables ou se dirigèrent vers le buffet. Ron décida qu'ils commenceraient par le buffet, et tout en plaisantant sur l'estomac de Ron, ils se restaurèrent et s'installèrent à une table. Puis, Ginny et Gabrielle manifestèrent le désir de danser et leurs cavaliers ne se firent pas prier. Luna finit par entraîner Ron sur la piste aussi. Les deux couples mariés étaient sur leur petit nuage et il ne resta plus que Kisa et Hiro. Ceux-ci décidèrent de s'éloigner un peu pour laisser un peu d'intimité aux deux couples.

- Ils ont de la chance, constata Kisa. Ils s'aiment. Qu'en penses-tu Hiro ?

- Que veux-tu que j'en pense ? Il s'aiment et se sont mariés. Y'a rien d'autre à dire.

- Est-ce qu'il t'arrive parfois d'être romantique et gentil ?

- Mais je suis toujours gentil avec toi. Quant à être romantique…

Il fit une grimace expressive. Kisa s'attrista un peu. Elle aimait Hiro, mais il était si fier, si arrogant ! Il méprisait l'amour et les personnes amoureuses. Kisa avait été malgré elle témoin d'une scène où Hiro avait été si odieux qu'elle en avait été choquée. Une Sixième Année de Serdaigle l'avait abordé dans un couloir, timide et rougissante. Hiro discutait alors avec Kisa, et il n'avait pas apprécié l'interruption. La jeune fille lui avait fait une déclaration d'amour, et lui avait demandé si elle pouvait être sa cavalière au Bal. Hiro l'avait froidement toisée avant de déclarer hautainement :

- Tu n'espères quand même pas que je vais accepter de sortir avec un être médiocre tel que toi ? Que tu sois amoureuse de moi, grand bien te fasse, mais je n'en ai rien à faire de tes sentiments. Et tu m'as interrompu en pleine conversation. Dégage !

La jeune fille s'était enfuie en larmes. Kisa avait secoué la tête et reproché son comportement. Hiro avait rétorqué qu'elle n'avait qu'à ne pas tomber amoureuse, en ajoutant qu'il n'y avait que les faibles et les imbéciles pour croire à l'amour. Kisa n'avait rien répondu, troublée. Si Hiro agissait comme ça avec elle, elle ne s'en remettrait jamais, et elle l'aimait trop pour risquer de perdre son amitié. Elle préférait se contenter de son amitié, si ce n'était l'amour.

Haru, délaissé par Gabrielle, s'approcha d'eux, et Kisa laissa ses deux cousins discuter et s'éloigna. Gabrielle avait été invitée par Momiji, puisque Ginny avait été invitée par Harry. La jeune Française riait aux éclats aux blagues du Japonais, et ils se découvrirent des tas de points communs. Tous deux adoraient taquiner leurs aînés, et elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Fleur lui avait promis une mort douloureuse après une moquerie pourtant inoffensive. Elle devina que l'enfance de Momiji n'avait pas été idyllique, marquée par la malédiction, tout comme sa nature de Vélane lui avait attiré quelques jalousies et envies malsaines.

- Tu es très belle Gabrielle, je ne doute pas que tu trouves un jour l'homme de ta vie.

- Ma beauté n'est qu'une caractéristique vélane. Je rêve de vivre une vie comme Fleur qui a trouvé l'amour véritable.

Momiji replaça une mèche de cheveux de Gabrielle derrière son oreille.

- Nous, les Sôma, sommes bien conscients qu'il n'y a pas que la beauté extérieure qui compte.

………

Ginny bombardait Harry de questions pendant qu'ils dansaient.. Elle s'assurait qu'il était heureux avec Kagura et qu'il se plaisait au Japon.

- Je t'assure, Gin, que tout va pour le mieux ! Je ne suis pas harcelé là-bas, c'est le rêve. Et puis Hermione est là, en cas de besoin.

- Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de me faire du souci pour toi. Tu es comme un autre de mes frères. Et sois heureux que ce ne soit pas ma mère qui te fasse subir cet interrogatoire.

- Ne parle pas de malheur. J'en ai des frissons rien que d'y penser !

Ils rirent quand Harry sentit une tape sur son épaule. Il se retourna et Ginny s'assombrit.

- Puis-je emprunter ta cavalière ? demanda poliment Drago.

Harry plissa les yeux. Depuis quand Malefoy était-il poli ? Ginny avait crispé les doigts sur son bras.

- C'est à Ginny de décider, dit-il.

Celle-ci secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Elle ne veut pas, c'est réglé.

Mais Drago insista.

- S'il te plaît, articula-t-il en ses dents serrées.

Le couple le fixa bouche bée. L'événement du siècle : Drago Malefoy venait de dire « s'il te plaît » ! Mais Harry ne voulait pas l'humilier davantage. Il quêta l'approbation de Ginny. Celle-ci finit par soupirer avant de hocher la tête, résignée.

- Tu sais où me trouver au cas où, murmura Harry à son oreille.

- Ok. Merci.

- Je t'en prie.

- Drago s'approcha et enlaça Ginny, sans brusquerie, avec douceur, ce qui la surprit.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, Malefoy ? demanda-t-elle sans méchanceté. L'abus de chocolat te rend aimable ?

- Peut-être bien… Oh Ginny… soupira-t-il avant de la serrer contre lui et d'enfouir son visage dans ses cheveux.

La jeune femme était perdue devant ce comportement inhabituel. Elle ne le repoussa pas, le laissa faire. Perdu au milieu de la piste, le couple ne dansait pas. C'était juste un homme enlaçant une femme. Un observateur quelconque aurait juré que l'homme était amoureux fou de la jeune femme qui semblait interloquée, ne sachant où poser ses mains.

- Euh… Drago ? osa-t-elle l'appeler par son prénom, presque timide.

- Je n'obtiendrais jamais ton amour, alors laisse-moi juste te serrer contre moi. Après ce soir, je ne te harcèlerai plus, promit-il la voix basse, étouffée dans son cou.

Ginny se sentit désemparée. Certes, elle devrait être contente d'avoir enfin la tranquillité, d'être débarrassée de la présence de Drago Malefoy. Alors pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à se réjouir ? Toutes ces années, elle avait connu la présence constante du Serpentard, et plus encore depuis leur retour du Japon. Il n'avait cessé de la poursuivre de ses assiduités, et elle avait fini par s'habituer à ses visites, même si elles se terminaient invariablement en disputes, elle, finissant par le mettre à la porte. Mais à la longue, elle devait se l'avouer, elle avait pris goût à ces joutes, et plus encore, elle n'arrivait pas se sortir de la tête le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé six ans auparavant. Elle eut un petit rire.

- Encore une fois, tu te moques de moi.

- Non, pas de toi, Drago, de moi-même.

Elle s'écarta de lui et le regarda, mi-sérieuse, mi-amusée.

- Qu'est-ce qui me dit que tu es sincère ? Parce qu'après tout, on ne compte plus tes conquêtes.

Drago eut un soupir énervé.

- La moitié de mes soi-disant conquêtes ne sont que pures affabulations. Quant au reste…j'essayais juste de t'oublier, ou de te remplacer, mais aucune ne t'arrive à la cheville.

Elle le scruta. Il semblait vraiment sincère. Mais elle n'oubliait pas qu'elle avait affaire à Drago Malefoy, expert ès manipulations en tous genres.

- Ginny, crois-tu que je m'amuserai à te courir après six ans durant si je n'étais pas sincère ?

- Comment savoir, avec toi ?

Pour toute réponse, il l'embrassa. Un baiser dans lequel il s'efforça de faire passer toute sa sincérité et son amour pour elle. Et elle fit ce dont elle rêvait depuis six ans : elle répondit à son baiser, en passant ses bras autour de son cou.

Ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle, et surtout ravis. Drago lui fit un grand sourire, un sourire comme elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire auparavant, un sourire sincère et heureux qui lui illuminait tout le visage.

- Dois-je comprendre que tu acceptes enfin mes avances ?

- Oui, je les accepte. Mais gare à toi si tu t'avises de jouer avec moi comme tu l'as fait avec le reste de tes conquêtes.

- Je ne jouerai pas avec toi. Et j'ajouterai même que c'est toi qui as joué avec moi six ans durant.

- Très bien… je me rattraperai alors, pour me faire pardonner.

- Oh… et de quelle façon ? demanda Drago, une lueur coquine dans les yeux.

- Quittons cette Salle, et je te montrerai…

L'entraînant par la main, elle l'emmena loin de la Grande Salle violemment éclairée.

………

Kisa avait quitté la Salle surchauffée et déambulait dans le parc, malgré le froid. Elle était un peu triste parce qu'elle était persuadée que l'amour qu'elle portait pour Hiro ne serait jamais réciproque, et elle se demandait si elle aurait la force pour le côtoyer tous les jours en souriant, jusqu'au jour où il rencontrera une autre femme avec qui il fera sa vie. D'emblée, elle savait déjà que ce jour-là, serait la fin de sa vie. Comment regarder l'homme de sa vie vivre avec une autre femme ? Si Hiro était heureux, elle serait heureuse, mais quelle douleur de le voir heureux sans elle !

Perdue dans ses pensées, elle ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'on la suivait, et elle était déjà encerclée quand elle s'en rendit brutalement compte.

- La petite Gryffondor se promène toute seule, comme c'est imprudent de ta part.

Elle reconnut les cinq Serpentard de Septième Année avec qui Hiro s'était déjà accroché plusieurs fois.

- Que me voulez-vous ? Vous comptez atteindre mon cousin en m'agressant ?

- Mais c'est que tu as du caractère en plus. On ne t'entend jamais quand tu es avec ton cousin.

Kisa n'intervenait jamais quand Hiro se disputait avec les Serpentard. Elle savait que beaucoup d'élèves la trouvaient faible et sans caractère, mais seuls quelques Gryffondor parmi ses amis savaient qu'elle ne se laissait pas facilement faire et qu'elle pouvait même être méchante en cas de besoin. La famille Sôma le savait, et Haru avait même dit qu'elle correspondait bien à son signe, le Tigre.

Elle saisit sa baguette sans quitter les cinq adolescents des yeux.

- Vous aurez des ennuis si vous vous en prenez à moi.

- Encore faudrait-il que tu prouves que nous sommes responsables de ton agression. En ce moment, nous avons au moins dix personnes qui pourraient jurer que nous n'avons pas quitté la Salle.

- Même sous Véritaserum ?

- On n'utilise pas ce sérum sur des mineurs de Première Année. Et encore faudrait-il que tu sois en mesure de parler quand on en aura fini avec toi.

- Je ne me laisserai pas faire.

Même si elle était confiante en apparence, intérieurement, Kisa se demandait si elle allait faire le poids. Elle était douée en Sortilèges et en DCFM, Weasley-sensei reconnaissait ses talents en Duel et en Sortilèges d'attaque, mais cela serait-il suffisant contre cinq Serpentard rusés, vicieux et prêts à tout pour lui nuire ? Tant pis, elle se défendrait de son mieux, et elle espérait que quelqu'un remarque son absence et vienne la chercher. « Hiro, j'ai besoin de toi ! » appela-t-elle silencieusement. Dans la Grande Salle, un pressentiment étrange le traversa et il regarda autour de lui.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Haru.

- Où est Kisa ?

………

- Expelliarmus !

- Protego !

Kisa n'avait pas d'autre choix que se protéger, les cinq Sorciers attaquant simultanément. Elle réalisa qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps à une contre cinq. Mais elle savait que quelqu'un allait venir. Il fallait qu'elle y croie.

- Endoloris !

Elle évita le sort, tout en fixant son assaillant, incrédule. Etait-il devenu fou pour utiliser ainsi un Impardonnable ?

- Vous avez perdu la tête, souffla-t-elle.

- Tu n'aurais jamais dû quitter ton pays, Etrangère.

Ainsi c'était donc ça, comprit Kisa. La xénophobie, la cause su fait que tous deux n'avaient jamais été acceptés par certains élèves de Serpentard. Il fallait vraiment que les mentalités de certains évoluent.

Un Expelliarmus la toucha dans le dos, elle fut projetée plus loin, sa baguette s'envolant de sa main. Elle se releva péniblement et fit face à ses agresseurs. L'un d'eux tenait sa baguette. Elle pinça les lèvres. Il fallait qu'elle trouve un moyen de se sortir de ce guêpier. Ou que quelqu'un arrive très vite.

- Tu as perdu, petite fille.

Elle ferma les yeux, inspira profondément, refusant de céder à la panique. Ils n'allaient pas la tuer, leur folie n'allait pas jusqu'à cette extrémité.

- Endoloris !

Elle évita le sort. S'ils ne l'attaquaient pas en même temps, elle avait un espoir de s'en sortir en courant.

- N'espère même pas t'échapper. Impero !

A nouveau, elle évita le sortilège, mais ils se mirent à l'attaquer en même temps. Un Doloris l'atteignit dans le dos, elle s'effondra en hurlant. En un instant, ils l'encerclèrent à nouveau.

- Tu fais moins la fière maintenant, Sôma.

Elle haletait, mais ne baissa pas les yeux.

- Baisse les yeux devant la supériorité des Serpentard, chienne.

- Jamais je ne reconnaîtrai la supériorité d'êtres qui s'attaquent à plusieurs contre une personne seule.

- Endoloris !

Cette fois, elle ne hurla pas, elle contint son hurlement au plus profond d'elle-même, ne leur donnant pas la satisfaction de l'entendre crier.

- Stupéfix ! entendit-elle soudain.

Mais cette voix…

Hiro et Haru se tenaient là, furieux de voir Kisa à terre, blessée par des brutes de Serpentard.

- Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort, articula Hiro.

- Tout doux, Sôma, dit le leader tandis que l'un de ses acolytes réanimait celui qui avait été stupéfixé. On tient ta cousine. Tu ne veux pas qu'il lui arrive quelque chose quand même ?

- Il ne lui arrivera rien, parce que je vous en empêcherai.

- Rien que tous les deux ? Contre nous cinq ? Un gosse de seize ans et un étranger de bas étage ?

Ils ricanèrent. Hiro crispait les poings. Mais jetant un coup d'œil à Haru, il eut soudain la certitude que les cinq Serpentard seraient bientôt hors d'état de nuire : Black Haru se réveillait. Et ces cinq idiots allaient en faire les frais.

Kisa tentait vainement de se relever, mais l'un des Sorciers voyant ça, lui tira les cheveux et redressa sa tête de force.

- Tes cousins sont venus se joindre à nous ! N'est-ce pas gentil de leur part ?

Voyant ça, Hiro ne put le supporter. Haru non plus.

- Bande de cloportes grouillants ! Vous osez vous attaquer à plus faible que vous, et de surcroît une Sôma. Vous allez le regretter.

Quatre Serpentard reculèrent devant le regard meurtrier du Japonais. Hiro esquissa un sourire moqueur.

- Faites vos prières, les mauviettes.

Black Haru s'élança. Certains brandirent leurs baguettes, mais Hiro les désarma habilement, puis laissa Haru s'amuser, il préféra s'occuper de Kisa. Il la redressa dans ses bras.

- Que t'ont-ils fait ?

- Rien de grave. Je m'en remettrai. Haru va les tuer.

- Ce ne sera pas une grande perte. Viens, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Hiro ! protesta-t-elle faiblement, scandalisée.

- Oublie-les, Kisa ! Ils viennent de t'agresser sciemment et tu prends leur défense.

- Ils…

- Je ne veux plus entendre un mot, Kisa.

Celle-ci, vaincue, hocha la tête. Trop faible pour se lever, Hiro la souleva dans ses bras comme si elle ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, et finalement, perdit connaissance dans ses bras.

………

Quand Kisa ouvrit de nouveau les yeux, elle vit deux regards inquiets sur elle. Elle reconnut Ginny et sa cousine Kagura. Elle leur sourit pour les rassurer.

- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur, tu sais, murmura Ginny.

- Je suis désolée de vous avoir causé du souci.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute voyons, gronda gentiment Kagura. Tu es restée deux jours inconsciente suite à ton agression, et tu as fait une poussée de fièvre impressionnante. Mais Ginny a réussi à te guérir.

- Merci, onee-san.

- De rien, Kisa-chan. Je te laisse avec Kagura, tache de te reposer.

La jeune fille acquiesça, puis se tourna vers Kagura.

- Tout le monde a été très inquiet pour toi, et Hatori-san a supervisé les soins que Ginny t'a prodigués pour s'assurer que tu allais bien.

- Je suis…

- Ne t'excuse pas. Haru, Hiro et Momiji sont allés régler le cas des Serpentard, et le Professeur Rogue a dû les arrêter avant qu'ils ne soient réduits en bouillie. Bref, Dumbledore-sama les a fait passer en conseil de discipline, et ils seront expulsés.

- Comment va Hiro ?

Kagura sourit.

- Bien… mais mortellement inquiet pour toi. Il est passé à plusieurs reprises quand tu dormais.

- Il… Il n'a rien dit ?

- Rien de spécial. Il aurait dû ?

Elle détourna le regard, triste.

- Non. Rien.

- Kisa-chan… Je ne veux pas t'embarrasser, mais je vais te poser une question indiscrète. Tu n'es pas obligée de répondre.

- Je t'écoute.

- Es-tu amoureuse de Hiro ?

- Kisa devint cramoisie, ce qui était déjà une réponse en soi.

- Je suppose que je peux dire oui, souffla-t-elle.

- Est-ce qu'il le sait ?

- Kami-sama, non, heureusement que non. Oh, Kagura-san, si tu voyais comment il traite les pauvres filles qui lui déclarent leur amour… Crois-moi, je préfère rester son amie, plutôt que de souffrir d'un rejet ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il te rejettera ? Tu lui es très chère, et plus encore. Jamais il ne te blessera.

- Il n'en a que faire de l'amour.

- Ça, c'est toi qui le dis. Il ne faut pas cacher ses sentiments, sinon ils t'empoisonneront le cœur. Je n'ai jamais caché à Kyô que je l'aimais auparavant, et lui-même devait éprouver un peu d'affection pour moi.

Kisa rit.

- Vu la raclée que tu lui mettais à chaque fois, il aurait mieux valu !

- Je ne suis pas si violente que ça ! Harry ne se plaint pas, lui.

- Parce qu'il sait se protéger. Pauvre Kyô, quand même !

Elles éclatèrent de rire. La porte de l'infirmerie s'ouvrit.

- Kisa ! Tu es réveillée !

- Je vais bien, Hiro.

- Idiote ! Comment peux-tu dire que tu vas bien, alors que tu es restée deux jours inconsciente ? As-tu idée de la peur que j'ai éprouvée quand je ne te trouvais pas dans la Grande Salle, puis quand j'ai vu ces Serpentard t'agresser ?

- Je suis désolée, Hiro.

- Et qu'est-ce qui t'est passé par la tête de sortir sans manteau ?

Kagura se leva.

- Ne fatigue pas trop Kisa-chan, Hiro-kun. Je vous laisse tous les deux, vous devez avoir beaucoup de choses à vous dire, déclara-t-elle en jetant un regard lourd de sens à Kisa.

Celle-ci rougit et baissa résolument la tête, fixant ses mains devenues tout à coup les mains les plus intéressantes du pays. Hiro s'assit sur la chaise laissée vacante par Kagura. Le silence s'installa.

- Gomen, dit-il enfin.

Surprise, elle leva la tête. Il s'expliqua.

- Tu t'es fait agresser par ma faute. Et tout ce que je trouve à faire, c'est te crier dessus.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute, Hiro. Uniquement celle des Serpentard. Et je n'aurai pas dû sortir seule.

- Il y a de ça aussi. J'ai eu très peur pour toi.

- Je vais bien maintenant.

- Tant mieux.

- Comment s'est terminé le Bal ?

- Aucune idée. Mais j'ai cru voir Gabrielle Delacour et Momiji ensemble.

- Gabrielle-san et Momiji-kun ? C'est…

- Complètement bizarre. Mais bon, leurs caractères s'accordent.

- Et c'est toi qui dis ça. Je croyais que l'amour te passait au-dessus de la tête ?

- Je n'ai jamais dit ça !

Comme Kisa haussait un sourcil sceptique, il reprit, un peu gêné.

- Je n'ai rien contre l'amour. C'est même une belle chose, surtout quand on regarde nos cousins. Même Kyô a réussi à se caser !

- Pourtant, tu rejettes toutes les filles qui ont le courage de se déclarer à toi.

- Elles ne sont pas amoureuses de moi, mais d'une image. Elles ne me connaissent pas et osent se prétendre amoureuses !

- Tu es un peu dur.

- Non, réaliste. Je ne peux pas accepter leur amour.

- Oui, mais c'est en sortant avec elles qu'elles apprendront à te connaître.

Hiro lui adressa un regard grave.

- Tu veux vraiment que je sorte avec une de ces filles ?

Kisa retourna à la contemplation de ses mains. Il lui fallait être courageuse maintenant, comme ces filles. Elle se redressa et plongea ses yeux mordorés dans ceux de Hiro.

- Je ne veux pas. Je t'aime Hiro, et depuis longtemps. Acceptes-tu de sortir avec moi ?

Il la regarda un long moment, puis finit par laisser échapper un soupir de soulagement.

- Oh, Kisa, je n'osais plus espérer… murmura-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

Kisa était surprise, et en même temps, elle comprenait le comportement de Hiro. Il l'aimait, et avait rejeté les autres pour l'attendre, elle !

- Pourquoi ne me l'as-tu pas dit ? demanda-t-elle.

- Parce que la dernière fois que j'ai montré mes sentiments pour toi, Akito a…

- Mais ce temps-là est fini ! Nous ne sommes plus au Japon, et même si nous y étions encore, Akito-sama a changé ! Elle…

- Je ne voulais plus courir de risque… Mais que ce soit ici ou là-bas, je n'ai pas été capable de te protéger.

- Hiro ! Ne te blâme pas pour ça. Tu n'es qu'un être humain, et rien n'est de ta faute. C'est juste de la bêtise humaine. Et je sais me protéger toute seule.

- Je n'en doute pas, contre des ennemis normaux. Mais tu n'es pas de taille contre des Serpentard rusés.

- C'est fini avec eux. Ils vont être expulsés.

- Je sais.

Ils se regardèrent longuement. Puis, très lentement, avec tendresse, il se pencha vers elle, lui laissant le temps de se reculer ou de le repousser. Elle n'en fit rien. Elle ferma les yeux et se laissa embrasser. Au léger soupir qu'elle laissa échapper, il comprit qu'elle attendait ce moment depuis longtemps.

- Je t'aime Kisa, murmura-t-il tout contre ses lèvres.

Pour toute réponse, elle se serra un peu plus contre lui. Il avait beau dire ce qu'il voulait, elle était bien dans ses bras, et se sentait en sécurité. Dans ses bras, et nulle part ailleurs. Ils ne virent pas une tête rousse et une tête brune se retirer dans le bureau de l'infirmerie, ni les rires étouffés qui filtrèrent.

………

La famille Sôma et les deux écoles repartaient le même jour dans leur pays, et Gabrielle et Momiji se promenaient dans le parc, mais gardant leurs distances, comme dans l'expectative.

- Tu auras ton diplôme cette année, remarqua Momiji.

- Oui, les examens en juin, les résultats en juillet.

- Pas trop stressée ?

- Un peu, mais ça va. Je connais mes capacités, et je suis plutôt bonne élève. Je ne me fais pas trop de souci.

- Et… l'année prochaine ?

- Je n'en sais encore rien. Pour tout avouer, je n'y ai pas encore réfléchi. Peut-être faire comme Fleur et travailler à Londres. Ou trouver un travail à Paris. Je ne sais même pas dans quel domaine je veux être.

- Le Japon ne te tente pas ? La langue n'es pas un obstacle, et tu n'es pas toute seule.

- C'est un pays lointain… Ma famille et mes amis sont en France. J'aime voyager, visiter le Japon serait extra. Mais je ne sais pas si je veux y vivre.

Momiji resta silencieux un moment.

- J'ai… obtenu un Bourse pour aller étudier à l'étranger, à partir d'avril prochain.

- Oh… Etudier quoi ?

- La gestion, pour prendre la suite de mon père. J'ai le choix entre New York, Londres et Paris.

Le regard de Gabrielle s'éclaira. Mais elle s'interdit d'exulter trop vite. Rien ne disait que Momiji avait choisi Paris… vu que New York était encore mieux. Dès leur rencontre, elle avait sympathisé avec ce jeune homme espiègle qui la faisait rire… et grâce à lui, elle savait maintenant qu'il existait des hommes pour qui l'apparence ne comptait pas (son beau-frère Bill aussi, mais bon, il était marié à sa sœur !). Et puis, il était beau comme un dieu. En discutant et en dansant avec lui au Bal, ils s'étaient découvert une foule de points communs… et même s'il était trop tôt pour dire qu'elle était amoureuse, elle reconnaissait qu'elle en prenait le chemin, surtout si elle avait la chance de le fréquenter plus régulièrement.

- Gabrielle, j'ai besoin de savoir une chose.

- Oui ?

- Si je choisis Paris… j'aurai quatre ans d'études à faire… Est-ce que…

- Je serai là. Pour l'instant, tu n'es qu'un ami, mais… je suis en train de réaliser que je veux qu'on devienne plus que des amis.

Momiji sourit. C'était ce qu'il voulait entendre et espérait. Lui aussi commençait à vouloir plus avec Gabrielle.

- Bien, je viens à Paris en mars pour trouver un appartement et commencer à prendre mes marques.

- Je viendrai t'accueillir.

- Tu peux sortir de ton école ?

- Les dernières années ont le droit d'aller et venir à leur guise entre neuf heures et dix-neuf heures, à condition de ne pas sécher les cours et de ne pas commettre d'infraction. Si tu viens pendant un week-end, je serai là.

- Bien. Je t'enverrai une lettre pour te donner la date alors. Ce sera dans environ un mois.

- J'ai hâte d'y être.

- Moi aussi.

- Et… financièrement ? La vie est assez chère à Paris…

- L'argent n'est pas un problème pour la famille Sôma.

- Oh, je vois.

Du coin de l'œil, Gabrielle vit deux filles de Beauxbâtons qui la hélèrent quand elles la virent.

- On y va Gaby !

- J'arrive ! Bon, à bientôt.

- A bientôt.

Puis sans prévenir, il prit son visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa passionnément. Surprise, elle entendit confusément ses deux camarades glousser d'amusement, puis se concentra sur les lèvres douces et chaudes qui se pressaient contre les siennes. « Wow » fut la seule pensée cohérente qui traversa son esprit. Le baiser était chaste et tendre. Quand il s'écarta d'elle, il lui sourit.

- Juste une promesse en attendant nos retrouvailles à Paris.

Elle ne put que hocher la tête, encore sous le choc, les yeux pleins d'étoiles. Puis, elle fila rejoindre ses amies, qui la pressèrent de questions, surexcitées.

………

Kisa et Hiro étaient un peu tristes de voir leur famille les quitter déjà. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils se reverraient dans quelques mois, il n'était jamais facile d'étudier dans un pays lointain, loin de ses parents, surtout quand on n'était qu'adolescent.

Kagura se pencha vers Kisa pour lui effleurer la joue d'un baiser.

- Prends soin de toi ma chérie, et prends le temps de dresser Hiro, murmura-t-elle.

Kisa eut un éclat de rire.

- D'accord, je vais m'efforcer de suivre ton conseil.

- On se revoit en juillet alors, dit Hatori. Soyez prudents.

- Hai, Hatori-sama, acquiesça Hiro.

Un dernier signe de la main et tous disparurent par le Portoloin qui les amenait à l'aéroport. Kisa se tourna vers Ginny et lui sourit.

- Tu n'es pas trop triste d'avoir choisi Malefoy-san au lieu de Momiji ?

- Ça n'aurait pas marché avec Momiji. Et je ne l'aurai jamais cru, mais je suis heureuse avec Drago.

- Tant mieux pour toi alors. Je suppose que c'est quelqu'un de bien alors.

- Drago a de bons côtés.

Tout en discutant, Ginny et les deux adolescents se rendaient à l'infirmerie. Drago les croisa dans le couloir et entendit la phrase prononcée par Ginny.

- On parle de moi.

- Oui, ça te dérange ?

- Pas le moins du monde. Sauf si c'est pour me dénigrer.

- Nous ne ferions jamais ça, Malefoy-san ! protesta Kisa.

- Je ne parlais pas pour toi, jeune fille.

Son regard se porta sur Hiro. Leurs regards se défièrent longuement, chacun refusant de céder devant l'autre. Ginny décida d'éviter le conflit.

- Hé oh, ça suffit vous deux avec votre ego de mâle. Hiro-kun, Kisa-chan, profitez de votre week-end. Drago, tu viens avec moi.

- Où tu veux, mon amour.

Hiro leva les yeux au ciel, tandis que Kisa l'entraînait loin du couple par la main.

- C'est plus fort que toi, tu te sens obligé de le défier.

- Toujours. Ce type m'horripile.

- Il n'est pas si méchant, si Ginny-sempai l'a choisi.

- Elle aurait pu choisir mieux.

- Personne ne peut lutter contre son propre cœur. Elle est amoureuse.

- Grand bien lui fasse !

- Es-tu obligé d'être aussi insensible ?

- Tu sais que je ne le suis pas.

- Il n'y a que moi qui connaisse ton vrai visage. Tu gagnerais à être plus gentil avec tout le monde.

- Je n'en vois pas l'intérêt. Il n'y a que toi qui m'importe. Toi, et ma famille.

Hiro avait plongé ses yeux dans le regard de Kisa et lui caressait les cheveux.

- Je t'aime.

Avec un sourire heureux, elle se blottit dans ses bras. Pour le restant de sa vie.

* * *

Plus de suite cette fois, c'est bel et bien terminé ! Bises à tous !


End file.
